


The Supreme Beings of Life and Death Exxxtras

by Ashkar44



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Both Holes At Once, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some chapters happen in my story, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, ass licking, because why not, brutal ass fucking in chapter four, cum swapping, girl on girl action, some are just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkar44/pseuds/Ashkar44
Summary: Lemons for my main story, The Supreme Beings of Life and Death.  Some of the chapters will happen in my story, but not all of them.  I will let you know in the chapter which is the case.  Don't expect many chapters of this or it to be updated very often.  I'm already tripled the amount of chapters I planned on.  Only meant for two chapters but now I have four posted on another site and working on five and six because of reader requests.





	1. Practice Lemon

"I have been trying to rest as you and Momonga have but it is not easy for me so I just end up either sewing or spending time with the maids. I thought maybe as my reward I could rest in here with you and Momonga. Maybe that will get me to relax." Albedo replies. 

"Well, Ainz is sleeping right now but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I don't mind myself but I get the right side." she grins at her "If you need something to wear you can look through my closet in here or you can go change and come back when you are done."

"I will go change and be right back." Albedo says excitedly. She hurries off at lightning fast speeds and returns just as fast.

When Albedo gets back they each take a side of Ainz. Albedo notices Taylar fall asleep almost immediately but she has trouble at first just knowing how close she is to Momonga. She has been waiting for this moment since they came to this world. 

When she put her head on his chest, she couldn't help but run her hand right down the middle of his chest and abs. Ainz' body was perfect to her. It was muscular, toned, and somehow soft even though it looked like it would be hard given his muscles. 

When her hand reached his belly button, her succubus instincts kicked in and she continued her hand down his body. When her fingers reached his crotch, she kept going, she wanted to see what she was instore for in the future. As she was tracing her fingers down his cock, a lustful look entered her eyes. 

She knew a supreme being would be able to satisfy any woman, judging from the seven or eight inches of cock she just felt, Albedo was sure it could even satisfy a being of lust like her. She wanted to see what it felt like in her hand but she didn't want Taylar to see what she was doing. 

She didn't know if she had been with Ainz yet and didn't want to do anything to regress in her learning. She took a quick peek over at Taylar to see if she was still sleeping and saw her cuddled up next to him with a smile on her face. She hadn't moved since she laid down and Albedo was sure she was still sleeping. She would just take a quick look and feel, it would give her something to think about later in her room by herself.

She slowly lifted up Ainz' underwear and slid her hand down gently so she wouldn't wake him. When her fingertips touched the tip of his cock she let slip a small moan knowing she was touching her beloved's cock. 

As her hand wrapped around his girth, so she could get an idea of how big he truly was, she was surprised and a little frightened. She realized his cock wasn't even hard yet. Albedo was pretty sure if his cock was hard it would be ten or eleven inches. Even if she was a succubus, Albedo was still a virgin. She had no idea if he would even fit inside her. 

When she thought about Ainz entering her, it made her incredibly horny and her panties were starting to soak through with how wet she was getting. She reached her free hand towards her womanhood to try and at least get rid of the urge to take him right now.

"hehe I had the same reaction the first time I did that too Albedo." Taylar whispers to Albedo.

Albedo wasn't sure when Taylar had woken up but she somehow just whispered that right into Albedo's ear. She must have gotten too distracted with the idea of Ainz sticking his huge cock into her and completely forgot about not letting Taylar catch her. She quickly lets go of his cock and move her hand away.

"I-I-I'm sorry Tay-" Albedo starts to apologize.

"Shhhhh..." Taylar whispers "You will wake him up if you talk that loud."

Albedo doesn't know what to say. She can't believe she let her succubus instincts control her so much and it had probably cost her, at the very least, being able to sleep in the same bed as Ainz. She looked at Taylar with nothing but regret and awaited her scolding.

"Don't look so horrified Albedo. I did the same thing the first night I spent with him. Although, you took a different approach to seeing it then I did. I wish I would have thought of pleasuring myself while staring at his cock. The only thing I could think of was to put it in my mouth and see if it would even fit. That's how I realized he wasn't even hard yet. I still can only get about half of it down my throat. I don't want to move to much and wake him so I'll have to try other positions to get more in later."

Taylar guided Albedo's eyes with her own down to Ainz' member. Albedo saw Taylar reach her hand in the front of his underwear and pull it out. She could see he was already starting to get hard.

"There's a slit in the front of his underwear. It is much easier to pull it out this way so you don't have to lift up his waistband and worry about waking him." Taylar wraps her hand around Ainz' shaft and starts stroking it. 

Once Ainz is almost completely hard Taylar puts her lips right up to Albedo's ear and says as seductively as she can "let's see how much of this you can get down your throat succubus. Go slow and take as much as you can. If you get too eager he might wake up." when Taylar finishes saying that she gives Albedo's ear a playful nibble and holds Ainz' hard cock towards Albedo's mouth for her.

Albedo slowly moves her head down to Ainz' hard cock and opens her mouth. She uses her tounge in small circular motions on the tip to get it a little wet to slide in her eagerly awaiting mouth. As she takes him into her mouth, his girth quickly fills her mouth after just a few inches. 

Since she had to go slow not to wake him she only got about five or six inches down before she needed to breath. Albedo had never given head before, but after a few times taking Ainz into her mouth she quickly learned to breath through her nose and was able to get almost eight inches of his huge dick down her throat. 

She would slowly take him in and back out and once the tip of his dick was on her lips she would start inhaling his hard cock again.

Taylar was getting incredibly wet watching Albedo suck Ainz' dick. She let her left hand venture down to her womanhood and slowly rubbed her clit in a circular motion while watching her do her succubus magic. She was resisting the urge to plunge her fingers deep in her tight pussy and rub her G-spot. 

She could barely contain the internal moaning and dirty talk she was having in her head. The only way to contain herself and be able to still play with her pussy was to whisper some of her dirty thoughts into Albedo's ear.

"MMMmmm... Albedo... watching you suck his cock like a pro is making me so wet I'm playing with myself... do you think you could take all of it if it was wet enough?" 

For the first time since Albedo put Ainz' hard cock in her mouth she takes it completely out to answer Taylar.

"I might need to change positions for that... why, are you going to help me get him all wet?"

_'Oh my god, Albedo is turning me on so much. How is a woman having this effect on me? I need to try and return the favor somehow.'_ Taylar thinks

Taylar pushes two of her fingers into her tight pussy and slowly removes them from her dripping wet pussy, and seductively slides one of them into her mouth. She is looking Albedo right in the eyes trying to turn her on. When she cleans every drop off her first finger she starts to put the second into her mouth then feels something around her wrist.

"MMMmmm... that's not fair Taylar... I want to taste you too." Albedo then takes her whole middle finger into her mouth and sucks it dry. "mmm... you taste just as good as Momonga does."

Taylar lets out a little moan as she has a small orgasm. _ 'I can't believe she made me cum like that. She only touched my finger.'_ she thinks

"We need to stop Albedo. I don't think I can keep myself together any longer."

"You think you had it rough? Try acting like you are sleeping through all of that." Ainz says to them

They both look at each other. Neither of them know what to say. I mean technically, they were raping him and they had no idea how he would take it. Judging from the look on his face when they looked up though, he didn't mind at all. He is staring right at both of them with a grin on his face

"I never let you know I was awake because I know you are a little scared of taking me into you since you are a virgin. I don't want you to think we have to do that. We can wait until you are both ready."

"How about after we suck your cock, you stick that huge dick in my tight angel pussy? How about you Albedo? Would you like him to stretch out your tight pussy as well?"

"You can use me as you like Momonga. Fill any hole in me you wish master." 

"First lets see if that sexy mouth of yours can take my cock Albedo."

Albedo and Taylar both tell him to stand and lean against the headboard. They crawl over on all fours like lioness' about to pounce on their prey. When they climb up his body they each start licking a side of his cock getting it soaked. When they get to the tip they make out for a short time with the tip of his dick as the meeting point. 

Once their saliva is dripping off his cock, Albedo positions herself right in front of him with Taylar moving right behind her. 

"I want to watch you take all of him down your throat Albedo." Taylar whispers to her

Ainz is so turned on by this he can't believe he hasn't cum yet. As he watches Taylar grab a handful of Albedo's hair and slowly push her down on his cock, he gets so hard his dick starts to pulse. Albedo has ten of his eleven inches down and starts to gag. She removes her mouth to catch her breath, much to the dislike of Taylar.

"Oh Albedo, you were so close. I think you just need some extra motivation for the last inch." Taylar says. 

She slowly slides her free hand down Albedo's abs and straight to her wet pussy. When Taylar plunges two of her fingers inside Albedo she let's out a scream of pure pleasure. 

After a moment she attacks Momonga's hard cock with renewed vigor. She goes up and down quickly after just about 5 inches then once her saliva was dripping down her chin she rammed every inch of him down her throat. 

Once she had all of him down her throat, Momonga grabbed her by the hair and held her there so he could finally enjoy the sensation of someone deepthroating his entire cock. He could see water starting to form in her eyes from choking on his dick but she made no attempt to pull away. 

She told him to use her as he wanted and she was going to stick to that. She finally got her masters cock and would let him do as he pleased even if it made her pass out.

He slowly pulled her head away from his cock that was dripping with her saliva. He tightly grabbed her hair to lean her head back and kissed her with as much passion he could give. 

"I want your big cock shoved down my throat too Momonga. Please, Please, Please throat fuck me until I can't speak." Taylar begs

"Can't say I don't love the dirty talk coming from you but I want to hear every word you moan Taylar. But don't worry, Albedo and I will make sure your words are incoherent to anyone."

Ainz lays down on his back with his head down at the bottom of the bed. He grabs Taylar by the hips and sits her right down on his face. He motions for Albedo to get behind her.

"Since you like the taste of Taylar so much Albedo I want you to eat her pussy until we are both covered in her cum."

As soon as Albedo receives her instructions she dives into Taylar's dripping cunt. She moves her tounge around to explore every inch of her and part her perfect little pussy lips so Albedo can slide her tounge deep inside her.

Right as she is inserting her tounge deep inside Taylar, Ainz puts two fingers in her tight pussy and slides one more finger in her ass. The moans at are escaping her lips while she is eating out Taylar is driving Taylar crazy. The vibrations from Albedo along with her tounge and Momonga's cock plunging into her throat was giving her an orgasm so strong she started to squirt a little.

"MMMmmm very good Albedo. You are right she tastes terrific." Ainz says

"Tha-Tha-Thank Yo-ou Mo-Momonga." Albedo moans as Ainz sticks another finger into her ass. Her juices start flowing down his hand and he wastes no time licking up all he can get his tounge on.

Ainz sees Taylar spin around to face him like she is going to ride him. She lowers her face to his hand and licks up the rest of Albedo off his hand. 

"Delicious Albedo. Now, I have waited long enough. Stick that big fucking cock in my tight pussy!" she demands from him.

He holds his cock up for her so she can lower herself down on him. As he enters her he can tell the foreplay and fingering didn't do much to stretch her out. She was still incredibly tight. Her first scream was out of pain trying to take all of Ainz into her but as soon as he broke her hymen it changed to pure pleasure. 

Hearing Taylar scream and moan from Ainz entering her gave Albedo another orgasm. Ainz dutifully lapped up every drop and removed his fingers from Albedo so he could eat her pussy while Taylar rode his cock. 

The sensation of her tight pussy squeezing his member made him want to cum every time she moved up and down. He used eating Albedo's pussy as a distraction so he wouldn't cum. He wanted to fuck both of them until they couldn't move before he came. He wasn't sure if this body could go for round 2 but he wasn't willing to find out just yet.

As Taylar was riding his cock and moaning in ecstasy he could feel her pussy squeezing his cock even tighter and knew she was cumin. The power of her orgasm was heard by anyone in earshot as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"MoooooooMongggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

When she finishes her multiple orgasm, 5 by Ainz' count, she collapses on the bed next to him. A look of pure bliss on her face. 

"Don't tell me you are done already Taylar. I have been holding back so I could fuck both of you until you couldn't move."

"No my love, I want to watch you fuck Albedo. Then I want you to cum inside both of us. I want to feel your hot seed inside me."

Hearing her say that made Ainz glad her tight pussy wasn't still wrapped around his cock. He definitely would have cum instantly if she would have said that and he was inside of her. He collected himself for a second then moved his face from under Albedo's delicious pussy and slid his body farther down so Albedo was positioned reverse cowgirl. 

He held his cock up for her just like he did for Taylar.

"Take your masters cock and do with it as you please Albedo. Fuck my brains out like you have always wanted to."

After hearing that Albedo got so wet she was dripping on his cock. She wasted no time and took every inch of him at once as she slammed down on him. Once the initial pain passed, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Her master was all the way inside her. Every inch of his supreme cock filled her insides. It was a lot even for a succubus but she was so eager she wouldn't mind if it hurt the whole time. 

"Your pussy is just as tight Albedo. Are you a virgin?"

"I was until now Momonga. Now I am yours forever. I want to fuck you so bad. To ride your cock until you are satisfied. Please fuck me Momonga, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." she repeats over and over as she bounces up and down on his cock. Ainz can see her perfect tits bouncing with her and reaches around to grab a hold of them and pinch her nipples.

"Oh master, yes, play with me anyway you want." Albedo moans

Ainz loves her tight pussy riding him reverse cowgirl but he really wants to see those tits, suck on them, and look at her beautiful face as he turns her into his. He sits up and pushes all the way inside her. She gasps at him being in so deep and orgasms all over his cock. 

When Ainz feels this, he throws her onto her back so he can see her as he fucks her. When he slides back on top of her and he is about to enter she requests something.

"Please fuck me in the ass master. Your fingers were magic in there. I want your cock to fill every hole I have for you to use." Albedo says

He puts his cock right up to her ass and slowly pushes it in. She tenses up at the initial pressure then once he breaks it, she lets out an ear splitting moan and orgasms so hard he body starts to shake.

"Oh my god master! It feels so good. Please pound my ass until I can't walk!"

As he is fucking Albedo, he grabs Taylar by the leg. She has been laying on the bed watching Ainz fuck Albedo while playing with herself. Ainz knew he wasn't going to last much longer fucking Albedo in the ass and wanted to cum in Taylar and Albedo like they both wanted. 

He wonders if Taylar is open to what Albedo is loving right now and slips one finger into Taylar's ass while she is fingering herself. To his surprise, she came immediately and at the same time Albedo had another orgasm from the pounding Ainz was giving her. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to cum in both of these beauties and claim them as his forever.

"Oh god yes, I'm going to cum." Ainz says. He removes his cock from Albedo's ass and shoves it in Taylar's tight pussy. 

"Oh Momonga fill my pussy up with your cum!" Taylar screams as she cums again as Ainz cums inside her

After two ejaculations inside Taylar and grabs the base of his cock to stop cumming for a second and rams his cock into Albedo's tight pussy. He lets go of his cock and fills her pussy to the brim with hot semen. 

"Yes master, impregnate me. Fill me with your cum so I can bear your child!" she screams as she orgasms with him.

After he cums in both of them and he removes his cock from Albedo, Albedo and Taylar both grab his cock and take turns licking up his remaining seed from the tip of his dick. Once they are satisfied there is no more for them, they probe each others mouths for the last remnants of his seed. Watching them make out with his cum as a bridge between their lips makes Ainz instantly hard again.

"Well at least I know it would have been ok for a round 2 now." he chuckles

"We can be ready again love. I would fuck you all day and night if I could after that mind blowing fuck you gave me." Taylar says to him

"While I would love to fuck both of you for the rest of my life and do nothing else. We are in charge of Nazarick and it's people so that will have to do for now. Don't worry too much my loves, there is always tomorrow night." he winks at both of them. "Now come rest on your body pillow. We have a long day tomorrow and now we really need to rest after that."

They both lay down on either side of him completely naked. Ainz does the same thing he does every night Taylar and Albedo stay in his room. He took in their beauty until they both fell asleep. He knew he was the luckiest man alive and was enjoying every minute of it.


	2. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo share their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again... this time is a little different though... unlike the first chapter, this chapter actually happens in my story... from the feedback I got from the first attempt at this I did alright... not great, not bad lol... I'll take it... never thought I'd be writing chapters like this anyway... well, let's get to the next lemon

Inside Albedo's room, not that she slept her anymore, Taylar and Albedo were having an interesting conversation.

  
"See, I told you. I knew you could make them." Taylar says

  
"T-T-Taylar are you sure about this?" Albedo asks

  
"Yes, I'm sure he will love them. It's not like you to be shy Albedo. Especially about something like this." Taylar says

  
"I just want to make sure you are really ok with this." Albedo says to her

  
"I wouldn't have suggested you make them if I wasn't ok with it. You got incredible seamstress skills Albedo. We might as well use them for something. It's not like the things made in this world are of great quality." Taylar tells her

  
"If you are ok with it then I feel much better. I am ready if you are." Albedo says

  
"Ok, let's go back to our room then." Taylar says to her

  
Taylar and Albedo make their way back to the room they shared with Ainz. Taylar told Ainz she was going to step up her teasing game but I'm sure he never imagined it would be to this extent. This also wasn't just to tease him. 

  
She knew Ainz, well Suzuki, and what kind of person he was on Earth. There was no way he would ever make a move on her or Albedo with both of them present in his bed. It was just something she could never see him doing. She was going to have to do it and show him it was alright with her, even if Albedo was there also.

  
As they made their way down the hall and to their door. She could see Fifth standing at the door waiting to open it for them. She had a blush on her face that she couldn't hide at seeing one of the last supreme beings and the Guardian Overseer wearing nothing but a silk robe that covered up very little. Taylar thought it was adorable and quickly made up a scheme to tease the maid as she did to Ainz. She whispered into Albedo's ear and the Overseer got a mischievous grin on her face as well. They walked right up to Fifth before entering the room.

  
"Good Evening Fifth." Taylar and Albedo both say at the same time.

  
As Fifth is about to greet her Queens, they both bend over slightly, since they were taller then the homunculus maid and both give her a kiss on the cheek at the same time, one on each side of her. Fifth turns completely red and faints from the sudden affection from them.

  
"Oops, I definitely didn't see that happening. Maybe that was a little too much for the poor girl." Taylar says

  
"Actually, I think that would be the reaction for most of the citizens of Nazarick Taylar. The same thing almost happened to me when you kissed me the first time." Albedo says

  
***HEAL***

  
Taylar casts a tier 6 healing spell on the maid. It got rid of any status effect you could imagine that wasn't a curse so it should wake the maid back up. Fifth opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor in front of Lady Taylar. She shot up from the ground and started to apologize.

  
"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Lady Tay-" she is interrupted by the person she is apologizing to

  
"It is ok Fifth. That was my fault, I'm sure you were just caught off guard. I was just trying to have a little fun with you. Hmm... I guess that sounds kind of bad after what I just did hehe." she giggles at the end

  
"T-T-Thank you Lady Taylar for your blessing. It is a great honor for a supreme being to be so affectionate towards a lowly maid." Fifth says

  
"You are not a lowly maid Fifth. You are a denizen of Nazarick. Ainz, Albedo, and I love everyone from Nazarick from the floor guardians to the maids." Taylar says to her

  
"Thank you Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo!" Fifth says

  
She steps forward and opens the door for her Queens. When they enter the room, they can see Ainz isn't in his bed, he is in the shower.

  
_'It couldn't get more perfect than this.'_ Taylar thinks

  
"Albedo, it appears Momonga is in the shower. I say we loosen our robes just to show a little of what you made and wait for him in the doorway. What do you say?" Taylar says to her

  
"We could just sneak in the shower with them on. I can make new ones if they get ruined in the water." Albedo says

  
"I like your thinking but I want to see the look on his face when he sees us wearing these." Taylar says

  
They both make their way over to where the bathroom is and sneakily open the door, making sure not to make any noise and alert Momonga to their presence. Once they have the bathroom door open, they loosen the belts holding their robes together just enough to show a good amount of cleavage and their legs just up to where you could almost see their panties. 

  
Taylar has a mischievous smile on her face knowing Ainz might have the same reaction to seeing them in this that Fifth had to being kissed on the cheek. Albedo, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about what is hopefully about to happen. She had dreamed of this since they came to this world and knowing she was this close was turning her on so much she was having trouble controlling herself.

  
Ainz had finally finished his shower. Something he usually didn't do because there was magic to clean yourself off with but every now and then he still liked to shower. It felt refreshing and since Taylar and Albedo were in her room talking, he had no idea how long they would be in there. He found out very quickly since coming here that those two women could talk to each other for hours on end if left alone. 

  
He grabbed his towel off the top of the shower and began to dry his hair with it while exiting the stall. At first, he didn't notice Taylar and Albedo because his eyes were covered by the towel and he tried not to use his life essence sense ability whenever he could. He brought the towel down to start to dry off his arms and froze in place at the sight before him.

  
Taylar and Albedo were both standing in the doorway to the bathroom staring right at him. Taylar had on an almost see-through black silk robe. He could see some of the red lace bra peeking out through the robe showing her incredible cleavage. As his eyes moved down her body he saw the red stockings and the little bit of her red lace tanga panties that were showing. He couldn't believe what was going on here.

  
He then turned his eyes to Albedo and took in her beauty as well. She was wearing a red see-through silk robe. He could see from the slightly open robe that she was wearing a black lace bra. As he trailed his eyes down her perfect figure, he saw the black stockings and black lace tanga panties peeking through her robe as well. Both of them looked incredible and he had no idea which one to stare at right now. 

  
He was so stunned by the turn of events not only could he not speak, but it completely slipped his mind that he was naked as a jaybird. His only means to cover himself up was still the towel that he was holding on top of his head. The sight of these two women was starting to make his blood boil he was getting so turned on. Taylar and Albedo noticed this from the growing member between his legs. Both of them gave him sultry smiles and completely dropped their robes to the floor.

  
When he saw both of them standing there now in nothing but red and black lingerie, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, he instantly got hard. They both noticed this and seductively swayed their hips as they made their way over to him. Taylar was enjoying every minute of this teasing with Albedo, but this wasn't just about teasing Momonga. 

  
She wanted this probably more then he did. She had thought about this for a long time now. It had always been about Suzuki and back on Earth as humans but to her, it did not matter they weren't there anymore. She wanted him to truly be with her and if it was going to happen, she was going to have to be the one to initiate it since he would never do something like that with two women in his bed.

  
As they both made their way over to Ainz, he had no idea what to do. He realized he hadn't said a word yet but honestly he had no idea what to say. This was something you see in a movie or an anime. Things like this didn't actually happen to people especially someone like Ainz. The man was still a virgin for Christ sake, he didn't know how to handle this situation. 

  
When they finally made their way to him, they both moved right up to either side of him. They put one of their hands behind his back and the other on each side of his chest. When he looked down at them and saw their almost naked, completely perfect bodies pressed up against his, and their eyes full of lust, he almost lost it right there. When they started tracing their hands down his chest, Taylar finally said something.

  
"I'd ask if you like what you see but..." their hands had gone all the way down by now and they were grabbing his incredibly hard cock right now and slowly stroking it together "it seems your friend here has already given us the answer."

  
Ainz still couldn't form words. He had finally snapped out of it enough to say something then Taylar and Albedo had grabbed his dick and he lost his words again. The only thing the poor man could do is nod his head at her words.

  
"I was saving myself for the man I loved on Earth but we never got to that. I knew I shouldn't have waited that long to ask you out but we are here now and nothing is stopping us. I knew you would never make a move on one of us with both of us in your bed and Albedo and I want nothing more than for you to be our first and only." Taylar tells Ainz

  
Ainz looks into her eyes and can tell she is sincere about wanting to do this. He turned his attention to Albedo and could see she wanted it as well. It actually relaxed Ainz a little to hear Taylar say her and Albedo were both virgins. He wasn't nearly as anxious now and he was finally able to get words out.

  
"Are you both sure you want your first time to be together? Wouldn't you like it better if it was just one on one?" he asks the beauties

  
"There will be plenty of time for one on one fun my love. Now, since you have finally relaxed enough to talk..."

  
Taylar finally stops stroking his cock and wraps both her hands around his neck and kisses him with all the passion she has been bottling up. Albedo, as planned beforehand, keeps stroking his dick and drops to her knees. Once she is staring right at his magnificent cock she can't help but start to get extremely wet knowing she is finally going to have her glorious lord inside of her. She slowly takes him into her mouth, as she bobs her head back forth, she takes more and more of him in her mouth making his shaft extremely wet from the saliva covering his member.

  
After just a few seconds, she feels Momonga's fingers running through her hair and can tell she is doing it right by the moans escaping his lips as Taylar is kissing him. When she got to the point she had almost all of him inside her mouth, he grabbed her hair tight and guided her just how he liked it. His left hand that had been feeling every inch of Taylar's body he could reach had finally covered every inch of her perfect body. He didn't want to take his hand off her perfect ass but thought since she came up with this, she should also feel the kind of pleasure he was right now with Albedo giving him head.

  
He slowly brought his hand down between Taylar's perfect breasts, felt every inch of her perfectly toned abs, and brought his hand down inside her panties. When he reached down to her pussy, she was already dripping wet with anticipation. He slowly teased her lips by rubbing them up and down while she dripped all over his finger. When her moans got to the point of driving him crazy, he slowly inserted his middle finger into her. She let out a moan so erotic and filled with lust he almost came instantly.

By this point, Albedo had realized just what Momonga wanted out of her on her knees and he no longer was guiding her. He still had his fingers intertwined with her hair but he was not telling her what to do. Albedo took this as a sign that she was doing exactly what he wanted and picked up the pace. She couldn't quite get all of him down her throat but it was obvious he wanted her to try. She pulled her mouth back to the point he was almost out of her completely then went back down as far as she could. She could feel him getting even harder when she got as much as she could down her throat. 

  
Taylar was so turned on by what he was doing with his fingers she was having trouble thinking straight. It was such a turn on that he was so comfortable with it after the initial shock, it made her even hornier. When she could feel herself on the verge of an orgasm, she came back to her senses. She wanted her first with Momonga inside of her. She broke the passionate kiss they were having, put her hands on his sculpted chest, and stifled her moans long enough to speak.

  
"I think it is time Albedo experienced those magic fingers of yours..."

  
Taylar slowly lowered herself down to her knees while running her hands down his body. When she saw the succubus trying to deep throat his impressive cock she was a little intimidated at how well she was doing and hoped she could be just as good. 

  
She had never done anything like this before, and even though she knew it was Albedo's first time also, she looked like she knew what she was doing. When she finally got to her knees, she grabbed the base of his cock and gave Albedo the look that is was her turn to be pleasured by Momonga. 

  
Albedo slowly stood up, planting kisses and licking Momonga all the way up his body. When their eyes met, Momonga wasted no time passionately kissing Albedo. He ran his hand over every inch of Albedo's body as he did with Taylar. The Overseer's proportions were just as perfect as Taylar's were. As Momonga softly traced her curves she started moaning with all the erotic and lustful enthusiasm Taylar did. 

  
He did the same thing with Albedo that he did to Taylar. He teased her a little by just rubbing lightly over the top of her lips. She was even wetter then Taylar was when he did this to her. Even being this wet, Momonga still had to use her own juices to lube up his finger so it would slide in. Since Taylar and Albedo were both virgins, they were incredibly tight. 

  
As he began to pleasure the Guardian Overseer, she had trouble even keeping her passionate kiss going she was moaning so erotically. Hearing these two women being pleased by him at the same time and moaning like that made him want them even more. When she couldn't keep the kiss going at all, he looked down to find her neck so he could pleasure her more. He saw Taylar taking him in and out of her mouth and his gaze lingered a bit on her so he could watch her sucking his cock. 

  
She might have been a virgin and never done anything like this but she was incredible at giving him head. Maybe she had watched Albedo, or read a book on it, or something because he didn't need to guide her at all. He ran his fingers through her hair while she pleasured him and he marveled at the sight of her taking every inch of him into her mouth. He wasn't quite sure how big he was, he didn't measure or anything, but he knew he was certainly more well endowed then he was on Earth. He was thankful for his new stamina stat since coming to this world because if this was on Earth, he would have cum ten times by now.

  
As he listened to the moans of Albedo while he was fingering her, nibbling on her ear, and sucking on her tits, he would steal a look down at Taylar every once in a while to watch her. As much as he loved what was going on, he needed, no wanted, to be inside both of these perfect women. He pulled back from Albedo and gently guided Taylar up until they were both standing. Looking at both of them, still in their lingerie, Momonga only had one thought.

  
_'Even the Goddess of beauty wouldn't hold a candle to these two.'_

  
"As much as I want to enjoy this forever. Why don't we go into the bedroom?"

  
They both give him a nod and each takes one of his hands. They guide him to the bed but stop him a couple feet before reaching it. They let go of his hands and give a mischevious smile to each other. They slowly walk over towards the bed seductively swaying their hips so he can get a good look at their perfect asses. When they reach the bed they both stand at the edge of the bed and slowly extend their arms across the sheets until they are on their knees on the bed and seductively crawl forward giving him a full view of their behinds and soaking wet pussies. 

  
Momonga is enjoying every second of what is going on. He wondered since they came to this New World who in the world brought them here. Right now, he was thanking that person in his mind like he was the greatest god to ever exist. When Taylar and Albedo finally reached the middle of the bed they raised their upper bodies while still kneeling and faced each other.

  
_'Oh god, please tell me they are about to do what I think they are!'_ Momonga thinks to himself

  
Like God was answering his prayers, Taylar and Albedo started making out while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Momonga didn't think he could get any more turned on then he already was but he was certainly mistaken. Watching the two most beautiful women in existence making out and feeling each other up, lit a fire under him. He made his way over to them, never taking his eyes off of them. When he slowly got on the bed, he got right behind Albedo and started running his tongue down her spine, planting kisses every once in a while to switch it up. 

  
He slowly unclasped her bra and took it off while sliding both his hands around her body to cup those immaculate tits. As he got a firm grasp on them he pressed his body right up against her back and sucked on her neck as he watched their tongues gently caress each other. He could hear Albedo starting to moan slightly at his touch and wanted Taylar to react the same way.

  
He slowly slid from behind Albedo and made his way over to Taylar, never taking his eyes of these two. He saw they were both getting very comfortable with each other and their roaming hands weren't just tracing the outlines of each other's curves, they were traveling to more intimate places. He saw both of them slide a hand into each other's panties and begin rubbing each other much to his delight.

  
He finally got behind Taylar after the momentary gawking he did at them pleasuring each other and seductively nibbled on her ear and gently used his tongue to trace her spine as he did to Albedo. He quickly unclasped her bra and felt he perfect tits just like Albedo. He got a little adventurous with Taylar and squeezed her nipples a bit to see how she would react. Her body shudders and moan made it apparent she loved it.

  
He wanted both of them so bad. He wanted to take both of them right now, but he knew he needed to please them like they did for him. He might have shown Taylar the books about ruling he got from the Library but he didn't show her the other ones he was reading. He knew this day would come eventually where he would need to please them. He didn't think it would be at the same time but he was glad he at least did a little research to prepare. He had found a couple of useful books for this occasion.

  
Of course, he had the Kama Sutra, but so far the one that benefitted him the most was called She Comes First. It was a book completely devoted to every pleasure sensor women had in their body. How to finger properly, go down on a woman for maximum effect, and where the most erogenous zones on a woman's body were. He slowly slid his hand down Taylars ribs and into the lace on the side of her panties. He slowly slid them off while he whispered in her ear.

  
"I can't wait to taste your pussy and please you like you did to me, my love."

  
Between being pleasured by Albedo's fingers, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, and Momonga slowly undressing her and whispering in her ear. Taylar was on the verge of an intense orgasm. She could feel it welling up inside of her ready to burst. She wanted nothing more than to release it but she wanted his cock inside of her when she did. She broke her kiss with Albedo to tell him what she really wanted right now.

  
"I want your tongue inside me so bad but I can't hold back this orgasm much longer with how turned on I am by you and Albedo. Please my love, I want you inside of me when I do."

  
Momonga really wanted to eat her out but the night is still young and they aren't done yet. It seemed like once she had her first with him inside of her she wouldn't try to hold anymore back and he wanted to make sure she came enough to be satisfied. There was Albedo too. He could try a position he saw in the Kama Sutra for just this occasion. He could get the taste he desired from Albedo while Taylar got what she wanted too.

  
"Whatever you desire my Queen~" Momonga says. 

  
Taylar was so caught off guard by how seductive it was coming from him, it sent shivers down her spine. She had to stop Albedo's finger from working its magic before she came on the spot. When she turned around to see where he went, she saw him laying at the top of the bed. He was holding that magnificent cock up for her to do with as she pleased and she nearly pounced on him like a lioness in heat.

  
Taylar slowly crawled up towards Momonga on all fours. Her immaculate tits swaying with every movement captivated Momonga like he was being hypnotized. When she got between his legs she pushed his cock down so it was laying on his stomach and proceeded to lick the entire length of his shaft. She went up and down like a popsicle a few times to get him wet then took the entire cock into her mouth and swallowed every inch. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth staring directly in his eyes while she did it. She could tell he liked to watch and from the pulsing cock slowly exiting her mouth, it turned him on even more if she stared back. 

  
Once she got him completely out and he was nice and wet. She moved over him cowgirl style and slowly lowered herself down onto him. When Momonga said she was tight as he was trying to finger her might have been an understatement. Even with all the foreplay from Momonga and Albedo, she was still incredibly tight. He could tell it was painful for her and he felt kind of bad. He read all that foreplay was supposed to ease the pain but it didn't seem to help.

  
"The foreplay was supposed to make it hurt less. Maybe we need more of it next time." he says

  
"No love. It did help, your cock is just magnificent and I'm not used to it yet."

  
Taylar finally gets the head in after she says that and pain fills her face. Momonga can feel it and is about to stop her. He wanted this more then anything but not if she was going to hurt like this. Before he can she takes more of him inside of her and her pain starts to vanish. She is taking more and more of him and he feels her tighten around his cock again and again like she is squeezing it. 

She is screaming his name so loud he is pretty sure people at the entrance can hear her. He sees her taking more and more of him while she is cumming all over his dick. When she gets almost all of him inside of her, she begins going up and down on his cock and she hasn't stopped screaming or orgasming yet.

  
Momonga had almost completely forgotten about Albedo watching Taylar orgasm and starts to feel bad for it. He sees her kneeling at the bottom of the bed. She seems to be pleasing herself while she is watching Taylar orgasm. Albedo immediately senses Momonga looking at her and locks eyes with him. He motions her over with a finger and she seductively crawls over as Taylar did. 

  
She noticed Momonga's cock slightly jumping up and down without his control when Taylar did it. She wanted to turn him on just as much. When she finally made it to him, he ran his fingers gently up the side of her neck to the back of her head and through her hair. When his fingers were intertwined with her hair and his hand was behind her head, he grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss so passionate it made a succubus blush. He pulled away from their kiss and said...

  
"Stand up Albedo."

  
She did as her master said and stood up. She was standing right over him inches from his face. He was looking up at her goddess-like figure and couldn't help but smile. 

  
_'First I was concerned what Tabula would think. Now, I just want to thank the settings maniac.'_ he thought

  
"Slowly take your underwear off Albedo."

  
Albedo starts to slowly take off her panties. Momonga couldn't take his eyes off of her ass. It was all he was staring at until her panties came down lower and he could see those perfect lips. 

  
_'They both are actually perfect. I didn't think perfection existed.'_ he thinks

  
When he finished his inner monologue, Albedo was done with her command. She eagerly awaited his next order.

  
"Come here Albedo."

  
Momonga says that and grabs her right leg and pulls it over to his other side so she is spread in all her glory in front of him. He grabs her by the thighs and pulls her right onto his waiting tongue. The moment he moved his tongue inside Albedo, her moan matched Taylars decibel level and now Momonga knew everyone in the world just heard both of them. 

  
He continued to please Albedo while Taylar had her way with his cock. He was trying different things he read on Albedo to see what she liked but it didn't seem like she had a preference. She screamed and moaned now matter what he tried. Until he also inserted a finger. She immediately came and lost all strength in her lower body. She fell right down on his face but it didn't help, it just made it worse. With her lips so pressed up against his face, he got his tongue even deeper inside her. The intensity of her orgasm just skyrocketed and she had to grab him by the hair and squeeze to stabilize herself. 

  
Momonga actually loved when she did that because she pulled him even deeper inside her. Luckily for the noise level, Taylar had seemed to finally stopped cumming and was simply now building up another one. Taylar leaned forward while sliding up and down on his cock and grabbed Albedo's tits from behind. She leaned into her neck and started kissing it. 

  
"Your turn." she seductively whispers into Albedo's ear and slowly takes every inch of Ainz out of her dripping pussy.

  
Albedo sees Taylar remove herself from his member and quickly switches places. This is what she has been waiting for. As much pleasure as she got from his fingers, Lady Taylar, and pleasing him with her mouth, this was what she wanted. She saw Lady Taylar having trouble because of how big he was. She just wanted him deep inside her and was going to get the pain over with as quickly as possible.

  
Once she felt his tip start to enter her, she thrust herself downward with all her might. She screamed out in obvious pain and it startled Momonga. He grabbed onto her hips to pick her up but she grabbed his wrists and just shook her head at him. She stayed with him fully inside her for a few seconds then slowly started to raise herself up. Momonga could feel the pain starting to wash away from her and he internally sighed.

  
She started going up and down just like Taylar. Taking every inch he had, moaning incoherent words even a translator wouldn't be able to help with. After Albedo got into her rhythm, Taylar took her turn on Momonga's face. He tried the same thing with Taylar he did with Albedo trying different techniques. This time he could tell subtle differences in her reaction. She would pull his hair a little harder, moan a little higher, or tense her muscles up. 

  
Right as he hit a spot that made Taylar do all three things he just listed and have another orgasm. At the same time, Albedo had also just had another orgasm and collapsed on his cock when he lost all strength in her legs at the second one. It didn't help her situation because the sudden pleasure from every inch going back inside her while she was already cumming made it more intense than before.

  
Momonga finally realized he hadn't cum yet. It wasn't that he didn't feel the need to, for some reason, he could just stop himself from doing it. The more he lost himself in what was going on the harder it was to stop from happening but it didn't require his undivided attention. He could please both of them and still hold back. He was grateful for this revelation. The question now was...

  
_'When should I?'_

  
He certainly didn't want to disappoint either of them. Like the angel she was, Taylar saved him from having to make that decision. She moved back a little and got closer to his face. When he looked at her it almost looked like she wanted to ask something but was too shy to say it.

  
"Seriously, now you get shy?" he says playfully

  
"You don't... umm... have to... but will you... cum inside me???"

  
"Are you sure you want that?"

  
Taylar just nods her head and says.

  
"Whatever happens, happens."

  
"Me too my love. Cum inside me right now please~" Albedo begs

  
He sits up a little and grabs Albedo by the hips. Taylar slides down a little when he sits up and is pressing up against Albedo now. He spins them both around so they are on their backs now and unleashes his seed inside Albedo with a moan of his own. 

  
After he gives Albedo some of his seed, he pulls out and puts it in Taylar who is laying spread eagle right on top of Albedo. He gives her just as much as Albedo got. As he is falling to the side, he grabs Taylar and moves her on the other side of him. Both Taylar and Albedo are just laying there, smiles on their faces, eyes closed, enjoying the memory of what just happened.

  
Now that they finally got Momonga to go the final step, they better not have to work this hard to get it again.

_'He got comfortable with it pretty fast' _ they both think

  
After a few moments, they both roll over on each side of him and drift off to a peaceful nights rest. The shit eating grin on Ainz face didn't disappear the whole time he slept.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is... hope that one was passable... The last one was just a try at making one and I didn't want to make these ones as... umm... let's say rough as the last one... don't expect many of these... I honestly don't see a reason for me to write another for my story but since I leave it open to it happening whenever I guess I could write one if I felt like it to change it up... well, thanks for reading


	3. One on One and The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz and Albedo share some alone time.
> 
> Taylar punishes Ainz and Albedo for taking too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are for another lemon... I honestly didn't plan on writing another one but a bunch of people requested I write this particular one so here we go... hope you enjoy it... just remember, I suck at these lol... so I give you Ainz and Albedo from chapter 14 of my main story... I added a bonus scene at the end... call it a gift for everyone requesting I write this lemon.

"I want you to have that talk with Albedo before she leaves for the Re-Estize Kingdom." Taylar replies

  
"You don't want to come?" Ainz asks

  
"What talk?" Albedo asks

  
"No, I'll be fine here with Narberal." Taylar says

  
"At least let me summon Rubedo or Sebas to stay with you." Ainz says

  
"Still overprotective I see. I could decapitate Fluder with a backhand probably and he is the strongest magic caster in this country and I'm a healer. I doubt you have much to worry about." she says. She gives him a kiss and leaves the room with Narberal.

  
"Umm... so what talk Momonga?" Albedo says

  
"It would be better to talk in Nazarick." Ainz says

  
***SILENCE* *GATE***

  
They step through the Gate and into Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo's bedroom. Albedo is a little confused at the sudden appearance in their bedroom if he was going to talk to her. She supposed it was one of the most secure places in all of Nazarick. Just as she was about to ask Momonga what the talk was about, he stopped her question with their lips meeting.

  
Ainz wasted no time and slid his tongue across her lips seeking entrance. Albedo was more than willing to let him do as he pleased to her and couldn't get her lips open fast enough. His hands didn't linger on her waist for very long. He slowly ran his fingers up her ribs, applying just enough pressure so that it didn't tickle but not enough for it to feel like a massage. 

  
Ainz learned this trick on Albedo a few weeks ago. It gave her whole body goosebumps but not the kind that sent a shiver up your spine. No, no, no, these were the kind that drove Albedo crazy with desire. She could barely contain the moans coming out of her mouth from his touch and neither of them had taken any of their clothes off yet. 

  
Ainz continued trailing his fingers up Albedo's perfect figure. After he had gently traced the outside curves of her immaculate tits, he sent his fingers around to her shoulder blades and up towards her shoulders. When he reached her shoulders, he used slightly less pressure so it was closer to a tickle, then increased the pressure when he got to her arms. 

  
When he reached her elbow, he lightened the pressure once again, trying to follow everything he remembered in that book about driving a woman crazy. It was certainly working on Albedo, Ainz could tell she was close already. It made him want to smirk knowing he could make THE demonic creature of lust putty in his hands before he even took her clothes off.

  
Albedo had been with Momonga and Taylar many times now, but this is the first time Momonga had been like this before. Every touch, every kiss, even every motion of his tongue was filled with so much passion, Albedo thought maybe Momonga was an incubus in disguise. Momonga was driving her wild with only kisses and his touch before he even removed her clothing. Albedo has never been so turned on from just making out before and can already feel her first one coming on just minutes in.

  
It was finally time for Ainz to give Albedo her first release. Of course, he knew exactly what she needed at this moment for that to happen and to stroke his own ego. He was going to finish her off with words. Being a level 100 warrior meant Albedo's strength was on par with anyone's, and it was nearly impossible to get the upper hand on her in close quarters. 

  
Nothing turned her on more then being manhandled. If it was anyone but Albedo and Ainz, this wouldn't be considered playful rough like it is to them. If they did this to anyone else, with a few exceptions, the other might not survive.

  
It wasn't heard by Albedo inside the room but out in the hall, there were suffering clouds telling the guards that if they entered, their lives were forfeit. Ainz slammed Albedo into the wall with his body pressed up against her. It was hard enough to crack the marble wall and for the guards to feel the wall shake. He traced the vein up her neck with his tongue and whispered in her ear...

  
"By the time I'm through with you..." Ainz moves to look her straight in the eye. He pins her arms above her with his left hand and grabs her throat with his right. "You are going to think I'm the demonic creature of lust~" he says to her. Albedo completely lost it.

  
"MOOOOOOOOO.... ZPSC... OLI... AEAEJVM... AEGL..."

  
Ainz is certain she was about to scream his name, but she started speaking gibberish. He then realized it wasn't gibberish at all but the demonic language. He was so caught off guard he only caught the last word clearly and the word AEGL (MORE) was all he needed to hear. Albedo looked like she wanted to rip off her dress and take her turn on him but he couldn't let that happen just yet.

  
Being inside Albedo while she was orgasming was an intense experience, to say the least. It wasn't just mere pleasure, it was like connecting souls together. Even with all of Ainz body control, he was never able to stop himself from letting go.

  
Sounds like the perfect moment to make a child right? That is where you would be wrong. Albedos were so intense, nothing was staying in there. She had to orgasm like that at least twice before he thought he might stand a chance. 

  
Ainz kisses her. It is quick but passionate and removes his hand from her throat and trails it down her body.

  
"Not yet my love~" he grabs the bottom of her dress and pulls it up to her waist. "I'm not through with you yet~" then he spins her around so he is behind her.

  
Ainz sucks on her ear and plants kisses down her neck. He guides his right hand down to her dripping wet entrance. Ainz glides his fingers over Albedo's wet lips, parting them ever so slowly. Ainz licks up Albedo's neck and her ear seductively whispering to her to drive her crazy.

  
"You like grinding my cock between your ass while my fingers drive you insane don't you?"

  
"Ahhh... yes, please use me my...." Albedo's words are cut off when Ainz shoves two fingers inside of her. "Er... ved... amihlg... Dej'h zpscnjv... IHEW!"

  
Hearing Albedo slip back into the demonic language and beg him not to stop was making him want to cum as she ground his dick between her ass cheeks pressed up against him. He still had his clothes on and it wasn't helping at all to lessen his desire. Hearing the demonic language in Albedo's sexy voice was a bigger turn-on than he ever anticipated.

Ainz used his left hand to remove Albedo's dress from the upper half of her body while he used his right hand to fulfill Albedo's demonic request. He couldn't help but run his hand over every inch of her once he got her dress off and she was completely naked. No matter how many times he saw her body, it was always something to behold. Perfection on every level. 

  
Albedo finally found her hands free and reached around to grab Momonga's hard cock. If he wasn't going to give it to her yet, she at least wanted to touch it, stroke it, something. She needed it so badly right now. Ainz put a stop to that by pressing up against her so she couldn't get her hands to his cock. He wanted to put it inside of her in the worst way but not yet.

  
"I need it Aeaejvm, give it to me!" Albedo pleads

  
"Patience my Demon Queen..." She almost collapses when he puts the two fingers he was using deep inside her and rubs the spot that always sends her over the edge. 

  
Ainz can feel her tightening around his fingers. He grabs her left tit in his hand and pinches her nipple while he rubs her G-spot. It sends Albedo over the edge for the second time, it is so intense she doesn't even get any words out just an ear-splitting moan.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

  
After her orgasm passes, Ainz picks up his shaky legged Demon Queen bridal style and carries her over to the bed. The next time she did that, he planned on joining her. Ainz laid Albedo in the center of the bed, took off his own clothes, and got over the top of her. Albedo thought she was finally getting Momonga inside her and was ready to be taken right now. 

  
Ainz, on the other hand, knew he would not last very long the first time. He may have been trying to drive Albedo crazy but it was working on him too. She may have let him take control but Albedo had her own tricks to drive you crazy even when she was the submissive one.

  
Ainz brought their lips together and their tongues dueled to see which one wanted the other more. Ainz couldn't help his hand traveling all over Albedo's body. She was irresistible to touch. He wanted to make sure not a single inch of her went unpleased.

  
After he broke the kiss, he trailed his kisses and tongue down Albedo's neck, right down to her breasts. He sucked on one while he played with the other then switched to the other so it didn't go neglected. 

  
"Oh... Zpsc... yes! oli! yes! oli!" Albedo moans as Ainz gives her tits the attention they deserve.

  
Ainz finally makes his way down to where he wanted to be. He had wanted to get a taste of Albedo since they stepped through that portal. Now, he was going to taste his delicious Demon Queen until she burst. 

  
When his tongue met her clit, Albedo gasped in ecstasy. Her hands went from grasping the sheets with a death grip to doing the same to Ainz hair as she tried to bury his tongue into the deepest parts of her. Ainz parted her lips with his tongue and slowly tasted his way deep into Albedo. She was grinding her hips against his face trying to get every inch of his tongue inside to taste her. 

  
As Albedo was getting in a rhythm, Ainz plunged two fingers inside of her while he worked her with his tongue. It caused Albedo's whole body to start to shake and Ainz knew she was close again. He moved his left hand around her leg to thumb her clit and kept pleasuring her with the two fingers while he sat up for her next orgasm. 

  
Watching Albedo's flushed body, chest heaving from her ragged breathing, biting her lip and trying not to scream out was almost too much for Ainz. He wanted her to scream in ecstasy more than anything.

  
"Don't hold back my Queen. Let me hear you scream."

  
"ERRRRRRRRR... FUCK... AEAEJVMMMMMMM... ZPSC ME NOW!"

  
Ainz could feel her tightening around his fingers now and knew she started her third one. He pulled his fingers out while still working her clit with his thumb and slid his cock right into Albedo's dripping wet pussy. The moment her wet walls started squeezing Ainz hard cock as he thrust in and out of her, he finally lost it too. He came so intensely, it sent Albedo into another orgasm even stronger than the last one.

  
"Fuck my Tpllj... fucking zpsc are you... tight." That soul connecting orgasm was so intense this time even Ainz started speaking demonic as he spilled his seed inside his Demon Queen.

  
"Oli! That's what I wanted! Give it to me!" Albedo cries out as she tries to get every drop of Momonga inside of her.

  
Ainz grabs Albedo's hips and thrusts deep inside of her. He continues pounding her as deep as he can to prolong both of their orgasms. The feeling of Albedo tightening around him doesn't let him prolong it for as long as he would have liked, only about a minute, but halfway through, he could feel Albedo go completely limp as he finished inside her. Realizing Albedo was already spent after just a few minutes of Ainz having his way with her let a surge of pride and desire fill Ainz.

  
"That was amazing Momo-"

  
Ainz doesn't let Albedo finishes, instead, he kisses her with even more desire than he showed her before. He slowly pulled himself out of her while he showed her with his tongue that he wasn't done with her yet.

  
"We are just getting started my Demon Queen." Ainz says to her when he pulls back to look her in her eyes. He grabs Albedo by the hips and spins her around so she is laying on her stomach. He picks her ass up in the air and positions himself right behind her. 

  
Albedo looks back with her face buried in the sheets to watch Momonga go inside of her. He sees all the lust and desire return to her eyes when he is about to go inside of her once more. This time he slowly enters her wonderful, wet entrance. Letting his hard cock slowly stretch out Albedo's insides. No matter how many times, or how hard, Ainz pounded on Albedo, or Taylar for that matter, they were both always as tight as virgins.

  
"ZPSC... How mgl oep always so tight!" Ainz gets so lost slowly going in and out of Albedo's tight pussy that he can't help mixing English and the demonic language like he was making Albedo do not long ago.

  
"Thatttttsss.... ahhh fuck.... a.... yes deeper! fuck... ahhhh... a secretttttt..... fuck yes...."

  
"Keeping secrets... ohhh fuckin hell.... from your... yes fuck! king..." Ainz reaches down with his right hand and grabs Albedo by the hair. He keeps her face down in the sheets and puts his left hand on the small of her back. "I think you need to be punished."

  
"Yes master, I have been very bad. Punish me as you see fit."

  
"Good, step one is admitting your mistake." Ainz rams his cock all the way inside Albedo. It forces her flat on her stomach again as her eyes spin from the sudden jolt of intense pleasure.

  
"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK" she screams out.

  
He leans down right next to her ear as she moans in pleasure. "Step two is getting fucked senseless until you spill your darkest desires without me asking."

  
As soon as Ainz finishes saying that, he grabs Albedo by both of her shoulders and pounds her as deep and hard as he can. He can feel Albedo start cumming almost instantly and he can't hold himself back either, but he wasn't going to stop. 

  
He promised to fuck her senseless and he would do that even if he needed to start casting spells on himself. Hearing Albedo ramble in two languages with a voice full of lust, desire, and need kept Ainz hard as a rock and plowing into Albedo's dripping pussy.

  
"ZPSC... ZPSC... ZPSC... AEGL... AEGL... Fuck me harder with hrmh fnv sesc... ZPSC ME YES!"

  
"I see you still haven't been punished enough!"

  
Ainz pulls back on Albedo's shoulders to pick her up into him. He leans her back up against his chest while she is sitting on her heels with his cock still buried deep inside of her. He wraps his right arm around her front to play with her tits and pinch her nipples while he slides in an out of her to get a rhythm. 

  
When they both get in a good rhythm in their new position, Ainz trails his left hand down the front of her as he increases his pace. As his pace gets faster, Albedo starts moaning, words only escaping her lips every once in a while. 

  
Once Ainz finally reaches where he was pounding her with the same vigor once again, he finally placed his left hand at the top of her perfect pussy lips and began rubbing her clit while he fucked her harder and harder.

  
"Fuckkkk.... gods.... ZPSC... fuck... zpsc... it... zpsc me... was Taylar... fuck oli! ZPSC! FUCK! ZPSC! ZPSC! YES RMGDLG! RMGDLG! RMGDLG! I want oep... fuckkkk... in my... rmgdlg oli... rmgdlg... my mii!"

  
Right as she spilled the secret that it was somehow Taylar's doing that they were always this tight, and her new desire for Momonga. Albedo lost all control of her body as another orgasm hit her full force. She couldn't see anything but white and stars in her eyes as Momonga took her from behind. 

  
To her shocked, surprise, and utter delight, Momonga stuck his thumb in her ass right as she started cumming. It sent her orgasm into overdrive right as he released inside of her himself. When Albedo felt him release inside her once more, she felt nothing but pleasure as he coated her walls with his seed.

  
When Ainz finally finished filling her, she fell on the bed in front of him and rolled over on her back. She looked up at Ainz and took in every inch of him. His perfectly sculpted body, gorgeous face, jet black hair, and blood red eyes that seem to see right into your soul.

  
_'The Supreme Being of Perfection.'_ Albedo thinks but doesn't say. She knows her Lord Momonga doesn't like to be called things like that even if it is the truth. She knows exactly what he needs right now and it isn't words. 

  
She changed her look from submissive queen to shy and naughty as she sat up on the bed then got on all fours facing Momonga, biting her lip while she switched positions and looked him up and down. 

  
Once Albedo got on all fours and started crawling forward, her eyes never left Momonga's. The distance between them was short but she made it so seductive Ainz felt like she crawled across Nazarick to get to him. 

  
As she inched closer to Ainz, Albedo could see Momonga's desire to be inside of her once again. Even when she could sense his hard cock just inches from her, she never broke her gaze. She simply opened her mouth and crawled forward, slowly taking every inch of him down her throat.

  
Once she had every inch of him down, Albedo's tongue came out and started licking Ainz balls. She slowly started pulling back while using her tongue to leave a pattern in the wake of her lips, never breaking her gaze from Momonga.

  
When she got all the way back to the tip, she grabbed Momonga's ass and pulled him forward to slam his cock down her throat. Ainz never broke her gaze either and watched this perfect woman go to work on him. When she slammed her mouth down on his hard dick, he couldn't help but grab her horns and start thrusting into her while he watched her. 

  
"Fuckkkk! You are... ahhhh... amazing!"

  
"Mmmm - hmmmm." Albedo says with her mouth full. The vibrations drive Ainz crazy.

  
Ainz wasn't sure when she figured out how to get the rest of him down her throat, but at this moment he really didn't care. No gagging, no tears in her eyes, just her tight, warm throat wrapped all the way around his cock. It made him want to cum again but he needed to inside of her again. Every time tonight was going to be inside of her tight pussy, no matter how much he had to hold back.

  
He gave one last thrust and held Albedo there for a few seconds to get his cock even harder then slowly pulled her away as she slurped his cock on the way out of her mouth. He pulled her up into a kiss while he was still in the sitting position. Albedo wrapped her arms around Momonga's neck as they deepened the kiss and she started to reposition herself. 

  
She always knew what he wanted and when just by looking into his eyes. As she was getting into position, Ainz grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up towards him. Albedo knew Momonga wanted to be ridden right now, and she planned to satisfy him as much as he did for her.

  
He slowly lowered Albedo down as their tongues battle each other. He spread her lips out to let the tip in and once Albedo felt him enter her, she took all of him in an instant. The sensation of Albedo taking him all at once again would have made Ainz call out her name if he didn't reflexively just bite down on Albedo's neck hard enough to draw blood. It made Albedo even wetter knowing Momonga's reaction was so powerful.

  
"Yes! Mark me all over Momonga!"

  
Albedo kept her hands around Momonga's neck and leaned back with her feet flat behind Momonga to really give him a ride. 

  
"Now, I'm going to fuck you senseless!"

  
When Albedo started riding him like a bull, Ainz couldn't help but lean forward to unleash his mouth and tongue on her perfect tits. The more Momonga pleasured Albedo's nipples, raked her back, and squeezed his strong arms around her, the more lost in her feelings Albedo got. 

  
The harder Albedo rode Momonga, the closer he got to filling her up again. Once Albedo could feel herself about to explode, she leaned back towards Momonga. Albedo wanted him to finish at the same time, and just like Momonga did with her, it would only take words whispered in his ear.

  
"Cum deep inside me, my king~"

  
That was it for Ainz. He and Albedo both released at the same time, with moans so loud neither thought they actually said a real word. Ainz couldn't help but thrust inside Albedo as he finished. 

  
Whenever Albedo used her seductive tone, it made Ainz want to pound the fuck out of her no matter what. By timing it the way Albedo did, she gave Ainz the will to draw out both their orgasms by two minutes. 

  
They both collapsed on the bed after that one and Albedo immediately moved to cuddle with Ainz. Albedo ran her fingers up and down his chest and abs admiring every inch of him again. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face but she held back her thoughts which were only just one word.

  
_'Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.'_

  
"Albedo..." her thoughts are broken by Ainz "I hate to say this but we should get cleaned up to go."

  
"I know... I just... I like getting to be this close to you. Can't we stay like this for a bit longer Momonga?" She even used the secret power Taylar taught her from anime called the Sad Puppy Eyes.

  
_'Oh god! I can't believe she used the Sad Puppy Eyes power! Taylar is certainly to blame for this!'_

  
"We can stay like this for a bit longer love." Ainz says. And score one for the cuddle team!

  
After about ten minutes. "Come on my love. Time to get ready." Ainz says

  
"I know..." Albedo sighs

  
"How about this..." Albedo turns her head up to look at him. "You wanted to cuddle to be close. So..." he pulls her up so she is on top of him. Ainz sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up when Albedo wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "If this isn't close enough for you, I promise I'll make love to every inch of you in the shower." Ainz finishes and smirks at Albedo.

  
"I'll hold you to that, my love." Albedo says as she leans in for a kiss. The door to the bathroom closes and you hear the water turn on.

**Bonus scene...**

Albedo was putting her gear back on after getting cleaned up in the shower with Ainz. She wasn't getting ready very quickly because she couldn't stop thinking about the shower she just had. While she was staring at the door wondering if she should go back in and surprise attack Momonga one more time, the bathroom door opened. There was Momonga, drying himself off with a towel, and standing there completely naked again.

  
Albedo watched the water droplets running down his body that he missed with the towel, and couldn't help but audibly gulp. It was taking everything in her not to jump his bones again as she watched him. She must have been staring too long because Momonga noticed her looking.

  
"See something you like, my queen?" he says with a knowing smile as he makes his way over to Albedo.

  
"I certainly see something, my king." Albedo says to him as he gets right up next to her.

  
"And what do you see Albedo?"

  
Albedo puts her hands on his stomach and runs her hands up his body. Feeling every inch of his abs, chest, and shoulders until her hands interlocked behind his neck.

  
"Perfection." she says matter of factly and leans up for the kiss she set herself up for. 

  
Ainz sees a gate open in the corner of his vision when he is about to kiss Albedo. He turns his attention to it waiting for Taylar to come through. He figured she would come pretty soon they were a little later then they were supposed to be. Through the Gate steps Taylar but what surprised Ainz was that Narberal was right behind her.

  
He certainly didn't anticipate Taylar bringing Narberal through and he was standing there naked after Albedo threw his towel aside to admire him. Narberal saw Lord Ainz standing there wearing nothing and happened to look down. Ainz just saw her blush and he quickly grabbed the towel to wrap around his waist.

  
While he was doing that, he saw Taylar lean into Narberal and whisper something he couldn't hear. He did see Narberal get three shades redder and divert her eyes after Taylar was done so he could only imagine what she said to her. Finally, Taylar said something.

  
"Narberal, go back to the inn for a bit. I have to punish Lord Ainz and Lady Albedo for not knowing what punctuality is." Taylar says to Narberal

  
"As you command, Lady Taylar." Narberal replies steadily even with the blush she can't get off her face and steps back through the Gate.

  
Ainz should probably be terrified by what Taylar has in store for punishment but his curiosity got the best of him and he just had to ask.

  
"What did you whisper to Narberal?"

  
"Oh, I just told her if she was that impressed. She should see it when it gets hard." Taylar smirks and Ainz actually blushes. "Now for your punishment." she points at Albedo.

  
"M-My punishment?"

  
"That's right, you have been a very bad girl Albedo." Taylar says

  
"Ummm... Taylar, it isn't h-" Taylar put a finger up to Ainz mouth to silence him.

  
"You are in trouble too mister." She turns back to Albedo. "You! Take everything off and sit on the bed." Taylar turns back to Ainz. "And you!" She rips the towel off him leaving him standing there naked again. "You stand right there and don't move."

  
Taylar moves past both of them and heads towards the closet. She opens the door and disappears for a minute. Albedo finishes taking everything off again and sits on the bed facing Ainz. Albedo can't take her eyes off Ainz and wants nothing more than to jump over there and take him in her mouth again.

  
Just thinking about how he reacted to her taking every inch of him started to heat up Albedo's thighs. Albedo couldn't help herself and started using her fingers to pleasure herself as she stared at his cock. Just when a small moan she couldn't hold in escaped her lips, Taylar returned from the closet.

  
"No touching yourself Albedo! You are in trouble."

  
Taylar says as she emerges from the closet. Taylar is completely naked, much to Ainz and Albedo's delight, but she is holding something on a hangar. Ainz takes a closer look and can't believe what is on the end of that hangar.

  
"Is that a school girl uniform?" he asks

  
"It sure is." Taylar says as she comes to stand next to Albedo. "Put this on." She says and throws it at Albedo. "As for you Lord Ainz..." She grabs his dick and leads him to the sofa not far from where they are standing. Taylar sits on the edge of the sofa and leans back while she makes Ainz get on his knees. "You are going to show me how sorry you are while I watch Albedo slowly strip out of that outfit."

  
Ainz isn't really sure how getting to go down on Taylar is a punishment, but he surely isn't going to complain. He licks his lips in anticipation and starts kissing his way down her thighs towards his goal. He gets interrupted halfway through when Taylar grabs his hair and shoves his face straight into her waiting pussy.

  
"I said show me! Now apologize to your queen." Taylar says while grinding herself against Ainz face.

  
She looks up and sees Albedo doing her best to seductively strip off her clothes and guide her hands all over her body. Taylar was happy to see that Albedo had taken her lessons to heart and had been practicing on her own. Just watching Albedo was heating her up, and with Ainz using that magical tongue of his deep inside her. She was already ready to cover Ainz face in her juices.

  
"Ahhhhh... FUYRRRRRR.... Yes! Lick every inch inside... fvuat pulavaaaa!!! Fuckkkk... YRRRRR!!"

  
'Holy shit he made me start speaking Celestial. God, I love that fucking tongue of his!' Taylar thinks as she covers Ainz in her sweet smelling scent.

  
When Taylar finally finishes her first one, she picks Ainz head up and leans her flexible body in for a kiss while keeping her legs on his shoulders. She kisses him with passion and want, her tongue seeking her own taste inside his mouth.

  
The taste of her in his mouth and him in her mouth was the sexiest thing in the world to Taylar. Well, there was one thing that tasted better but that was for later. She couldn't get enough of it and it immediately made her desire for more servicing skyrocket.

  
"Now that your face has apologized..." she looks him right in the eye. "It's time for your tongue to do the same." As she finishes, she wraps her legs around his neck and pulls him back down into her.

  
Ainz dives right back in where he left off. Taylar's taste was addictive already, he wouldn't mind this punishment if it lasted for the rest of time. Ainz can feel one of her hands leave his hair and sees Taylar reach down with it to spread her lips open for him as she pulls him even farther inside of her.

  
Taylar is having trouble focusing on Albedo with all Ainz is doing to her. Albedo is doing a magnificent job seducing Taylar from a distance. Taylar saw she was just down to her bra and panties now and enjoyed seeing Albedo's body just as much as Ainz did. 

  
Right as Ainz hit a spot deep inside her with his tongue that made her whole body tense, Albedo turned her back on Taylar and bent over at the waist to slowly take off her panties for Taylar's viewing pleasure. Albedo's seductive move sent Taylar over the edge once more as she covered Ainz tongue with her juices.

  
"Ahhhhh... fuck YRRRRRR!!! Albedo gi sexy bitxllll! FUYRRRRRR!!!! AHHHH YES!!!"

  
Once Taylar had finally calmed down enough to move, she got up and headed towards the desk bringing Ainz along by his cock. Ainz took a look over at Albedo, he wanted to see what was driving Taylar so crazy but he never got to look. Taylar grabbed his chin and moved his face towards her.

  
"My eyes only Lord Ainz. Part of your punishment is not getting to see Albedo at her sexiest."

  
Taylar makes it to the desk and bends herself over it. She turns her head so she can get a good view of Albedo while Ainz fucks her from behind. She brings both her hands back and spreads herself open for him.

  
"Now fuck your queen like your sorry!" Taylar demands

  
Ainz knows from before she isn't looking for him to romance himself into her. She wants it now and that is what he is going to give her. He wastes no time plunging straight inside her. 

  
Taylar can feel Ainz spreading out her tight walls as she takes every inch of him deep inside her. When he gets all the way inside her and his balls smack against her thighs, she let's out a moan that makes Ainz even harder.

  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK YYYYYESSSS!!!!!"

  
Ainz grabs Taylar's hips and fucks her with reckless abandon as she wants. He can feel every inch of her insides massaging his cock as he thrusts in and out of her. Ainz feels Taylar's juices coating his cock instead of his mouth this time and fucks her even harder.

  
"YES! YES! YR! FUYR OZAZM HARDER! HARDER! FUCK YRRRRR!!!"

  
Taylar is sent into another orgasm the moment her last one ends as Ainz fucks her from behind like he is trying to fuck a hole straight through her. Taylar can feel Ainz pulsing cock and knows he is close but he isn't getting off that easy.

  
"Fuckkkk... I'm going t-"

  
Ainz doesn't stop talking because he finally got to release inside Taylar. No, he stopped because Taylar gripped the base of his cock tight to stop his orgasm and kept slamming herself into him, squirting all over his dick while he could only wish in vain he was joining her.

  
"You are going to cum when and where I want Lord Ainz and your queen isn't done with you yet."

  
Taylar looks over to Albedo who is now completely naked, leaning up against one of the bedposts, using her hands to do whatever Taylar's eyes command. It is time Albedo gets her real punishment now, along with a reward for being such a good little bitch for Taylar's eyes. 

  
Taylar removes Ainz from her dripping pussy and starts making her way towards Albedo. Albedo is starting to drip just seeing the look in Taylar's eyes as she approaches her.

  
"Sit on the edge of the bed Albedo." Taylar commands and Albedo obeys.

  
Taylar straddles Albedo and hooks her feet inside Albedo's thighs. She runs her hands up Albedo's arms, grabs her hands, and pushes her flat against the bed. Taylar gets just an inch from Albedo's lips with her own and tells her what her punishment will be.

  
"I bet you want that magnificent cock inside you right now don't you Albedo."

  
Albedo wants that more than anything after watching Lord Momonga give all that attention to Taylar while she could only watch and strip for Taylar. She is so turned on Albedo can't even speak, she just nods her head up and down as her answer.

  
"Good, you're going to watch our beloved Momonga fuck me right on top of you while you wish he was inside of you. The only pleasure you will get is his balls slamming into your wet, wanting, lips."

  
Ainz has the greatest view he can ever remember right now. He is standing a few feet away watching the two most beautiful women he had ever seen laying on top of each other completely naked. Taylar's position on top of Albedo had him staring right at both of their dripping wet pussies, right on top of each other, like they were lined up for him.

  
Taylar turns her head towards Ainz with that look in her eyes telling him to get inside her right now.

  
"Fuck me so good Albedo can't take it!"

  
And Ainz is happy to try and oblige. He moves right behind her and lines up to enter her. Ainz knew Taylar wasn't interested in him being gentle right now. She wanted to be fucked not made love to. He rammed his cock, balls deep right inside of her. 

  
It sent a jolt of intense pleasure through Taylar and when Ainz balls hit Albedo's wanting, wet lips, she couldn't help but cry out at the same time. The sound of their moans mixing together made Ainz rock hard as he plowed into Taylar and listened to them scream together.

  
"FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK YES Momonga!!!! FUYR! DVPER! FUCK!"

  
"OLI AEAEJVM! YES! YES!"

  
Hearing Taylar and Albedo mixing the Celestial and Demonic languages together as they begged for more was sexy beyond words to Ainz. He could feel himself getting closer again and knew Taylar was close as well. 

  
He could feel her walls starting to spasm and wanted to send her over the edge once more. He grabbed her by the waist and pounded deeper into her than he had ever gone. After just a few thrusts he knew she was about to cum and he was about to as well.

  
Taylar knew she was very close and could feel Ainz not far behind her. She felt Albedo deserved at least a little reward for being such a good girl for her but Ainz punishment wasn't over yet. Right before Ainz let go, she grabbed the base of his cock again and spun around to face him. 

  
She hooked her feet around Albedo's shoulders this time to keep her in place, Taylars wet lips just inches from her mouth. Taylar used the hand that wasn't holding onto Ainz to work her own clit and finish herself off for Albedo's small reward.

  
"You've been such a good girl Albedo. Here is a little reward for youuuuuuuuuu..... AHHHHHH!"

  
Taylar tells Albedo why the sudden change in position then finishes herself off at the end and sits down on Albedo's waiting tongue. She covers Albedo's tongue and lips with her juices and Albedo tries not to waste a drop of it. The taste of Taylar and Momonga together was intoxicating to Albedo. The only thing that would make it better is if she was part of that taste.

  
"OHHHH! IADDDD! MMMMMMM!!! Good girllll.... Mmmmmm... don't wasteee..... a-a-a-a-a-any of itttt!!!! Taylar commands Albedo and she happily obeys.

  
Taylar looks up at Ainz and is quite satisfied at his look. She can see he is turned on more than he ever has been but also wishing he was joining them. Ainz had been a good listener during his punishment so she would let him get his release.

  
Taylar slowly took every inch of Ainz into her mouth while Albedo finished cleaning Taylar up with her tongue. She took him in and out of her mouth, twisting her lips around his cock as she went, inhaling him almost as fast and hard as he had been fucking her.

  
She could feel him getting close, it shouldn't surprise her, she did stop him from releasing twice. Taylar wanted it to last just a bit longer so she took him all the way out and decided Albedo had listened so good, she deserved her release as well.

  
"Mmmm Albedo deserves another reward for that!"

  
Taylar announces to her then with her free hand, she rubs Albedo's dripping wet pussy lips with two of her fingers to slide them inside her nice and fast. When Taylar gets her fingers nice and wet, she slides them through Albedo's lips one last time to part them. 

  
She keeps going all the way down her lips making Albedo's juices run down to her ass. Taylar doesn't stop going down and puts both of her fingers inside Albedo's ass. Taylar knows Ainz and Albedo won't last long. She has been teasing them mercilessly.

  
As she takes Ainz back into her mouth, she starts finger fucking Albedo's ass like Ainz was pounding on her from behind earlier. Albedo's moans from the treatment where bringing Taylar closer to release again since she was still working that demonic tongue while moaning it was acting like a vibrator for Taylar.

  
She could feel Ainz cock start throbbing and knew it was time. She knew she was about to and could feel Albedo starting to as well. Taylar picked up her pace on Ainz and Albedo to get them where she was. Right as Ainz is about to come, she removes him from her mouth, sits back on Albedo's face, and shoves Ainz dick right inside Albedo's waiting pussy.

  
The moment Ainz entered Albedo, he began filling her with his seed. Albedo was already orgasming and the build-up from Taylar stopping him was too much. All three of them came at the same time. 

  
Taylar could barely contain herself and latched on to Ainz neck to bring him into a passionate kiss so she could remain upright. Albedo would have cried out at the wonderful feeling of Momonga filling her again but Taylar's wet lips were currently pressing down on her mouth so all it did was serve as another long vibrator for Taylar and increase the intensity of Taylar's orgasm.

  
When they all finish and are breathing heavily after such a well-timed release for all of them, Taylar pushes Ainz out of Albedo. She wraps her arms around her hips since they are still in the sixty-nine position and she brings Albedo's pussy up towards her.

  
"If you want a baby... you better keep all that in... anything that escapes is mine!"

  
Taylar tells the panting Albedo right before she digs her tongue into the succubus looking for any taste of Ainz wonderful seed. To Albedo's credit, Taylar didn't get much even if she was good working her tongue inside Albedo. 

  
Once Taylar had realized there was no more for her to have, she dropped Albedo back down and spun around so Albedo could get a taste as well. Albedo was grateful to Taylar, she loved that Momonga had spilled all his seed inside her tonight but missed the sweet taste of him in her mouth. Apparently, Taylar agreed about the taste of Ainz.

  
"Mmmmm... nothing tastes better than sharing Momonga with you Albedo."

  
Albedo and Taylar were sharing a silent look that said: "I agree" with each other when Albedo's eyes went wide. Ainz had just licked from her asshole to her clit in one smooth motion. Taylar was about to ask what just happened when her eyes went wide as well. 

  
They both looked behind them and saw Ainz licking both of them up and down. Ainz figured they were perfectly lined up for him and what could possibly be better than tasting them both at the same time and mixing their taste together.

  
Ainz could hear both of them start breathing heavier. As he made his way back down to Albedo's lips, he could see straight down between their bodies. The sight of their tits pressed together as they moaned in each other's ears made Ainz hard again. He figured they were already late anyway, why not fuck them both again.

  
Thirty minutes later, they all finally collapsed on the bed for the final time. Ainz thought, even if he had to endure the teasing of not being able to cum until his dick damn near exploded, it was worth the punishment for what just happened.

  
All three took a few minutes to get their legs back under themselves, then they finally got ready to head back to the Baharuth Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the lemon everyone requested... hope it was passable... as I said, I'm not very good at these... the bonus scene in there was me just feeling like it was the right thing to do after I finished writing the actual lemon... hope you enjoyed the extended version... I do actually plan on writing another lemon for this story now, but it won't be for a while... I don't think I'll get to the chapter I am going to do it for, for at least two months... see you next time!


	4. After The Wedding Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz enjoys his wedding gift from Taylar and Albedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone for some reason requested I write another lemon so here you go... I'm still not sure why everyone enjoys these, I'm not very good at writing them but I'll post them if enough people ask for them I suppose... just don't go too crazy with asking, I already don't have enough time to write the actual story that these lemons belong to so don't expect this to happen very often... with that being said, this lemon doesn't actually take place in my story... I mean it is from my fanfic, but it didn't actually happen... this is just something to get my mind on something else and give some of my readers something they have been asking for... so for the last time... THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN MY FANFIC... after you read this, remember that it didn't actually happen... you'll see why I'm saying that so much after you read it... hope you enjoy

The wedding reception had been in full swing for a good long while now. At the moment, everyone was enjoying themselves and the adult time that the reception had started leading too.

The kids were gone by now. Aureole, Nemu, Enri, and even the Swords of Darkness had left for their rooms already. Ainz wouldn't have minded all of them but Nemu and Aureole to stick around since it wasn't getting that bad but they all decided to retire together.

The Guardians, Pleaides, and the rest of the residents of Nazarick were well into their cups by now. Ainz was glad to see everyone cutting loose a bit and relaxing. He could tell Taylar had gotten her hands on something strong enough to at least give her a buzz because she was being even more handsy then she normally was.

Ainz certainly didn't mind. It was rare he was with Taylar or Albedo and he wasn't touching them in some fashion. He couldn't keep his hands off of them either, but Taylar was taking it to a whole new level right now.

Instead of holding his hand, running her fingers through his hair as she liked to do, or leaning into him. She was trying to sneak her hands down his pants every time he looked away. That also normally wouldn't be a problem but there were hundreds of people in the same room right now and he had no intention of doing anything with them present.

Albedo, he knew, was perfectly sober. She wasn't going to risk anything by drinking alcohol while pregnant, but that didn't seem to deter her either. She was the one trying to loosen his belt so Taylar could get her hand down his pants in the first place. Both of them seemed rather distraught that he was stopping their attempts.

"Come on, my love. I just want to taste it. No one will see, I promisseeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Taylar's pout was so cute he almost let her do whatever she wanted, but he had to stop her. They couldn't do that here with everyone watching.

"You know I'd love to but not here. There are too many people around who will see us."

"Let them watch." she purrs into his ear. "They will know their glorious King is much more glorious than they know."

Taylar's tone was so alluring, Ainz almost let her have her way. His friend certainly loved her sexy voice.

"It seems the body is willing but our wonderful husband is too shy in front of our denizens."

Albedo's purr in his other ear, while she stroked him over his pants, was not helping his situation at all. He wanted nothing more than to bend both of them over this table, but not yet. They would pay for this when they headed to their room.

"I'm not too shy. I simply don't want anyone to see either of you naked. No one gets to behold your perfect, naked bodies who isn't me."

Ainz tries his own seduction to redirect them. He really didn't want to in front of all these people but didn't want to voice that to them. He meant every word he said though. No one got to see them naked but him. Taylar and Albedo both giggle at his words but it's Taylar who follows it up with words.

"You realize." she turns toward him in her seat and spreads her arms out. "this dress is made of next to nothing. I'm practically naked already, husband." she leans into him so his chest is pressing on his side and her mouth is so close to his ear she is surprised it isn't touching it. "So why don't you just bend me over this table right now?"

_'Gods, this woman is going to kill me!'_

Ainz is so hard right now he is surprised he isn't going to burst. Taylar and Albedo had sexy seductresses down to an art form and it was something to behold. It wouldn't surprise him if they could finish him with words alone.

"My Queen." Albedo interrupts. "Perhaps you should leave our poor husband alone for now. I'm afraid his heart might give out if you keep it up." she winks at Taylar.

"I suppose you're right Albedo." Taylar backs away from Ainz. "We certainly shouldn't do the gift we have planned though. If he can't take a little teasing, he definitely won't be able to handle that."

Taylar seemed very nonchalant about what she just said. Albedo just gave a sly little smile, and Ainz was lost as could be. He had no idea what gift they were talking about. They agreed to no gift-giving for the wedding.

"I thought we agreed to no gifts for the wedding?"

Taylar already thought of a response earlier knowing he would say just that.

"Then tell me, dear husband." she turns towards him and smirks. "what were those crowns you gave us if not gifts? Do you just get to do whatever you like while we women sit here and make heirs for you and sew?"

"You know they were just for you to wear when you needed to as a Queen. Every Queen needs a crown so it is more like necessary equipment."

Ainz was proud to come up with that bullshit so quickly. The crowns certainly were gifts, but there had to be some way out of that argument. Luckily, he found the answer quickly.

"So where is your crown then, dear husband?"

Albedo comes back at him and now he is in a corner. He didn't even ask the blacksmith to make him one. He had no intention of ever wearing a crown, but he wanted Taylar and Albedo to wear one. They looked perfect on them when he placed the crowns on their heads. He would look ridiculous with one on. No reason for that to happen.

"Oh, I ummm... the blacksmith. Yeah, the blacksmith... he is... ummm still working on it."

"You are the worst liar across twelve worlds, love."

Taylar obviously didn't buy it. It didn't look like Albedo did either. He hadn't thought that far ahead for the argument so it didn't come out confident or believable.

"Tell me husband, who is the most beautiful woman in Nazarick?" Albedo purrs into his ear.

"Obviously, you two. Not sure why you even need to ask that?" Ainz is confused at the question for a moment.

"Not including us, love." Taylar clarifies Albedo's question.

"Well that's... ummm... why?"

"No need for a reason, just answer the question." Taylar tries to get him to answer, Albedo tries a different approach.

"We aren't going to kill them or anything. We just want to know."

"Honestly, that is very difficult to answer so I'm not sure what to say." Ainz tells both of them. 

He is still confused but even thinking honestly, he's not sure he could answer that. Rubedo would be an obvious one. She was basically Albedo's twin with blonde hair and an angelic aura instead of a demonic one.

That didn't mean it was just a slam dunk there. Lupus Regina was beautiful as well and she was a redhead. That gets her some extra points. Being a sadistic werewolf would probably get more bonus points, that woman was probably wild in the sack.

But Yuri Alpha was beautiful as well. So was Solution, Narberal Gamma, Shizu, every homunculi maid in Nazarick, the list was damn near endless. Even Shalltear, Aura, and Aureole were beautiful but they would be the only ones Ainz would rule out.

Aureole shouldn't need any explanation. Shalltear and Aura were children. Well, Shalltear was technically a vampire but she looked like a child. Aura was an actual child even if she was over seventy years old. Dark Elves didn't hit maturity till they were two or three hundred years old if Ainz is correct.

"Ok, let's try something different." Taylar moves very close to Ainz. "Close your eyes and lean your head back." Ainz does as she asks. "Now, relax and just listen to what I'm saying."

"Alright."

"Now, its been three centuries. Albedo and I have been gone this whole time..." 

Ainz assumed Taylar stopped so that would sink in. He hated that idea already. He had no idea she stopped to glare at Albedo when she was about to interrupt. No doubt to voice her displeasure at being gone for three hundred years without Ainz.

"You haven't been with anyone since we disappeared, but you can't take it anymore. You simply have to lay with someone." Albedo is very aware that Taylar is rubbing Ainz cock through his pants as she says this. She helps her out a bit and leans very close to Ainz so her breath is hitting his neck. "Who walks through your bedroom door? Who did you ask to come to fulfill your needs?"

"Cixous and Rubedo." Ainz didn't even think about that answer it just came out. 

From her wording, it was supposed to be one since she said, someone. The thought never crossed his mind to name one. Cixous might not be Taylar, a level 100 War Priestess, but she was another version of her. If Taylar couldn't be there he'd at least have a part of her.

The same went for Rubedo. As he said earlier, she was a blonde, angelic version of Albedo. If she couldn't be here. There would be no one he would rather have. It might not be his Demon Queen, but it would be the closest he could get to having her.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Taylar backs away from Ainz. He really needs to fuck one of them soon. Taylar and Albedo kept getting him so hard just to back off, it was maddening.

"No, no, definitely hard." Ainz adjusts himself and they both giggle.

"Our Lord Ainz making a joke and it was actually funny. It must be our wedding night or something?"

Taylar jokes with Ainz back. If Taylar thought that would soften him up, she was sadly mistaken.

"Ok, enough games with me. Let's leave now please..." Ainz is essentially begging at this point.

"One sec..." 

Albedo and Taylar both get up when Taylar said that. Ainz was about to ask what the hell was going on but they were gone. It didn't take long for them to reappear and they weren't alone. For some reason, Cixous, Lupus Regina, and Yuri Alpha were with them.

"What's going on here?"

Ainz is perplexed at this turn of events. Were they really going to get him that riled up then start dancing or something?

"We'll explain. See you at the room."

All five of them disappeared in front of his eyes. He just shrugs his shoulders, activates his ring, and teleports to his bedroom. Taylar, Albedo, and their three guests are all standing there.

It was strange seeing Cixous, Lupus Regina, and Yuri Alpha in something other than their maid outfits. Just about everyone had actually dressed up for their wedding and it made them look completely different.

Cixous was wearing a dark blue, neck-high, sleeveless, mini bodycon silk dress. There was a rose embroidered in the middle of her chest and stomach. An intricate pattern flowed along the curves of her body and was occasionally highlighted by some glimmering gems.

Like every woman in Nazarick, Cixous was beautiful. Seeing her in a skin tight silk dress instead of her usual maid uniform was a delight. Ainz enjoyed this version of Cixous even more than when she was in her maid outfit. He could make out every curve of her from her shapely legs to her nice round ass, and finally her perfect sized, perky tits.

Lupus Regina was also wearing a dress that would be considered bodycon because of how it outlined every womanly curve she had. Her dress was red, but closer to blood-red then her hair. It had no fancy embroidery or gems on it, it was sleeveless and came up just below her neck but it showed off much more than Cixous' did.

There was a gap just under her neck about six inches wide. It got smaller the lower it went but it was still a good two inches apart all the way down her chest. The missing fabric was also just below her chest and wrapped around the dress like that. 

The only thing holding the dress together was a series of silk laces weaving back and forth. They barely covered up anything where the fabric was missing and looked to be only holding the dress in place instead of being there to cover the area.

Yuri Alpha was wearing what most women would call their little black dress. The black, short sleeve, shoulderless bodycon dress stretched over every inch of her and stopped well above mid-thigh. The black of the dress contrasted with her pale skin and made it look like she was glowing.

"You going to explain now?" Ainz asks

"Sure, Cixous is here because you said you'd fuck with her." Taylar smirks at him and continues. "Lupus Regina is here because she has done so much for us, Carne, Enri, and Nemu that she deserves this. And Yuri is here because..." Albedo picks up where Taylar left off.

"We have gotten rather close since she has become my midwife and I know what she wants more than anything so she is here."

"Wait, so they're here for..." Ainz trails off thinking this can't be happening.

"To fuck you, yes. Well, us kind of, but mainly here for release, desire, or... ummm...."

"Or umm, what?" This is already bonkers, what could be so bad she wouldn't say it?

"Not to freak you out but Yuri is here because she wants children. Well, your children to be more specific." Albedo informs him.

"You can't be ser-" Ainz is cut off by Taylar

"Of course we are. Look..." Taylar points to Cixous. "The girl is already on her knees begging for you to put that magnificent cock in her mouth. Are you really going to deny her that?"

"Do you rea-" Ainz can't get any words out.

"Oh, just get naked so we can fuck. Weren't you ready to explode already? I'm sure Yuri will gladly take the first one once Cixous gets you all sloppy."

Taylar walks over to Yuri, grabs the bottom of her dress, and some of her ass in the process, and pulls it up. She doesn't stop until it is just below her tits which are the only thing covered on her right now.

Ainz can see that Yuri is already ready for him and he hasn't even moved yet. Her folds are glistening she is so wet. He does wonder how that is possible since she is undead but Shalltear was drooling before and that shouldn't happen either.

"Oh my, no need to prep Yuri. She's already ready for you." Taylar lightly shoves Yuri towards Ainz. He catches her and feels her body pressed up against him. The only thing still covered on her were her tits.

_'Fuck it!'_

Ainz stops asking any questions and just does as he is told. He can't rip his pants off fast enough. As soon as they are gone, Cixous mouth is on him in an instant. It was like the maid had teleported her mouth to his cock. He didn't even get to move his hands toward Yuri, let alone take that dress the rest of the way off her.

Ainz had no idea how this maid could suck dick so good, but she knew what she was doing. She had her lips tight around his cock as she took every inch of him down her tight throat. She didn't gag or falter for a moment as she frantically sucked on him. It felt like Ainz was pounding into Taylar or Albedo on his desk that was how fast she was taking him in her mouth.

Cixous was good but Ainz has had Albedo and Taylar on his cock so many times even Cixous stellar cock sucking skills couldn't distract him from the stunning, nearly naked Dullahan in front of him right now.

Yuri's tiny little waist along with her big tits and perfect ass was their own treat for him. Yuri's tits weren't quite as big as Albedo and Taylar's but they were perfect none the less. He ran both his hands up her petite frame until he had a hold of both of her tits and slid his hand under what remained of her dress. 

He did this so he could take the rest of the dress off Yuri and see what she looked like completely naked. He had never seen any of the maids out of their uniform but thought they should dress like this more often. When he pinched her nipples as he slid the dress up the rest of her, Yuri couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Yuri wasn't sure if she should be so into this so quickly but it seemed Lord Ainz loved the noises she was making. As soon as he heard her moaning, he attacked her tits with his mouth. He sucked, licked, and softly bit down on her right tit as he played with her other nipple with his hands. It was making Yuri even wetter as her Lord had his way with her body.

Yuri looked down at Cixous as Lord Ainz feasted on her tits, and she could see the maid was indeed pleasing Lord Ainz as she should be. Yuri could feel the vibrations from his hums and moans traveling over her skin as he tasted her flesh. She watched Cixous taking Lord Ainz down her throat and back to the tip again only to slam his cock back down her throat.

She wanted nothing more than to feast on Lord Ainz as well, but she wouldn't deny him any part of her he wished. Right now, it appeared he wanted to taste every inch of her flesh he could so she enjoyed his tongue licking places that had never seen the light of day yet. She couldn't help but throw her head back and moan loudly as he bit down on her other nipple as his hands firmly gripped her ass.

Her resolve at letting him do as he pleased broke as she felt something welling up inside of her. Lord Ainz was making her so wet just with his tongue that she needed to please him at least a little for all his efforts.

When Lord Ainz released her nipple from his mouth, she quickly dropped to her knees so she could taste what Cixous was. Ainz looked down at what Yuri had planned to do and thought she should get her chance too. 

He grabbed Cixous by the back of the hair, thrust deep down her throat one more time, then slowly removed his cock from her mouth. He could tell she was savoring every inch as he pulled it out. Once he was finally free from her mouth, he lifted her up so he could take off that sexy, tight little dress she put on for the wedding.

Yuri wasted no time to grab his hard cock and get ready to take him in her mouth. She looked up to make sure Lord Ainz was watching. She wanted to see the look on his face as she took him down her throat. It wouldn't do if she couldn't please him so she needed to see the look on his face to make sure he was enjoying it. 

She licked the tip of it, then up and down his shaft to spread the saliva Cixous had left all over his dick so he would slide down there easier. Before she could take him in her mouth, Lord Ainz asked.

"You don't need to get it all down there Yuri. I know you've never done this before."

Yuri was not deterred in the slightest. It was true she had never done this before but Albedo had given her instructions on what Lord Ainz enjoyed. She also had an advantage not many else enjoyed in the tomb.

"I'm undead my lord. I can't choke on anything and I don't need to breath. I want every inch of you inside me."

Yuri wasted no time after that and slammed his entire cock down her throat just as Cixous did. Ainz let out another moan as Yuri fucked his cock with her mouth. She was just as good as Cixous and he knew that they both must have gotten advice from Taylar or Albedo. They knew exactly how he liked it and they were doing it perfectly.

Cixous finally had Lord Ainz in her mouth, but even that dream coming true was nothing compared to what he was doing now. He was softly kissing her neck, earlobes, and shoulders as he slowly undressed her. 

He unzipped the dress so maddeningly slow, she almost ripped it off herself. The only thing that stopped her was Lord Ainz kissing and licking her newly exposed flesh every time her dressed slipped a little lower.

It felt to her like he was worshipping her body. She thought she should be the one worshipping his body as a good maid should, but he seemed to be enjoying himself too much for her to protest. Ainz was making her so wet from the gentle treatment she had to squeeze her legs together to prevent her juices from running down her thighs. 

All the times she pleasured herself thinking of Lord Ainz inside of her didn't compare to the real thing, and he hasn't even gotten her dress completely off yet. The reverent touches, licks, and kisses on her flesh as he exposed her sent an overwhelming feeling all over her body and she could feel herself getting ready to cum already. Cixous knew Lord Ainz would be an amazing lover but she never thought it would be so great he could get her to cum with only kisses and touches.

While Ainz was being pleased by and pleasing Yuri and Cixous, Taylar was busy having her way with Lupus Regina. The werewolf was still completely clothed but Taylar could tell she was driving the werewolf crazy. 

She was grazing the underside of the werewolf's breasts through the opening in her dress, licking and sucking on her neck, and roaming her hand all over her body.

The moans Lupus Regina was letting out were making Taylar wet as well. The goosebumps on the werewolf's flesh were a sign that she was just as turned on as Taylar. 

The skin-tight dress Lupus Regina was wearing had no zipper or ties to let it fall off. It was so tight, she would need to damn near peel it off Lupus Regina.

Taylar didn't mind at all. Lupus Regina's body was perfectly toned and sculpted. She could feel every inch of her as her hands made her way down her ass and to her thighs. 

Lupu's dress stopped very abruptly on her thighs. It was barely long enough to cover up her panties. Taylar grabbed the bottom of her dress and slowly started hiking it up.

Taylar didn't get very far before she stopped and it seemed Lupus Regina was a little disappointed she did. Taylar had only pulled it up high enough to expose her perfect ass and glistening pussy for her to see. That was when Taylar realized Lupus Regina wasn't wearing any panties, to begin with. 

Lupus Regina seemed she wanted to remove the rest of it for Taylar herself but she stopped her movements and almost lost her balance as Taylar slid her fingers through her wet folds.

Taylar rubbed her fingers through Lupus Regina's wet lips to get them soaked. Her moans just pushed Taylar even farther as she slid two of her fingers inside Lupus Regina. 

Lupus Regina threw her head back as Taylar's fingers entered her. She had been waiting for this since they came to this world and Lady Taylar was not disappointing her at all.

She worked her fingers inside Lupus Regina like an expert as she sucked on her neck and fondled her breasts over her dress. She already had Lupus Regina breathing heavily and grinding herself into her hand. It seemed the maid was going to come undone in a matter of moments.

"That's right my little werewolf priestess, moan for me like a slut, cum for me Lupus Regina, I want to taste you."

That did it for Lupus Regina. Her entire body shuttered, her legs became weak, and she had to grab onto Taylar's hand not inside of her so she didn't fall over as an orgasm ripped through her body and she released a cry of pleasure.

"That's it Lupu, cum for me."

Taylar's words just drew out her orgasm for longer and Lupus Regina was only standing up still because Taylar had a hold of her. When she finished, she saw Taylar bring her fingers that were just inside of her up to her lips to taste Lupus Regina. The sight of it made Lupus Regina get even wetter.

"Mmmmm, you taste delicious my little werewolf."

Taylar spun Lupus Regina around, dropped to her knees, slipped her hand back under Lupu's tight red dress and started lifting it the rest of the way off her body. Taylar could feel how tight and toned Lupus Regina was as her hands, mouth, and tongue traveled up her body to rid Lupus Regina of the fabric covering Taylar's prize.

"Let's get this off you so I can taste all of you, Lupu."

Lupus Regina wasn't sure how much more attention she could take from Taylar. It is true she has wanted this since they came here but she wasn't expecting Lady Taylar to be so forward and open with taking her. 

Lupus Regina was already so wet she would probably slide off of anything she sat upon, and she hadn't even made it to Lord Ainz for his treatment yet. Based on the noises Lupus Regina heard Cixous and Yuri making, Lord Ainz attention would be just as intense.

Albedo had a plan from the moment Taylar suggested this to her. She wanted to taste Cixous and see if the maid tasted as Taylar did. It seemed her plans were thrown for a loop the moment Ainz finally gave in and agreed to this idea.

Cixous had thrown herself on Ainz cock like she needed it to breathe. Albedo was going to simply taste her as she feasted on his incredible cock but she didn't want to distract the maid. It seemed she had taken Taylar and Albedo's advice on how to suck Ainz cock. She was doing such a wonderful job, it was even turning Albedo on as she watched the maid work her mouth on Ainz.

When Yuri took over for Cixous and Ainz started slowly undressing the homunculi maid, Albedo was getting wetter by the second as she witnessed Ainz showing Cixous how attentive he could be to any woman's desire. The way he kissed, licked and sucked on her flesh as he slowly undressed her had Albedo rubbing herself over her wedding dress.

She was getting so wet as she watched Ainz slowly expose more of Cixous' flesh, she was worried she would ruin her dress. Before she could get too distracted pleasuring herself as she watched Ainz and Taylar, she tried to take off her dress. 

It was hard just to reach for the zipper she had sewn into the back of her dress as she watched Yuri taking Ainz in her mouth while Ainz made Cixous moan and pant like a starving slut.

Ainz had been watching Albedo rub herself as she watched him with Cixous. When he had finally completely removed Cixous' dress and it fell to the floor around her feet, he could see Albedo wanted out of her dress. He had no doubt she wanted more than just being able to rub herself over the fabric of her dress.

Ainz wanted to be the one to take her out of that dress, and he certainly wasn't going to neglect his Demon Queen on their wedding night. As he ran his hands up and down Cixous' exposed flesh and kissed his way back up her body, he stopped when his lips were right next to Cixous ear. He wanted to see how much coaching Taylar and Albedo had put into this scenario. 

He also wanted both his hands and mouth free to worship Albedo as he slowly took off that sexy dress, but he didn't want to deny Cixous and Yuri what they clearly wanted. So he would let them both suck his cock and see if his wives' instructions to the maids have gone as far as telling them how to suck his hard cock when it was two of them at the same time servicing him so he whispered in Cixous ear.

"Go join Yuri and show me you two can work together to please your king, Cixous."

Once the wave of desire had passed over Cixous body at Ainz seductive tone, she quickly turned and licked her way down Ainz body from his neck to his chest and abs and finally stopped as she made it to his magnificent cock that Yuri was devouring right now. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft as she followed Yuri's mouth taking him in and out of her just as Taylar and Albedo had told her to do.

Taylar and Albedo had obviously given her perfect instructions as she licked him up and down while Yuri swallowed him down. It was as if Taylar and Albedo had simply switched bodies with these two maids their skills with their mouths were so similar. Ainz was enjoying it so much, he nearly forgot the reason he had both of them on their knees in the first place until he looked over at Albedo and said.

"Come here my love." he motions with his finger for Albedo to come to him. "Don't think I forgot about my Demon Goddess."

Albedo quickly closed the short distance between Ainz and herself. She couldn't wait for his mouth, tongue, or anything else on him to begin worshipping her body. She could find out if Cixous tasted as Taylar did in a little bit. Now, she was too excited at Ainz personal attention to want anything else.

Ainz turned her around as she made it to him. He slowly started unzipping her dress and licked every inch of her spine as he exposed it from under the dress. Ainz already had Albedo panting and moaning like a wanton slut by the time he simply unzipped the dress the whole way.

Ainz slid his hands into the back of her now open dress and slowly started sliding it down her body. Her immaculate tits sprang free first when the dress was down just a little bit from her shoulders. 

The dress had been so tight, it was barely holding her perfect tits in. When they were exposed, Ainz could help but bring his hands around to feel them. 

He squeezed them together and took her nipples between his fingers and pinched them as he sucked on her pulse. It made Albedo moan out like a slut as Ainz had his way with her tits just as she liked it.

Once she was good and panting like a whore, he turned her around to face him so he could continue to remove her dress and put his mouth on her everywhere he could. As his hands pushed her dress farther down, his tongue followed down her neck, across both her tits, and finally down her abs until he couldn't bend over anymore.

Cixous and Yuri each had their mouth on one side of his cock as he fucked both of their mouths so he didn't want to interrupt their perfect teamwork. He worked their mouths as he pleased Albedo like he was fucking them. 

Occasionally, he would slide straight down one of their throats as the tip of his cock caught in their mouths from the furious sliding of his cock between both their lips.

Since he couldn't yet put his tongue in Albedo and he knew she needed some release, just from how much of her arousal he could smell. He ran his fingers through her slick folds and plunged two fingers inside his Demon Queen.

Albedo screamed out as he plunged inside of her and rub that spot that always sent her barreling towards an orgasm. He could feel her walls constricting around his fingers and knew his Demon Queen had come undone already. 

He went in and out of Albedo with his skillful fingers, drawing her orgasm out as long as he could, whispering seductive words right into her ear and circling her pearl with his thumb as Albedo started losing herself around his fingers.

Ainz was lost in a flood of sensations and emotions and almost couldn't contain himself. He had to take a step back from Cixous and Yuri when Albedo finally found her feet again. The pout on Yuri and Cixous faces was adorable. He had no intention of robbing them of it for long.

_'I have no idea how a man is supposed to handle five women at once. I've damn near came three times and I haven't even touched two of them. It's going to be a long night.'_

Ainz grabbed both their hands, helped them up, and led them to the bed. Both of their pouts disappeared quickly when they realized where they were going. As if sensing his thoughts, Albedo made her way over to Taylar and Lupus Regina to lead them to the bed as well.

Ainz had one more thing he needed to do before he could get to Yuri and Cixous. It would also give him time to calm a bit. He had a feeling if he were to stick his cock in something as tight as a virgin Yuri, he would cum instantly once his tip was in.

So after he had them both lay down on the bed. Ainz waited a moment for Taylar to come over and he proceeded to remove her dress as well. He did need a hand from Albedo for a little, he really had no idea what was holding this dress together. 

It did give him a great deal more flesh to lick and kiss as he waited for Albedo to loosen wherever the hell she had to so he could take it off. He wasn't paying any attention when she started so he truly had no clue how to remove it. Taylar tasted much too delicious to care.

Once he had licked, sucked, kissed and fingered Taylar near oblivion, he abruptly walked over towards Yuri and Cixous. She had been teasing him all day and night. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't like she wasn't going to be screaming his name in a little bit.

Ainz planned on at least prepping Yuri and Cixous a bit with his mouth and fingers but it seemed neither wanted it that way. He was going to ask why but they both said.

"I want the first thing to stretch me out to be your cock, Lord Ainz."

Ainz knew he would have to take this nice and slow. This was certainly not to his advantage. Instead of buying time to calm down with foreplay, he would have to go slow and deep so they could get used to him. That was the kind of thing that drove him crazy.

It wouldn't surprise him if he didn't even fully sheathe himself inside of Yuri before he came. Right as he lined up his tip with Yuri's soaking entrance, Taylar wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"You think your Queen will let you leave her hanging like that?"

Biting down on his earlobe was just to drive him crazy as well before she stood over Yuri facing Ainz. Her lovely wet folds were inches from his face and he wanted nothing more than to feast on her.

"Well, go ahead and stick that cock inside Yuri so you can please your Queen."

It seemed Taylar was getting impatient at Ainz stalling to stare at her wanting pussy lips. Ainz didn't think twice about starting to insert himself into Yuri. He eased into her inch by inch and made sure she wasn't in too much pain.

When he looked at her face, he couldn't tell if it was bliss or a grimace. She seemed to change her mind every second. Even her words were a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Ohhh my... LORD AINZ... ohhh... owww.. ohhhh... you'rrrreee soo... ahh fuck... bigggg..."

As if sliding himself inside the virgin pussy of Yuri wasn't even to drive him crazy, her words nearly sent him crashing over the edge only half way through. Once he was completely inside of her, he stopped. 

He tried to give her time to adjust to his size but she was writhing and grinding into him. It was maddening and had him wanting to spill inside of her.

"Gods Yuri, stop..."

Ainz never got to finish, Taylar had grabbed the back of his head by the hair, lifted her right leg onto his shoulder, and buried his face right into her waiting lips. 

The combination of moans from Yuri and Taylar, the tightness of Yuri's pussy, and Taylar's taste finally on his lips sent Ainz over the edge and he came hard inside of Yuri.

His muffled moans against Taylar's wet lips sent her over the edge as well. She pulled him even harder so he was as far inside her as possible while he tasted all of her he could. Ainz pounded his seed into Yuri and the thought sent Yuri into a euphoric orgasm as well.

Feeling Yuri's already tight pussy clamping down on Ainz cock kept it hard as a rock. It was like she was squeezing everything she could out of him while she could. As Taylar found her footing afterward, Ainz looked for the other three that he forgot was there for a few moments.

Albedo and Lupus Regina seemed to be double-teaming Cixous and it looked like the maid couldn't even think. From the sounds she was making you would think someone was fucking her brains out. 

All Albedo and Lupus Regina were doing were fondling her breasts, licking, sucking, and biting on her neck, and feeling her up. It appeared they both knew Cixous wanted Ainz inside her first and they hadn't even touched her waiting, wet lips.  
This looked like the perfect opportunity to Ainz as Yuri was still recovering from what just happened. Taylar seemed content for the moment to cuddle up with Yuri as she recovered.

Without saying a word, Ainz shifted over on the bed towards Cixous, Albedo, and Lupus Regina. Cixous had her eyes closed tight so she didn't see him. Lupus Regina and Albedo were too busy licking her nipples to notice him as well so he slid right between Cixous' legs.

He didn't know if it was a good idea to catch Cixous off guard like this but maybe she would be more relaxed if he did it like this. He inserted the tip of his cock into Cixous and her breathing got so heavy he thought she might be having a panic attack.

Once he slid inside of her just a few more inches, she screamed out his name so loud he was sure everyone in Nazarick heard her.

"L-L-LORD A-A-AINZ!!!"

He could feel her walls clenching down around his cock as he slid it home. Her juices were coating every inch of him and he was surprised he could feel himself ready to cum again already. Ainz had fantastic control over this new body and he can't remember ever wanting to cum so quickly before.

Once he was all the way sheathed inside Cixous, Albedo and Lupus Regina had finally relented on their assault on her senses and looked to him. Cixous was writhing and grinding into his cock still as her orgasm drug out with the aid of his cock.

Albedo and Lupus Regina were bent over on either side of Cixous and only had turned their heads towards him. The view of both of their asses in the air, on their knees, and looking back at him gave him an idea.

He slowly started rocking in and out of Cixous to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. He was going to use Albedo and Lupus Regina's perfect placement to try something. The thought alone made him pound into Cixous harder and only made the maid cry out louder.

"Why don't you each grab one of her hands and hold it above her head." they go to crawl up and do that but he stops them. "There's no need to move, keep both those asses right where they are for me."

They looked at each other for a second before doing as Ainz asked. They each grab the hand on their side and extend their arms out as far as they can. They are both now on the bed, face down in the covers, and their asses are in the air. They both go to turn their heads before each of them close their eyes and moan as different sensations hit their nerves.

Albedo's eyes almost roll into the back of her head as Ainz plunges his pointer and middle finger into her wet pussy. He teases her walls a few times deep inside of her then pulls them out, much to her disappointment. 

After just a moment, Albedo feels those same two fingers breaching her asshole. It feels so good bent over like this and will be perfect prep for when he fucks her there later. She is about to clench her ass around his fingers for more pleasure when she feels two more fingers invade her folds. She looks between her raised legs and sees his pinky and ring finger disappear inside of her.

The combination of pressure from her ass and cunt have her seeing stars behind her eyelids. She has trouble forming a coherent thought as Ainz claims her ass and cunt at the same time. Only the cries and moans of pleasure coming from Cixous and Lupus Regina reminded her where reality was.

Lupus Regina was anxious with anticipation. She had no idea what Lord Ainz planned to do to her but not knowing didn't matter. She heard Yuri, Cixous, Taylar, and Albedo unable to control their words or voices when Lord Ainz gave them his attention. 

If he could do that to multiple women at once, she wondered what it would be like one on one with her wonderful lord.

Before Lupus Regina could think about Lord Ainz taking her one on one again, she felt his hand squeezing her ass cheek and spreading it out from her other one. She knew he only had one hand right now because she could see his other hand fucking Albedo. 

She thought he would give her the same treatment as Albedo and she was looking forward to it very much, but before she could imagine such a thing. She felt his tongue tracing her wet folds and it sent waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Ainz was leaning over to feast on Lupus Regina as he pounded his cock deep inside of Cixous and fucked both of Albedo's holes with his right hand. Lupus Regina tasted sweet and salty. Ainz figured she probably always tasted sweet but the salty was probably the traces of cum still lingering from when Taylar had finger fucked the daylights out of her earlier.

Lupus Regina couldn't believe the skill Lord Ainz had with his tongue. He would trace her folds gently then flick his tongue back and forth over her pearl, then plunge his tongue as deep inside her as he could. He didn't stick to a pattern and it made it so Lupus Regina could never get used to what he was going to do next.

She couldn't believe that after just a couple of minutes of Lord Ainz tongue on her that she could feel herself ready to cum again. She hadn't even gotten to beg Lord Ainz to do what she always wanted to try. Lady Taylar assured her Lord Ainz would but at this rate, she'd be too worn out to even ask.

But she didn't have to ask. She felt Lord Ainz circle her pearl with his skillful tongue before drawing it straight up her quivering lips. He didn't stop there and this is when Lupus Regina realized she didn't have to ask.

He continued his trail up Lupus Regina with his tongue, when he heard Lupus Regina's moans grow louder and saw her body starting to shake as he circled her asshole with his tongue, he knew exactly what Lupus Regina had been waiting for.

With his face firmly planted into her ass and tongue working her to oblivion, he released her ass cheek and ran his middle finger up and down her wet folds. He wanted to get it nice and slick to slide into her. 

Taylar told him she wanted to be fucked in the ass. He would happily oblige. Taylar didn't mind it, and Albedo absolutely loved it so it wasn't as if he was averse to doing it.

Once his finger was nice and lubed up, he removed his tongue and slowly started sliding it into her ass. He expected her to scream out or even possibly orgasm immediately. What he was not expecting, was for her to quickly flatten out on her stomach to escape his finger.

Ainz was a little confused, he knew for certain she wanted it so why the sudden hesitation? The look on her face wasn't hesitation or fear though. It was guilt maybe or shame? He couldn't really tell until they spoke.

"C-C-Could you j-just fuck my ass?!"

Timid lupus Regina was definitely new to Ainz. He didn't even think she could be timid about anything.

"I planned on doing just that Lupu but it will hurt if I don't prep you for it."

It seemed Lupus Regina got timid again, but then Ainz saw a determination pass over her face before she turned to him and with conviction said.

"I know, Lord Ainz. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down comfortably for a year!"

"Is that why you were acting so timid? You were afraid to ask that of me?" Lupu nods her head.

"I know you don't want to hurt us, my lord. I was afraid you would deny me or think I was..."

Ainz cuts off Lupus Regina.

"Don't worry Lupu. I know everyone has their own likes. If you really want that..."

"I do, Lord Ainz. Please fuck my ass as hard as you can. I want you to..."

Lupus Regina's plea was cut off as Ainz quickly pulled out of Cixous. He heard the maid whimper at the loss of his hard cock inside of her. 

He positioned himself behind Lupus Regina and thrust his cock straight into her ass. Ainz was balls deep in her ass in an instant as Lupus Regina screamed at the intrusion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, God, Lord Ainzzzzzzzzz."

Ainz knew that was not a scream of pleasure. The pain in her voice was evident but the look on her face was one of bliss. It was quite the conundrum to Ainz.

Ainz didn't wait for her to adjust to his size. She wanted to be fucked hard, fast, and recklessly so that is exactly what he did. He grabbed Lupus Regina by the hips and proceeded to plunge his cock in and out of her ass as hard as he could.

Ainz would pull back all the way until his tip was about to leave her ass then slam it back home until his balls slapped against her still wet lips. Lupus Regina's cries were getting louder by the second. 

Lupus Regina was right and Ainz did not wish to hurt anyone from Nazarick, but he also wouldn't deny them anything they wished if he could help it. Ainz could tell Lupus Regina wanted this more than anything else he could do to her. She was grabbing the sheets so tight he wouldn't be surprised if she ripped them from her strong grip alone.

Ainz could also tell, she was loving every second of this. Her cries and moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure and the look on her face said she wanted it harder and faster. Ainz could barely contain himself as he realized she was enjoying this.

Ainz let one of his hands slip from her hip, wrapped both her pigtails into his now free hand, and pulled her hair back towards him, not being gentle at all. It made Lupus Regina arch her back and raise her head as Ainz pounded the fuck out of her ass.

Lupus Regina's cries were more pleasure now than anything as he pulled on her hair. Her voice was no longer muffled in the sheets and he could hear how much she enjoyed this. It gave Ainz even more motivation to fuck her deep and hard.

Now that he had a hold of her pigtails, there was no need for his hand that was still on her hip pulling her back into him as he slammed into her ass. He pulled harder on her hair so her back arched even more. The back of her head was now even closer to Ainz and her back was getting closer to him the more he pulled on her pigtails.

This was the perfect opportunity to use his other hand for something other than uselessly sitting on her hip. He brought his other hand around to her front now that her perfect tits were within reach and he started fondling them as he fucked her. Since she seemed to like it rough, he pinched and twisted her nipples as his hands made his way over her tits. 

This only made her moan louder like a true wanton slut. He wondered how rough she really liked it so he trailed his hand up her tits and wrapped it around her throat. 

When he squeezed and put a little pressure there, her ass clenched around his cock and her juices started squirting out of her. 

He had no idea she would cum so hard being brutally fucked in her ass while he choked her, but he could smell and feel the evidence of it as it squirted onto his balls and thighs. It did nothing to slow him down as she screamed his name.

"LORDDDDDDD AINNNZZZZZZZZZ, YESSSSSSSSSS! SPLIT ME OPEN WITH THAT AMAZING COCK... FUCKKKKK ME, HARDER, HARDER, YESSSSSSSS!"

Ainz had the urge to watch his cock ripping Lupus Regina apart as she squirted all over him so that is exactly what he did. When he looked down though, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Apparently, Taylar had recovered from her earlier orgasms and managed to slither herself between his and Lupus Regina's legs without him even noticing. Taylar was flicking her tongue back and forth over Lupus Regina's pearl while she tried to lap up as much of her juices as she could.

Ainz couldn't believe how long Lupus Regina came for. He didn't realize a woman could squirt so much of her juices in one go. It seemed Taylar enjoyed it even more than he did. When Lupus Regina finally stopped, and Taylar moved from underneath them, Ainz could tell how much Taylar truly enjoyed it.

As Taylar got next to him, he could see Lupus Regina's juices all over her mouth, dripping down her chin, and all over her tits and stomach. The sight made Ainz unconsciously fuck Lupus Regina even harder as he pulled Taylar to him and took her mouth with his so he could taste the werewolf maid once more.

The taste of Lupus Regina on Taylar's skin was like an aphrodisiac to Ainz. After he plundered her mouth with his, he licked and sucked his way down her neck to her tits. Ainz didn't think it was possible to be more turned on than he already was.

I mean, for fuck's sake, there were five women in here who all wanted nothing more then his cock inside them in some fashion, but the taste of Lupus Regina on Taylar's flesh as he roamed her body with his mouth and tongue did just that.

It wasn't until he was sucking on one of Taylar's nipples that he realized Lupus Regina wasn't really making much noise anymore. The woman had been screaming and moaning loud enough for Nazarick to hear until her orgasm rocked her. Now, she is pretty much just mumbling he realized as he turned towards her.

Ainz finally saw that he had, at some point, fucked her straight down on the bed so she was now laying flat on her stomach. The expression on her face was hard to read, and it sounded as if she was just babbling a bunch of nonsense.

This made Ainz stop and pull out. The only thing that made Ainz realize she was responsive was the same whimper he heard Cixous let out when he removed his cock from her. 

Taylar found the whole scene interesting and leaned down towards Lupus Regina. After just a moment she kneeled on the bed, looked at Ainz, and said.

"You might be the first man to actually fuck someone senseless."

Ainz wasn't really sure what to say or do. He was a little worried about Lupus Regina because she truly seemed out of it. Taylar saved him from having to make any choice when she said.

"Don't worry, she will recover. Now..." she crawls the little ways over to him and puts herself right up against him. "You got to fuck these three horny, dirty maids. It's time your wife fucks _you_~"

Taylar kisses Ainz so hard, their teeth smack together. Before Ainz can process if that hurt, he is being pulled down. Ainz lands on his back not far from the senseless Lupus Regina, and when he looks up, he sees Taylar on top of him ready to ride him. She grabs the base of his cock and is positioning herself to take him when she says.

"It's time I show them why I'm your _wife_ and they are your _maids_."

Ainz automatically looks to the other side of the bed past Lupus Regina for Albedo. She is laying there in all her naked glory with her right hand in Yuri's hair pulling her closer towards her as the maids head is firmly planted between her thighs. 

Yuri's face is down in her folds and she is on her knees with her ass in the air. Ainz has no doubt it would be a wonderful sight from behind. To add to the erotic scene, Cixous is on Albedo's left side, mouth firmly attached to one of Albedo's tits. Albedo's left hand can't be seen but Ainz knows its somewhere inside Cixous based on the noises the maid is making.

"Albedo's going to show them the _other way_ a wife takes her husband, but you're _all mine_, for now, love~"

Ainz looks back at Taylar and feels her slowly taking him inside her waiting wet folds. She is going torturously slow and squeezing him with her walls every inch she takes. 

Ainz wants nothing more than to grab her hips and slam home over and over again. He tries to do just that but Taylar grabs his wrists and pins his arms above his head.

"You are all mine husband. You just enjoy the ride."

And enjoy it he did. Taylar knew exactly how to fuck Ainz so he was moaning her name. It just made her even wetter as she slowly took his cock inside her tight pussy and he began to mix his languages.

"I oftculq dajy unm tight efwwh, dajy. Fuck py sut co clas xe like it, love."

It made her so horny to turn him into a babbling mess that she couldn't help but speed up her pace. She took him faster and faster until she was slamming herself down on his lap. Taylar made sure to raise all the way up to his tip and back down every time to drive him extra crazy. 

Ainz certainly made her cum hard earlier but what she wanted now was his seed deep inside of her. She could feel his muscles tightening as he tried to keep himself from going over the edge.

Taylar was having none of that.

  
She freed her right hand from holding Ainz in place and found her pearl. She was so close just as Ainz was and wanted to feel him spill inside of her so she could follow him over the edge. Taylar had barely started flicking her pearl when she felt Ainz lose control and spill his seed deep inside her womb. As soon as the first spurt hit her walls, she followed him.

Her hard riding of him turned into an out of rhythm grinding as her legs started to go weak and she saw stars. Ainz could barely register what was happening he was cumming so hard but he felt Taylar losing her pace. Since she let go of him to bring herself to climax, he grabbed both sides of her hips and took over for her.

He pounded his seed deep into her womb as she screamed his name in pleasure. It made Ainz's climax extend even longer as he felt her juices running down his shaft. She sent goosebumps over his flesh at how erotic his name sounded coming out of her mouth right now.

"AINZZZZ~"

Taylar collapsed on top of him, breathless and completely spent. If it wasn't for the fact that Ainz knew Albedo awaited him next, he would probably feel the same. When Taylar finally calmed herself, she placed both hands on either side of his face and gave him a loving kiss. 

It was nothing like the crazy, forceful, impatient ones that they usually did during their fucking. No, Taylar was showing, not just Ainz but everyone, how you properly love a man as wonderful as Ainz. 

It made Ainz smile and quickly realize she needed a reward for loving him so well. When he saw who was behind her, he got a great idea on just how to do such a thing.

His hands were still on her hips so he slid them around to her backside and squeezed her ass as he slowly started rocking his cock inside of her again. Taylar started to whimper and moan, no doubt due to just having come a moment ago.

"Time for your reward for loving me, wife."

Ainz picked up his pace but not too much. He knew pounding into her would be too much for her right now, but slow, steady, and deep would have her on the edge much sooner than you would think. He planned on speeding up that process with the redhead behind her ready to help him out.

Ainz squeezed her ass again but this time, he spread her ass out instead of kneading it. Taylar was about to ask what he was doing when she felt a tongue invade her asshole. 

The sudden sensation mixed with Ainz slow, deep lovemaking had her about to explode just minutes after she had just come.

Taylar looked back to see Lupus Regina with her mouth planted right on her ass. Her tongue was probing every inch of her hole she could reach. After just a few seconds of getting to enjoy the view, she was pulled down to Ainz so they were chest to chest. 

He was no longer spreading her ass for Lupus Regina but the maid's face was so far planted into her ass, it didn't make a difference. She turned back to Ainz but before she could capture his lips, she felt his fingers go to her soaking pussy lips. The moment he found her nub and circled it, she clenched down on his cock and came hard again.

The sensation from Lupus Regina feasting on her ass while she clamped down on Ainz cock as she came made her lose control of her body. She shuttered, shook, and cried out as her whole body felt on fire.

When it finally passed over her, she fell to Ainz side like a sack of potatoes. She could barely feel her body at the moment and it was wonderful. She looked at Ainz and gave what she thought was a smile but Ainz saw no change in her face. She tried words but that didn't work out very well either.

"God... so ol... that was... fucking... ipixulq... amazing..."

Taylar had to repeat herself twice because she was mixing up languages but she got him the message in the end. Even if it was a half-ass raise of her hand and weak motion, she got Lupus Regina to come closer. 

She grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her down on top of her into a sensual kiss. She wanted the redhead to know how amazing that just felt and how much she appreciated her hand, well tongue, in it.

Ainz was watching them slowly make out and couldn't help but go to stroke his cock at the sight. It was a miracle he was still so hard after cumming three times but he could feel how hard he still was. Before he could grab himself, he felt a pair of lips encase his tip.

Ainz looked down to see Albedo slowly taking him down her throat as she stared right into his eyes. These two women truly knew how to make him think of nothing but fucking them when they wanted to. It should be illegal to be able to make someone lust after you so much.

Once he was completely down her throat and her lips were around his base, she stopped. She just stared right at him for a few seconds before slowly removing him from her mouth. 

After a few more deep throats from Albedo, Ainz cock was nice and sloppy again. Albedo stood over top of him and turned to face away from him.

Ainz knew she was going reverse cowgirl and could barely contain his excitement. Taylar rode him from the front, now it was time to admire Albedo from the back. She lowered herself down towards him and grabbed his cock to line it up when she was low enough.

What surprised him for a moment was when she used his tip to spread her ass out and slowly insert him into her tight ass. Albedo enjoyed anal before and she loved it since she got pregnant, but Ainz assumed when Taylar said like a wife takes a husband that he would be spilling inside Albedo's waiting pussy lips. She was already pregnant though and she did love it when he came in her ass.

Albedo slowly went up and down taking his cock deeper and deeper into her ass every time. No matter how many times Ainz fucked her in the ass, it always hurt a little at first. Her moans of pain and pleasure combined quickly turned to ones of pure bliss as she sheathed him completely. Ainz cock was simply too big to really get used to. It even still hurt when he put it in her pussy after he stretched her out with his tongue and fingers.

She felt Ainz hands go to her ass and she did nothing to stop it. Unlike Taylar, she wanted him to grab onto her. Albedo knew there wasn't really any way to stop him since she was facing away from him and Ainz hands were magically anyway.   
Even if Yuri and Cixous hadn't given their Queen their undivided attention and warmed her up, Ainz would have her ready to come undone in just a few moments anyway.

When she felt his hands firmly take hold of her ass and spread her cheeks, she went all the way up to near where his tip was and took him all the way back down. She let Ainz dictate the pace with his hands as he pulled her down and pushed her up. 

Albedo felt Ainz sit up and she was sliding up and down his perfectly chiseled chest. Ainz kept his left hand firmly grasping Albedo's ass and snaked his right hand around to her front. 

He ran two of his fingers through her wet folds then slowly slid them inside of her. He curled his fingers up and circled the spongy G spot right inside of her and that sent her over the edge.

Albedo's body shook, her ass clenched around Ainz cock, and her pussy squeezed his fingers for dear life. Albedo thinks she just had an out of body experience, and she might be right because, in the heat of the moment when she was cumming uncontrollably, she yelled out.

"SATORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

Albedo had never called Ainz by his name from Earth so she must have been truly out of it. When she couldn't control her legs anymore, she collapsed back on to Ainz. 

Her back landing right on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to steady her. His hands landed on her womb as he cradled the lives they had created.

"I have the perfect wives..."

Ainz whispered sweet nothings like that to Albedo as he lightly kissed her shoulders and neck while she got a hold of herself. He looked next to him to where Taylar was before and saw her still there. She slid over to him and wrapped her arms around Ainz and Albedo while she snuggled up to his side. 

Lupus Regina snuggled up behind Taylar finally satisfied that she got what she always wanted. Yuri and Cixous were not going to be left out and Cixous practically ran to Ainz other side. She beat Yuri there somehow and got to snuggle right up against Ainz while Yuri had to get behind her.

All six of them weren't able to stay awake for much longer after what they had done. Right before Ainz drifted off to sleep he thought...

_'I'm definitely the luckiest man to ever exist.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one! Well, that's another lemon I never planned on writing down lol... I'll say it again so no one can say I didn't say it multiple times... THIS DOES NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN MY STORY... just another disclaimer I can point to in case anyone complains lmfao... the last thing, I have no idea how this turned into an 11k+ word lemon but that is what happened :-)


	5. The Morning After The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz spends the morning after his wedding with someone he wasn't expecting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised a second lemon that took place the morning after the wedding reception so here it is... just like the last one, this did not actually take place in my story, just doing this because it was requested of me... hope you enjoy it, this one will be a lot different than the last one

Consciousness was beginning to return to Ainz after his wedding night. The thought of his wedding night before he was even truly awake brought a smile to his face. The memory of five women all wanting nothing more then his cock started to stir him to wake up.

Ainz swears he can still taste their skin, feel it beneath his fingers, and remember every inch of each of them. The picture is so clear in his current state, he swears he can still feel their lips wrapped around his cock.

Each one of them had their own ways they wanted to please him whether it was their mouth, wet folds, or asses. Ainz loved every second of it, and the thought alone made his cock pulse.

He felt his cock start throbbing as he thought of each one. Albedo and Lupus Regina preferring to show him with their assholes how to fuck him. Taylar wanting his tongue and seed inside her wet lips more than anything. Cixous and Yuri wanting nothing more than to suck his dick and have his seed pounded into their wombs.

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like he was still inside each of them. He felt as though his cock was being drenched with their juices the more reality started to come to his mind.

He felt the pressure on his cock going up and down as though someone was riding him. It was as if they were teasing him and only taking him a little more than halfway down. 

The bedroom started to come into focus and Ainz looked to his left expecting to see Taylar and Lupus Regina cuddled up together. There was no one there.

He looked to his right and expected to see Cixous and Yuri on that side, but again, no one was there. Then he realized that he had fallen asleep with his cock still in Albedo's ass but he didn't feel her weight on him.

He could definitely feel that familiar sensation of a pair of lips wrapped around his cock though. He wondered where all of them went but it seemed an obvious answer when he was fully aware and awake.

Either Albedo was giving him a great wake up and everyone else was eating, one of them was waking him up while the others waited their turn, or one of them snuck in while the rest ate to wake him up in a way he would love.

None of those scenarios, or any he would have thought of, is what greeted him when he finally looked down.

There was blonde hair longer than any he remembered blocking his view. She was obviously on all fours taking him in her mouth, but since her head was angled down and her hair was long, he couldn't tell who it was.

Whoever it was, wasn't half bad at sucking cock. She hadn't taken him all the way down yet, but that might just be because of her angle. It would be hard to do with her neck bent like that.

She had a good grip on his cock with her lips but wasn't scraping with her teeth. What really made him hard was when he realized she wasn't using her hands. 

They were both on the mattress right next to his hips. She was inhaling him at a nice steady pace, which was just as relaxing as it was arousing.

Ainz curiosity couldn't hold out for long. Not only did he want to know who this was, he loved watching for some reason. Albedo and Taylar knew this and it was why they always kept eye contact with him when they sucked his cock.

For some reason, it just made him sexually snap. After they did that, he was ok with trying pretty much anything with them. It was like he was a being made of lust after he stared them in the eyes as they took him in their mouth.

When he finally gathered her hair and moved it out of the way, he saw someone he was not expecting. Well, maybe if he thought about it the hair should have given it away but he didn't think she would be bold enough to do something like this.

When they made eye contact as she took him down some more, he felt like he was about to cum right then. Watching her golden eyes look into his ruby red ones as she slowly removed his cock from her mouth was almost too much. 

But he had no idea if she would like something like that. He had never had a conversation with her that was anything sexual in nature even if he did think about taking her from time to time. He didn't have to worry about making that decision as she released him from her mouth with an audible pop.

"I'm sorry Lord Ainz. I'm not as good as the others but my sister gave me some pointers to what you liked."

"No Rubedo that was... well fantastic. I don't know if you would like me cumming in your mouth so I held myself back. I didn't think you wanted me like this."

"I-I-I never thought about it until I met you. I'm not a weapon to you. I'm..."

Rubedo had dropped her gaze from Ainz as she spoke. She was embarrassed to admit that she had very little idea as to what she was doing. No one had ever seen her as more than a weapon until she met Lord Ainz.

He had treated her like a woman and no one else ever had. He had brought her roses, walked through the eighth floor with her talking about anything, and looked at her like she was a fragile doll.

She had only ever wanted to protect Nazarick until she met Lord Ainz, then all that changed. She wanted to be loved as any woman would but it took her a long time to figure that out. She had never felt anything like that so the answer did not come easy to her.

When her sister asked her last night at the wedding reception to join them in bed, she couldn't bring herself to say yes. There were many reasons why she couldn't. 

First, her sister would be there. While she would gladly share Lord Ainz with her sister or any other woman he thought was worthy, she did not want to share him in that way with another woman.

Rubedo did not judge anyone who would, her sister and Lady Taylar did so regularly, she just didn't think of women that way. Another huge reason was her inexperience with such things.

She had only started thinking about things like that in the few months they had come to this world. Rubedo had only a couple of embarrassing conversations with Albedo about what to do in bed so she was scared as well. She had no experience in making love and she did not wish to embarrass herself in front of Lord Ainz.

That was why when Albedo and Taylar had summoned her to the royal chambers and told her they were going to start their day with the other three women from last night and Ainz was hers for as long as she wanted him, she almost ran to him when the doors closed.

Rubedo wanted to at least practice a little before the sensation woke him up. It wouldn't be good to have Lord Ainz wake up and not enjoy what she was doing and ask her to leave. 

She just wished her sister gave her something bigger than a banana to practice with. Lord Ainz was much bigger than a banana.

Even if she couldn't take him all down her throat as her sister said he liked it, she had found a good rhythm by the time Ainz had woken up. Ainz seemed to enjoy what she was doing even if she wasn't as good as her sister or Lady Taylar.

When she had finally removed him from her mouth and voiced some of her insecurities, he had declared she was good enough that he had to stop himself from cumming. She would have gladly swallowed every drop if he did, but he was right and he didn't know that. She had never been sure enough about herself to say anything like that to Lord Ainz. 

That was one area where she was nothing like her sister. Albedo carried herself like the Queen she had become and Rubedo didn't have the confidence to do such a thing or be so forward with her feelings for Lord Ainz.

By the time she had voiced most of her insecurities and was about to tell Lord Ainz that she was a woman to him and not a weapon, she was staring down at the bed afraid of what his reaction might be if he saw how insecure she was about never being treated like a woman.

She never saw Ainz move his hands, only felt them wrap around her as she was pulled towards the top of the bed and twisted around. She landed right on her back and looked up to see Lord Ainz above her.

"I'm just a..."

Rubedo tried to finish her thoughts to Lord Ainz but his gaze on her body was so intense she lost her words. This is exactly what she meant when she wanted to say he treated her like a woman.

His eyes were roaming her form trying to take in every inch she was exposing to him. When Albedo gave her these "clothes" she guessed she would call them, she was a little embarrassed to wear them.

She had never worn something so revealing before. She had never worn anything other than her armored dress, and this "lingerie" that Albedo gave her covered up next to nothing on her.

Ainz looked Rubedo over and she was just as incredibly beautiful as he thought she would be out of that armored dress. She was wearing a green silk robe that wasn't tied. As she laid on her back in the bed, it was covering nothing but her shoulders and was pooled around her sides against the bed.

She had on a green satin bra and panties to match. He hadn't realized until the moment he looked her up and down that her body was identical to Albedos. Her tits were just as big, her waist just as slim, and her ass just as perfect. After drinking in her perfect form with his eyes, he finished the thought she was trying to with the perfect words for Rubedo to relax.

"Woman." Ainz looked her up again and stopped to stare into her eyes so he could tell her. "You are just a woman, a very beautiful woman, to me."

Rubedo could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest when he said those words. That was what she had wanted to say to him since he woke up but couldn't bring herself to. He knew exactly what she wanted and it made her determined enough to say.

"I want you to be my first and only Lord Ainz, but I'm afraid to disappoint you. I'm not experienced like..."

Ainz cut her insecurities off with a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately relaxed into the kiss and the rest of her body followed. Ainz kissed her so lovingly that she was the one to relax enough to run her tongue along his lower lip asking for entry.

Ainz did not hesitate to allow her in and he sensually probed her mouth with his tongue as hers did the same to him. It was not a battle like most of his lovemaking was, it was an exploration.

Ainz could tell Rubedo was trying to figure out what he liked and that wouldn't do. She was brave enough to put herself out there for him so he would make sure she was the one enjoying herself.

Ainz put all his weight on his left arm and brought up his right hand to gently grasp the side of her neck. He ran his thumb along her cheek and jawline lightly so she could feel his loving touch and they each familiarized themselves with the tongue and mouth of the other.

He could feel the goosebumps start to travel down her body as he lightly touched her and he couldn't help but follow the trail.

He moved his fingers from behind her neck and lightly traced them down her neck. Ainz followed the shape of her shoulders down her collar bone until he was lightly grazing his fingers through the valley between her breasts.

He never stopped giving her loving kisses as he explored her body for neither of them was required to breathe. He could feel the goosebumps on every inch of her skin and knew she was enjoying this from the low moans she was releasing into his mouth.

Before he left the valley of her breasts, he unclasped her bra with his wandering fingers. He knew Albedo and Taylar liked the ones that unclasped in the front and so did he. He saw the rose clasp right there when he made it there. 

Her breasts sprung free and he changed directions and lightly traced his way up the middle of her left breast. He could still feel the goosebumps on her perfect breast and knew her nipples were incredibly hard when he felt it with his fingers.

He was touching her so lightly, most people would consider this to be tickling, but Rubedo seemed to enjoy it for no giggles had escaped her lips. The only noises he heard from her were their tongues moving against each other and the occasional moan she would release as he touched her body.

Ainz circled her nipple a few times then gave it a light pinch. He didn't want to do it too hard for he was not trying to fuck Rubedo. He wanted to show her what it was like when someone made love to you and there was no room in that for rough play.

Her moans grew more frequent and louder as he lightly pinched her nipple, and he was quickly exploring more of her once he had thought he showed her how much love he could show to one of her breasts.

Instead of moving to the next one, he moved back to the valley between her breasts and made his way lower down her abs. Just like Taylar and Albedo, she was as fit as you could imagine.

She didn't have a defined six-pack as Ainz did. None of them did, but it was tight, muscled, and somehow soft. He never thought something could be firm and soft at the same time but their bodies had proven that theory incorrect on many occasions already.

As he made his way lower down her center, he could feel Rubedo starting to wiggle and squirm a little bit. If this would have happened a few minutes ago, he would have thought she was embarrassed or scared, but he knew that wasn't the case now.

Ainz could smell her arousal and those small movements he knew where now anticipation instead of trepidation. She was so ready and wet for him that she had finally broken their kiss, cupped the side of his face, and leaned her forehead against his. 

Rubedo couldn't think of anything at that moment but wanting Ainz to slide his fingers inside of her. Her tongue wasn't working anymore and she had to break the incredible kiss Ainz had been giving her.

She leaned her forehead against his as she cradled his handsome face, all she could do right now was moan and breath, even if she was breathing heavily, in anticipation of what he was about to do.

If Ainz hadn't been showing her how ok it was for her to have the wants of a normal woman, the sounds coming out of her mouth would have embarrassed her. Now, she realized no matter her power, Ainz would always see her as a woman first and treat her as such. 

She could make these noises, act like a silly girl in love, or anything else a normal woman would do when they were with someone they loved. Before she could take the anticipation any more, his fingertip slid under her satin panties and through the top of her wet folds.

Even Rubedo could smell how aroused she was as Ainz ran his fingers over her body. It just proved once again she wanted this as much as she thought she did. When he didn't continue farther down her lips, she was confused for a moment.   
Then she felt it.

With just the tip of his middle finger at the top of her folds, he pressed down lightly and started to make a circular motion. Rubedo had no idea what he was pressing on but it made her arch her back, grind into his hand, and truly scream for the first time.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLORD AINZZZZZZZZZZ!"

As he worked her pearl, she could feel his finger curling into her. He replaced his fingertip with his thumb and slowly slid his middle finger up and down her wet folds. 

He never did more than part her lips with his finger, but he was still circling her pearl with his thumb and she was starting to see stars. She could feel the heat building inside her core and it felt like it just wanted to explode out of her.

Rubedo used her hands around his face to pull herself the rest of the way into him. Her breasts were smashed against his chest now, her toes were curling up, and her whole body felt like it was about to shake. She had to let go of his face and wrap her arms around him so her body wouldn't give out.

She wanted to kiss him, tell him how amazing he was, but she couldn't do anything right now except try not to explode and hold onto him. When he finally slid his finger inside of her, it was as if he pulled the cork out of her.

Her whole body shook, an immense pressure released from her core, and she screamed so loud she had to bite down on Ainz shoulder not to wake all of Nazarick. After her release, it felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Ainz inserted a second finger to draw out her orgasm and Rubedo clenched her thighs around his hand when he did, it was almost as if she never wanted his fingers to leave her. He worked her G spot while she moaned into his skin and grinded into his fingers.

Now that his face had been freed, he lowered his lips to her neck and trailed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder before licking the same path lightly back up. 

This didn't seem to help her come down from her orgasm as her walls squeezed his fingers harder and she bit down again, this time hard enough to draw blood.

When she had finally come down from her first orgasm, she saw the blood on his shoulder even if the wound was healed. Rubedo couldn't believe she had done that.

Ainz saw the look in her eye and knew she was about to apologize. Before she could, he put his finger over her lips to stop her.

"Don't apologize, this is for you to find out what you like. I'll show you what it's like when a man loves a woman, but you need to find out what you like as well."

Words can't say what she wants to at his words so she just kisses him with all the passion she can convey to him. After a minute of their tongues getting more intimate with each other, they break the kiss and Ainz stares down at her.

"Are you alright to continue?"

Rubedo is unsure what he means at first but then realizes his meaning and just nods her head. She had came so hard she forgot that he had barely done anything to her yet.

Now, all her hesitation was gone and she was only excited at what he wanted to show her next. When she nodded, Ainz started to move down the bed until he was between her legs. 

He reached to her side and grabbed the little strings holding her panties on her hips. He slowly drew them down her thighs hoping she was become aroused again. He was not disappointed when he saw the look in her eyes or saw her arousal as she lifted her legs up in front of him so he could take them all the way off.

She kept her legs in the air for him and planted them on either side of his shoulders. That was when they both realized he was still hard as a rock from her giving him head earlier.

His magnificent cock was resting just above her wet folds across her stomach. Her thighs were together as she had her legs on his shoulder, and her slick arousal on her legs wrapped tightly around his cock made it almost feel as if he was inside her.

This was not the purpose for him taking her panties off but it became a very happy accident. Ainz enjoyed the feeling for just a moment but soon slightly spread her legs and kissed his way from her ankle down her calf and to her thighs.

The feeling Rubedo had experienced the first time she now knew was a building orgasm started to take hold in her core as Ainz trailed his lips down her legs. She had never experienced one before but had no idea you could have another so quickly. She had barely survived the first one, she wasn't sure how many she could handle in one morning.

By the time Ainz had made it to her folds, she could already feel her whole body had gotten warm. He licked her up and down her folds, slowly parting them with his tongue as he wiggled it back and forth against them.

Her only two reactions were to moan like a common whore and bury her hands in his hair to pull him deeper inside of her. Ainz buried his tongue as deep inside Rubedo as he could and wrapped his arms around her hips and thighs to pull her even closer to him.

While his tongue probed her walls, he sucked on her lips, and shook his head while he hummed to send vibrations through her whole body.

Rubedo was almost lost to reality at what Ainz was doing to her with his tongue. When he hummed, it felt like his tongue was traveling everywhere inside of her at once. She couldn't help but grind her sex into his face as she felt her climax building once more.

Ainz could sense she wanted more so he slowly inserted two fingers inside of her as he moved his tongue to her pearl and went to work on it. Ainz needed to spend a little more time on Rubedo before they could get to the main event. It was still tight for him to get two fingers in and it would be painful if that was all she was stretched out.

The more he worked her with his tongue and the more he stretched her out with his fingers, the more she moaned and grinded into him. He could tell she was ready to cum again and when he slid the third finger inside of her, that sent her over the edge.

He never stopped drawing out her orgasm with his fingers or lapping up every drop of her juices that he could while she came undone around him. Rubedo was now such a babbling mess that you could mistake her for her sister after being made love to by Ainz.

She didn't seem timid, embarrassed, or unsure of herself. She was moaning like a woman being loved by a man who loved her back. It was quite a change from just minutes ago.

When she finally came back to reality, Ainz looked at her with concern. This was the part that would hurt. He couldn't really prep her anymore and hoped it was enough for her to enjoy it.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Rubedo was about to cry from the concern in his voice alone because she knew what he was asking. Was she ready to truly be made love to, but when he called her his love... she almost broke down right then.

She didn't trust her voice to say anything without breaking so she could do nothing but nod her head. Ainz moved up her body and left soft, loving kisses as he did. When he was finally aligned with her entrance, he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

He leaned down to her and tried to soothe some of the pain with soft kisses to her lips. He slid a few inches in and rock back out only going a little deeper each time. He was trying to get her used to it slowly so it was as painless as possible.

Ainz thought it seemed to be working as Rubedo had only winced twice. By the time he was almost completely in, she was only moaning into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist to invite him in as deep as he could go.

When he finally sheathed himself completely inside her and his tip touched her womb, they both gasped at the sensation. It felt like two puzzle pieces coming together finally.

"Oh... my... L-Lord A-Ainzzzzzz!!!"

Ainz completely stopped when he was all the way inside her and savored the feeling. Her tight, wet folds hugged his cock so perfectly he didn't want to move.

"So tight... and perfect... Rubedo..."

It seemed Rubedo shared his sentiment for she had not moved an inch since he did. She only clung to him tighter around his waist and neck while she tried to control her breathing. She managed to speak between her heavy breaths.

"You're... so... biggg..."

Once she had relaxed a little bit, he pulled his cock a few inches out and slowly went hilt deep again. Ainz picked up his pace a little as she got more comfortable. Now that she was comfortable, he wanted to make love to all of her.

Ainz lowered her the few inches onto the bed and she stopped clinging to his neck. He ran his hands down her arms and intertwined their fingers at the end. He kissed each finger before he extended her arms above her head, their fingers still intertwined.

Her perfect tits were laid out before him as she stretched out. They were bouncing slightly as he made her his. He bent his head down and slowly encircled one of her nipples with his tongue. Once his tongue had finished making circles, he lightly took it in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Ainz could hear Rubedo panting, moaning, and squirming underneath him as he went deep inside of her and dined on her magnificent tits. She had lost some of her senses and was only speaking in Celestial.

"Sloum! sloum! sloum! flip ainz!!! sel oo theepto!" (Yes! Yes! Yes! Lord Ainz!!! Make me yours!)

Ainz could feel himself getting ready to cum as Rubedo's walls started to tighten around his cock. He knew she was close just as he was and he certainly wanted to honor her request and make her his as a man does a woman.

He stopped his reverent licks and kisses of her perfect tits and brought his forehead to touch hers so their breaths began to sync. 

Rubedo had finally opened her eyes as her breathing evened out and he stared into them as they both headed towards their finish.

"Gods Rubedo... your so tight, and perfect. I'm going to..."

"Lord Ainz, I'm about to..."

They both tried talking over each other but all that was really heard by the other was them both moaning each other's names as they tumbled over the cliff of bliss. The feeling of Ainz seed inside Rubedo as he kept his pace and pushed it into her womb made her orgasm reach new heights.

She hooked her heels into his ass and pulled him as deep into her as he could possibly be. Ainz loved that she wanted him so deep inside her as he coated her walls with his seed.

Rubedo couldn't help but trail kisses up his shoulder and neck as she came down from her euphoria. She managed to voice her feelings as she whispered in his ear.

"You are so amazing..."

Ainz thought the same thing about her. For her to not see herself as simply a woman but a weapon was a travesty. He hoped his seed took root inside her. What better way for her to realize she is an amazing woman than her being a mother. 

He knew she would be the perfect mother too. She was amazing with Aureole all the time. The thought made Ainz relax onto his side finally and pull Rubedo on top of him. He was still inside of her and didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

Ainz just held her to his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back. He stroked her hair and whispered words of love to her, and soon they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber but not before Ainz whispered to her.

"You are amazing to, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to write one about Rubedo so here it is lol... While this didn't happen in my story, this one is more like a "it hasn't happened yet."... Rubedo will be added to the relationship at some point in the future and her attitude towards it will be similar to it is in here and why she didn't join in last night... She won't be comfortable sleeping with other women especially when one of them is her sister so she and Ainz will end up spending time together like this lemon... just the two of them, no one will join them in bed and Rubedo won't be making out with any women lol... Not sure when I'll add their relationship as I've only really dropped a hint or two here and there... I hope you liked this one... I'm sure you'll ask for another eventually so until then! Thanks for reading!


	6. Happy Nameday Shalltear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalltear gets what she always wanted for her Nameday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"  
  
_'Thinking'_  
  
_"Flashback"_  
  
{Message}  
  
(Telepathy)  
  
***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***  
  
***[METAMAGIC]***  
  


A/N: Here is another one for everyone... As you know, this does NOT happen in the story... Although, this is the idea I had to add Shalltear to the relationship... So many of you are commenting, messaging, and damn near begging me to add Shalltear, so if I do, this is how it will be done... As a side note, what will be in my story is everyone in Nazarick will not have a Birthday, but a Nameday... I read a ton of GoT fanfics and it seemed very appropriate considering the circumstances of the NPCs of Nazarick... let me know what you think

* * *

Ainz woke up and reached for either side of him to pull Taylar or Albedo closer to him, but all he grabbed was air. He looked left, then he looked right, and saw neither of them laying there. He wanted to curse out loud at having neither of them there.  
  
They both knew he was a horny fucker in the morning, and they seemed just as eager as he was all the time in the morning. To be fair, if he could, he'd spend all his time in this room fucking. Now that Albedo was certainly close to labor, she wasn't nearly as insatiable as she used to be, and she got tired very quickly.  
  
Ainz understood, and it wasn't as if he was put off by it or anything. She was about to have his children and that was more precious than anything. Not to mention Taylar was still as horny as ever. Lupus Regina had basically taken over for Albedo, and that wasn't even mentioning Rubedo and their relationship.  
  
Ainz wondered if Lupus Regina or Rubedo would ever want to have his children. Then he thought about where this might end up eventually. Taylar and Albedo didn't seem to mind having more than just them in their bed, and he silently wondered if eventually, every woman in Nazarick would eventually be having his children.  
  
The thought made a chuckle escape his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. If things kept progressing as they were, he would be able to repopulate this world with his children alone. Then he realized how terrifying that would be. Not that he would worry about his kids ruining the world, but about being a father to that many children.  
  
None of this helped to calm down his rampant desire to have one of his Queens. He certainly didn't want to take care of himself this morning. Perhaps he would just find out where either of them was and take them right there. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought again, but this time a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Good morning, Lord Ainz."  
  
Ainz didn't really need to look up to know who it was. He would recognize anyone's voice from Nazarick, and Shalltear was no exception to this. Ainz sat up and the sheet covered his lap. Ainz realized looking at Shalltear did more to calm his horniness down than thinking about having more children did.  
  
Ainz certainly didn't think Shalltear was ugly. On the contrary, she was extremely beautiful like all those of Nazarick. Shalltear probably even more so because she had a regal air about her, but Pero's inclinations did not extend to Ainz.  
  
So the sight of a girl, vampire or not, did not get him going, and a girl is exactly what Shalltear was, not a woman. His mind flashed to the women who were normally in this bed and he started to get hard again. He cursed to himself and looked at Shalltear again to calm his mind.  
  
"Good morning, Shalltear. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Ainz tried to sound comforting when he asked, he could tell Shalltear was nervous about something and she was normally nothing like this.  
  
"Yes... No... Maybe... Possibly... ummm... I mean..."  
  
Now Ainz was a little concerned, she was rambling and could collect a single thought. He had never seen Shalltear like this. Ainz scooted his way to the end of the bed, remembering to keep the sheet in place. Once he got to the end, he put his hands on both her arms and gave them a light squeeze to let her know it was ok to ask whatever it was she wanted to ask him.  
  
"It's alright Shalltear, go ahead."  
  
"I-I-I'm here for..." she pauses again, takes a deep breath, and finally decides to stop acting like a child. "my nameday present, Lord Ainz."  
  
Ainz is a little startled at what she is here for. He told her he had something for her nameday, but he didn't think she would be so eager to get it she would wake him up for it.'  
  
"Well, I was planning on giving you your present later tonight, but if you can't wait..."  
  
Ainz is interrupted by Shalltear before he can continue.  
  
"No, Lord Ainz. This is my nameday present from Queen Taylar and Queen Albedo..."  
  
Ainz is wondering what she means by that, but one thought above all took over his mind at her statement.  
  
_'Did she just call Albedo Queen?'_  
  
"Sorry Shalltear, as you can see, neither of them are here at the moment."  
  
"I know... they are... what I mean is..."  
  
Shalltear seemed to go back to incredibly nervous for some reason, but she didn't act like that for long as Ainz saw determination come over her face again.  
  
"They said my present from them was spending all day with you. And they also said... we could... do ummm... anything you wanted to..."  
  
Ainz understood now why she was so nervous. He wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what Shalltear was hoping he would want to do. She had to be this nervous because she already knew what his answer would be to that. Ainz slid his hands down her arms and took both her hands gently. He couldn't think of another way to do this and not make it hard on her.  
  
"Shalltear, you know that I think you are beautiful, but..."  
  
Shalltear squeezed his hands to stop him from continuing as she spoke.  
  
"I know, my lord. I know why Lord Peroroncino created me to look like this, and that you are not like him. However, please don't continue with your thoughts. I need to get ready for our day, and if after I am ready, you still feel the same. I will not mention it again, but I would still like to spend the day with you. If you would allow it, my lord."  
  
"Very well, Shalltear. I will allow you to get ready, and pause our conversation."  
  
Shalltear looked incredibly relieved which confused Ainz a bit. She looked hopefully he would change his mind, but she should already know he wouldn't. He would at least spend the day with her regardless of what was about to happen.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. The Queens said I could use your bathroom. Is that alright, my lord?"  
  
"That is fine Shalltear, and we are alone. Please call me Ainz, Shalltear."  
  
Ainz watched as Shalltear's face beamed with a radiant smile, and she quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Ainz figured he should probably get ready to, but he had no idea how long Shalltear was going to be, and he was as naked as you could get.  
  
Ainz gathered the sheet around his waist and got comfortable sitting on the side of the bed facing the bathroom. He would just get ready after he and Shalltear finished their conversation. It wouldn't take him long so he didn't mind waiting for a bit.  
  
Ainz could swear he heard noises coming from the bathroom that didn't sound normal. It sounded as if Shalltear was crying, laughing, and moaning at the same time. He wanted to make sure she was alright so he called out to her.  
  
"Shalltear... are you alright in there?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I mean Ainz, I've never been better. I'll be out in a moment."  
  
Ainz can clearly her Shalltear giggling now. She also sounded different. It was subtle, but she definitely sounded different than she did a moment ago. Ainz only had a few moments to mull over what was different about her voice before the bathroom door opened again.  
  
The sight nearly stole his breath away, and that is saying something considering what his eyes normally enjoyed every day. Shalltear was standing in the doorway, and she was not wearing her normal dress. In fact, she didn't look at all like she normally did.  
  
It was hard to tell from this far away, but it looked as if she had grown about six inches. The soft, child-like features in her face were now filled out and elegant looking. Her lips were much more filled out, her eyes were still that alluring crimson color, but looked as regal as any Queens. Her thin neck had a little more volume to it, and her bare shoulders looked stronger and more mature.  
  
The biggest change was the most obvious to Ainz. When he trailed his eyes down from her face, her chest was much more impressive than it was before. Instead of a flatchested Shalltear, he was met with incredibly perfect breasts for her size. They weren't nearly as big as Taylar or Albedo's, but he guessed she was probably at least a C-cup.  
  
Shalltear's waist was still thin and dainty but filled out a bit more. Her hips still had that perfect curve to them, but even more so than they did before. Even with Shalltear's new proportions, she still had the perfect hourglass figure that would drive any man insane with lust.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to stop his eyes to take in some of her more, they were not listening to him and continued down her body. Now that she was a bit taller, her legs were pure perfection. Long, smooth, pale skin stared back at him as he took in those legs. He would normally be insanely turned on by the stockings she was wearing, but he wanted nothing more than to see those legs completely naked of any fabric.  
  
Normally, the sight of the silk corset, black, see-through stockings, and high heels would be sexy enough, but he realized that the only thing he would like to see Shalltear in at this moment was her skin.  
  
Shalltear looked as if she had aged about ten years in a matter of moments. Ainz realized that the sheet he wrapped around his waist was doing nothing to hide the now incredibly hard cock he had.  
  
Shalltear had giggled like a little girl in the bathroom when she drank the potion that was given to her for this moment. She realized she might actually get her wish when she took in her new appearance. She no longer had to worry about what she would look like if she had the kind of body Lord Ainz would desire. She was almost certain she would get everything she wanted with this new body, even if it was only going to last for twenty-four hours, she would make the most of every second.  
  
When she thought about that in the bathroom, nothing prepared her for Lord Ainz reaction to her. When she saw that look in his eyes as it roamed her new body, she knew what it felt like to be truly desired. Now, there was no hesitation in being as sexy as she could possibly be so Lord Ainz would take ever in every way she ever wanted.  
  
She wanted to run to him in an instant so he could ravish her. She wanted to wrap her lips around that huge cock she saw beneath the sheets when she entered, but she held herself back for the moment.  
  
She walked painfully slow towards her glorious lord. She swayed her hips to show off her new mature ass that he seemed to be drooling over. She even continued to slowly cross her legs one in front of the other as she stalked towards her desire.  
  
Crossing her legs as she walked was as much about how sexy it looked as it was how much she needed the slight relief it brought. Her tight, little vampire pussy had been almost dripping since the moment Ainz eyes landed on her. She was certain he had made her cum a little from his look alone. Rubbing her legs together was the only thing keeping her from running the remaining distance and pouncing right on Ainz.  
  
Since Shalltear had opened that bathroom door, Ainz had completely forgotten all about little girl Shalltear, and what she looked like previously. He couldn't help but think that this is exactly what she should have looked like from the moment she was created.  
  
As Shalltear sauntered over towards him, he could help himself from standing to finally be able to take all of her in as she got closer and closer to him. The sexy swaying of her hips, the way she crossed her legs one in front of the other, and the slight bounce of her now ample breasts were drawing him in like a moth to the flame.  
  
Ainz didn't even notice, not that he would have cared, that the sheet he had wrapped around himself had fallen to the ground as he stood and he was completely on display for Shalltear. He noticed Shalltear lick her lips in anticipation as she neared him but her gaze was directed straight at his painfully hard cock.  
  
Ainz wanted nothing more than to grab Shalltear and claim every part of her as his. Her lips, her neck, her tits, and those completely bald, velvety lips he couldn't wait to taste. He could smell her arousal from all the way across the room, but this was for Shalltear, not himself, so he let her set the pace. If he didn't, he would already be buried inside her tight pussy pounding away at her.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, her torturously slow pace finally brought her to Ainz. She stopped just a few inches from him. His hard cock almost poking her right in those delicious-looking tits she now possessed. Shalltear may have grown a few inches, but she was still insanely small compared to Ainz.  
  
When Shalltear stopped in front of Ainz, she took him in just as he had a few moments ago. He truly was perfection. There wasn't a single inch of him she thought wasn't perfect. From his jet black hair, his ruby-red eyes, that gorgeous face, perfectly sculpted body, and his rock hard cock.  
  
_'Oh yes, that cock! It is even more magnificent than I could have imagined. I can't wait to feel it ripping me apart and claiming my womb.'_  
  
Shalltear never broke eye contact with Ainz. She couldn't look away from that lust-filled gaze even if she wanted to, but she had to touch him. It was driving her mad with lust herself being so close to him in all his naked glory and not having her hands all over him.  
  
She reached her hand out and lightly grazed his cock with her nails up and down from his tip all the way to the base and back again switching to the underside as she traveled back. Ainz never broke eye contact with her either but released a sound that sounded like a moan and a growl as Shalltear felt his stiff member.  
  
Shalltear had always been the predator in her short existence, but right now she felt like the prey as she looked into Ainz eyes. It looked as if he wanted to completely devour the vampire and it turned her on even more. Before that though, she needed to tease him a little to see how much he could take. She removed her hand from his cock and said.  
  
"If you still can't see me as more than a little girl, my lord, we can..."  
  
Shalltear never finished as Ainz couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers. Ainz didn't even take a minute to savor the taste of her lips as his tongue plunged into her mouth and a moan escaped Shalltear with how forceful and possessive Ainz seemed to be with her at this moment.  
  
Shalltear could feel his cock between her now ample cleavage as he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She squeezed her tits together so she could feel them around his cock as she explored his mouth with her tongue as well.  
  
Her hands roamed anywhere they could touch on Ainz as she felt every muscle and inch of perfection all over him. Even Ainz couldn't help but moan into Shalltear's mouth as her hands roamed his body. He started thrusting his hips as she wrapped those nice tits around his cock and it made Shalltear moaned even louder.  
  
"Yes, Lord Ainz... I want you to fuck every inch of me... my tits... my mouth... my tight little pussy... and even my tight ass... take all of me... as much as you want..."  
  
Shalltear whispered into his ear in a sultry voice as Ainz moved from her lips to her neck to claim that as his too. Her words just spurred him on as he trailed his lips down her neck to those perfect tits she now possessed. The only downside was he had to stop fucking those perfect tits to claim them with his mouth as he sucked, lick, and bit every inch of them.  
  
The silk corset she was wearing was now getting in his way of tasting every inch of her. It was the smoothest silk he had ever felt, and it was great in more ways than one. Since it was such a light fabric, it could do nothing to resist his strength as he ripped the entire thing in half and flung it to the side so he could continue to explore this now divine body.  
  
As Ainz left a trail of tongue and teeth marks down Shalltear's front, he could smell her arousal even clearer now. Ainz hoped she tasted as good as she smelled because her scent was turning him into a wild beast right now. Ainz had always made a point to make love to any woman he had the first time they laid together.  
  
He had done so with Taylar, Albedo, Rubedo, and even Lupus Regina, but that seemed to go out the window with Shalltear. It was probably how turned on she was at Ainz claiming her like some animal doing it with an unwilling mate, but Ainz didn't care right now. All he wanted was to taste all of Shalltear.  
  
When Ainz circled his tongue around her belly button, Shalltear let out something between a moan and a whimper as her body shook and legs started to tremble. Ainz would be lying if he wasn't proud to make this sexy vampire cum using only his tongue and teeth on her body, but she wasn't screaming loud enough for Ainz liking.  
  
Ainz put the tip of his finger right on her soaked silk panties where her bundle of nerves was. He put more pressure than he normally would there since Shalltear seemed to like it rough and started circling her bundle with the added pressure.  
  
That sent Shalltear completely over the edge and she cried out Ainz name so loud he was sure it was heard over the silence spell that encased this room now. As Ainz was licking the band of Shalltears panties and she was pulling his hair so hard it almost hurt, Ainz could see Shalltear was truly sent over the edge as he watched her juices running right down those immaculate thighs.  
  
Ainz wasted no time in moving his head down her thighs even with her firmly gripping his head. He ran his tongue up the trail of her sweet juices and savored every drop of it. He never stopped his circular motion on her bud, and the trail of Shalltear's juices didn't lessen either.  
  
When it finally seemed as though she had spent every ounce inside of her, Ainz couldn't take it anymore and needed a full taste of Shalltear. Ainz ripped her panties straight off and buried his tongue deep inside her soaking wet lips to get a full taste of Shalltear.  
  
That took Shalltear to new heights of arousal as she felt Ainz tongue graze over her bundle of nerves and part her wet lips as if he didn't want to waste a drop of some delicious nectar. Another orgasm ripped through her body as she pulled Ainz head as far into her as their position would allow.  
  
That position didn't allow for much more than what Ainz currently was tasting because Shalltear was standing, but he didn't allow that for much longer. He needed more of her and he was going to get it. Ainz put his arms through her slightly parted legs, positioned his hands on her thighs, and lifted her up while spreading her legs to allow him deeper inside her tasty pussy.  
  
Shalltear started bucking wildly while pulling his head deeper into her and Ainz felt fresh juices squirting out of Shalltear. He used his tongue to lap up every drop he could as he heard Shalltear moaning and yelling like a wanton slut as he fucked her tasty lips with his tongue.  
  
"YES... LORD AINZ... FUCK... FUCK... YOU ARE... A... MA... ZING... FUCK... LORD... AINZ!!!"  
  
Listening to Shalltear moan like a sex-starved slut took Ainz to another level. He needed to taste her at the source, not just what was escaping so he plunged his tongue as deep into Shalltear as it would reach. He had somehow made it to the wall tasting Shalltear and slammed her up against it as he went to work on her.  
  
Shalltear was still writhing and shaking, even more so when he plunged his tongue into her, and she was still screaming as a slut should. He could feel his tongue rubbing her G-spot and felt her walls trying to clamp down on his tongue as if they never wanted it to escape.  
  
As Shalltear came once again from his deep tongue penetration, he let those sweet juices run straight into his mouth and down his throat. It was like a sweet nectar to a dehydrated man in a desert for him.  
  
Ainz set Shalltear down on her shaky legs once she had stopped trembling with pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless now that he had a taste of her, but Shalltear had other ideas.  
  
Shalltear didn't need to worry about her legs giving out after three incredible orgasms because she quickly shoved Ainz against the wall, easily done considering her levels, dropped to her knees, and started licking every inch of Ainz cock.  
  
Ainz was quickly falling down the rabbit hole of bliss as Shalltear licked his cock all over. She not only knew exactly how he liked it, which he really wanted to ask her about, but when she wrapped that serpentine tongue completely around his member and moved it up and down his cock like she was swallowing it, he almost lost it.  
  
It took everything he had not to cum right there. He didn't normally like to ask questions in such a state, but he had to focus on something else before he covered her pretty face in his seed.  
  
"Gods Shalltear, how do you know exactly how I like it already?"  
  
Shalltear stopped her licking but didn't relinquish her grasp on his cock. She simply started slowly stroking him since she needed her tongue to answer her master's question.  
  
"Taylar and Albedo showed me this morning, master."  
  
Ainz was a little caught off guard by her answer. How did they manage to show her this morning? That must have been what they were doing before he woke up. They either showed her a bunch of times or Shalltear was a quick learner because her tongue was magic.  
  
"They must have given very good descriptions if you got this good so fast, Shalltear."  
  
"Oh no, my lord. I watched them suck your magnificent cock before you woke up..."  
  
"I'm sorry... what?"  
  
"They said since I was going to get you all day, they needed a taste of you before they left, and it would show me exactly how you like it. It certainly worked as you seem to be enjoying it even if it is my first time doing this..."  
  
"Needed a taste of me? Wait, this is your first time?"  
  
"It is, Lord Ainz, and yes, taste you..." she licks him from base to tips before she continues. "You know Albedo and I don't get along very well, even if it has gotten much better, but watching her make out with Taylar as they shared your seed was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."  
  
"You mean they..."  
  
"Mmmm, yes..." Shalltear can feel herself getting wet again picturing it once more. "It only took both their mouths a minute to get you to cum for them. Taylar took all your glorious seed into her mouth then pulled Albedo into a kiss. You should have seen their tongues battling for your seed. Now that I can taste your pre-cum. I can see why they fought so hard to swallow the most of it."  
  
"Is that what you want, Shalltear? To taste my seed in your mouth? I've been ready to explode since you wrapped that tongue around my shaft. By all that is unholy, it feels like a handjob and a blowjob at the same time."  
  
"Yes, master. That is what I want. I want you to cum on my face, in my mouth, down my throat, on my tits, on my stomach, in my tight pussy, in my ass, on my back, and anywhere else you are willing. I want to be covered in a layer of your seed inside and out when my twenty-four hours are over."  
  
"Unholy hells woman, you are like the Goddess of Sex and Kink."  
  
Shalltear stops her licks, her stroking, and just leans back on her heels to look up at Ainz. He is wondering why she stopped, but he can tell by the look in her eyes she is about to tell him why.  
  
"I don't want to be your Goddess, I don't want to be your Queen, I don't want you to make love to me like all the others..." the look on her face changes from serious to sultry in an instant before she continues.  
  
"I want to be your dirty little slut for the next twenty-four hours. I want you to treat me like your personal whore. I want to feel your divine cock ripping my tight pussy open so it is molded to your cock only. I want to feel that cock plunging into my ass as I scream in pain and pleasure while you fuck me like the dirty slut that I am. I want you to use me like I am some sex toy to be discarded when we are done. Fuck me like some dirty whore who deserves to be punished. I don't want you to ease me into it, I don't want you to prep my tight pussy for that huge cock you have, I want your cock to be the only thing that stretches out all of my holes... staring with my throat..."  
  
Ainz was not only startled at her words but also incredibly turned on. Ainz figured Shalltear would be about as kinky as Lupus Regina, but boy was he wrong. Shalltear was much more deprived and kinky than Lupus Regina had ever been. He didn't get a chance to really answer her as she wasted no time diving on his cock with her mouth just as she wished.  
  
Ainz could see her struggling to get a little more than half of him down her throat, but she was trying hard regardless of the size of her mouth and throat. Even her grabbing his ass and trying to force his cock all the way down wasn't working for her. She quickly slid his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him.  
  
"Please, master. I can't take your huge, divine cock. I want that tasty seed, as much as you can give me. Taylar and Albedo told me they have never been able to milk you dry. I want you to cum every time you can, anywhere you want, in or on your dirty little slut. Fuck my face and force me to take all of you..."  
  
Shalltear went to take him down again, but Ainz didn't let her try herself this time. As soon as her mouth lined up with his tip, he grabbed both sides of her head and rammed his cock straight down her throat to the base. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and continue straight down her tight throat. He got a reaction from Shalltear he didn't expect.  
  
Ainz didn't believe Shalltear would gag considering she was undead, but that is exactly what happened. He wasn't sure how an undead who couldn't breathe was gagging but my god did it feel divine. With every deep thrust down her pretty throat, she was gagging and saliva was coating his cock with each passing second. He was already close before she took him in her mouth, but hearing her want all of his seed, he didn't hold back this time.  
  
Ainz grunted and shot load after load straight down her throat and into her stomach. He pulled back so just the tip was between her pretty, plush lips, and released another spurt right into her mouth so she could really taste it. Shalltear seemed to like that the most as a moan escapes her lips as his seed coated her mouth.  
  
Shalltear continued to bob her head up and down on his shaft while stroking the base and running her tongue over his tip so she could get every drop he had to offer. Her efforts were even more rewarding when she heard Ainz grunt again and another spurt of his load coated her mouth again.  
  
Shalltear didn't have time to relish in the fact that she made Ainz cum twice in a row as he lifted her up and threw her onto the bed that was over ten feet away. She swallowed the last of his gloriously tasting seed and looked to Ainz as he stalked over towards her. She once again felt like his prey.  
  
As Ainz walked towards her, she saw him reach into his inventory and pull out a dagger. She had no idea what he was doing with that, but she was sure she would like it. If he wanted to cut her as he fucked her, she wouldn't complain in the slightest. She reveled in pain with pleasure which is why she wanted him to just plunge right into her with no prep, but what he said turned her on even more.  
  
Ainz pulled out the only dagger he had that he knew wouldn't be affected by his auto-healing. He knew Shalltear wanted him to simply ram his cock into her tight pussy, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He still wanted to try and lessen the pain if possible and he knew exactly how to do that as he slid the dagger down where his neck and collarbone meet. The blood flow wasn't too severe, but he knew it would serve its purpose and be no harm to him at all.  
  
"You are always taking your blood from your Vampire Brides or the donor NPCs of Nazarick. I want you to taste the blood of a supreme being as I claim that tight, tasty pussy of yours, Shalltear."  
  
Shalltear wanted to respond that she was unworthy to taste his blood, but Ainz was on her an instant later lowering his neck to her mouth. She could smell the power in his blood and she quickly wrapped her lips and teeth around the cut and started sucking his blood.  
  
The moment she did that, pure bliss entered her body. The taste of Ainz blood sent a feeling of divinity through Shalltear she had never thought could be possible. The same moment she let out a blissful moan at his taste, Ainz plunged his cock all the way into Shalltear so hard that his balls slapped against her ass and she moaned again before screaming at the pain it also inflicted.  
  
As Ainz plowed into her harder and harder with each passing second, Shalltear couldn't keep her mouth latched around his neck as she wanted to. She would suck Ainz dry of all his blood if he would allow it, it tasted so divine. Her half moans, half screams of pain and pleasure didn't allow her to continue though.  
  
The feeling of Ainz ripping and stretching her virgin walls open was an erotic cocktail of pain and pleasure that Shalltear never wanted to end. She wished to keep tasting that divine blood as he fucked her like the whore she was, but her senses were failing her at the moment. Luckily for her, her wonderful master had a solution for that as well.  
  
Ainz could tell Shalltear was losing herself in his brutal fucking of her and wanted her to experience all she wanted. He wrapped one of his hands around her dainty little neck, used his thumb on her chin to open her mouth, and positioned his cut that was dripping right above her mouth. Even if Shalltear had grown a few inches, Ainz was still over a foot taller than her so fucking her in this position was just as easy as leaning back to plow her.  
  
The moment the first drop of blood hit her tongue, Shalltear opened her eyes and saw what Ainz was doing for her. He knew she wanted to taste him while he made her his, and she loved him even more for that if that was even possible. The taste of his blood, the look in his eyes, and his massive cock making a woman out of her was too much to take. Her walls quivered, quaked, and squeezed his cock for everything it could as she came undone around his cock.  
  
"I'M-I'M-I'M CUM... CUMM... CUMMING... AGAIN... MASTER!!!"  
  
Ainz could tell before she even screamed it for all to hear. Her already tight pussy had a firm grasp on his cock as she tried to milk any cum out of him she could. He didn't try to hold back like he normally would since Shalltear wanted all his cum.  
  
He shot hot spurt after hot spurt deep into her womb as his hand tightened around her dainty little neck. Ainz wondered if the kinky little vampire would enjoy it as much done to her as she enjoyed doing it to others so he lowered his mouth to the only part of her neck not covered by his hand and bit it hard enough to draw blood. He sucked and licked the spot tasting her blood as she did his. He felt her walls constricting around his cock again as he continued to push his hot seed deeper and deeper into her womb.  
  
Even after fucking her hard with his big cock, her pussy was still so tight afterward that when he pulled out, it was followed by a slurping sound and an audible pop as he took it completely out. He had no doubt he would enjoy stretching her out to his cock the next twenty-four hours, but she needed to be treated like the slut she wanted to be right now.  
  
He moved to her face the moment his cock was free from her lips and shoved it right into her mouth. Ainz rubbed her bundle of nerves with his left hand as his right pinched and pulled on her nipples while he forced his cock down that tight, waiting throat of hers.  
  
"Taste us together my little slut. Lick my cock clean of both our juices so I can fuck you even harder."  
  
That got Shalltear going again as he felt, and heard, her moaning as his cock explored the deepest parts of her throat. Shalltear started using her tongue to clean him off as he fucked her face once more. It only took a few moments before Ainz had enough and wanted to be inside another hole of Shalltear.  
  
Ainz put both his hands under Shalltear, grabbed her ass, and lifted her velvety pussy lips right to his mouth and began licking every inch inside and outside of her. Once he had her up to his mouth, he wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her upside down, took his right hand and grabbed Shalltear's hair, then forced her head and mouth straight down on his cock.  
  
Ainz was already closer to another climax when Shalltear started moaning on his cock. The vibrations of her throat driving him insane and making him moan straight into Shalltears dripping wet pussy.  
  
Right as he was about to pull away so he could cum inside her again, Shalltear legs tightened around his neck, her body shook again, and he tasted her again as she squirted right into his mouth. That was the end of him delaying too as another round of hot seed was shot right into Shalltear's eager mouth.  
  
Ainz could tell she was trying to swallow every drop but was having trouble doing it upside down. That was what he was counting on as he dropped her waist straight down to the bed and pulled her to the edge. His cock never left her throat, but he could see her still trying to swallow his load as he dangled her head over the edge of the bed. He looked down at her to let her know exactly what he wanted to do to her.  
  
"Don't worry about swallowing all of that, slut. I'm going to fuck every drop of it straight down your throat."  
  
And that is exactly what he did. He pushed his cock all the way down to the base and back up to the tip before making her take it all again. He was fucking her throat this time almost as brutally as he claimed her pussy the first time. Shalltear seemed to relish in the abuse as she moaned and gagged on his cock and cum.  
  
Once Ainz was satisfied she had taken every drop of it, he removed his cock from her mouth, grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over quickly. Her face hit the sheets, her arms reaching out above her, and her now perfectly round ass was up in the air as she waited on her knees like a little whore.  
  
Ainz grabbed her by her hair and pushed her face down even farther into the sheets and rammed his cock straight into her ass without any warning. Her first couple of screams were nothing but pain. That quickly changed the harder and faster he fucked her tight asshole into oblivion.  
  
"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! YES! YES! I AM YOUR DIRTY SLUT, MASTER! FUCK MY ASS SO HARD IT BLEEDS! FUCK YOUR WHORE, MASTER! FUCK HER! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!"  
  
Shalltear's screams where a little muffled as Ainz pushed her head into the sheets so he yanked back on her hair so her back was arched and he could hear her dirty little mouth beg for his cock to fuck her senseless.  
  
When Ainz saw Shalltear starting to drop farther into the mattress as he fucks her tight ass, he wouldn't let that happen. Ainz took his left hand and wrapped it around her body until he had a hold of one of those immaculate tits. Once he had one, he let go of her hair with his right hand and grabbed her other perfect tit. He pulled her back straight to his chest and bit into the other side of her neck as his hands' pinch and kneaded Shalltears nipples and breasts.  
  
Shalltear threw her head back onto Ainz shoulder as he bit into her neck again, as another wave of pure pleasure ripped through her body. The combination of Ainz ramming her ass, playing with her now ample tits, and him wanting to taste her blood like he was her vampire master released another mindblowing orgasm through Shalltear's body.  
  
She was squirting juices all down her legs, on the sheets, and even on Ainz legs. She had never experienced an orgasm so intense she squirts that hard or that much, but now she had. Ainz was everything she hoped he would be in the bedroom and more. They had been at this barely fifteen minutes and he had already made her cum harder than she ever had and six times already. Seven if you count him making her slightly cum from his look alone.  
  
She was determined to do what Taylar and Albedo couldn't do and milk him completely dry, but she was almost certain now that he would wear her out before he was ever dry. She could already feel herself losing energy with the intensity of each orgasm she had, and she honestly didn't know how much more she could take from her glorious master.  
  
Ainz seemed to sense that shift in her, and certainly wasn't going to let her off that easy. She might be a little spent at the moment, but she wasn't going to be drifting off to sleep any time soon, and he was going to make sure she knew that.  
  
He slid his cock out of her ass and spun her around, grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up straight to him before he leaned into her and said.  
  
"You had no idea what you were getting into when you wanted to be my personal dirty slut for the day did you, Shalltear?"  
  
Shalltear was already so spent, she couldn't even answer with words, she just shook her head in agreement. She really didn't realize what she was getting into. No wonder Taylar and Albedo couldn't milk him dry, he probably wore them out before he was tired.  
  
It now made sense why Taylar didn't mind so many joining their bedroom activities. Lord Ainz was impossible to please with just one woman. She was pretty sure it would take four or more to wear out Lord Ainz before he wore them out.  
  
"No break for you yet my dirty little vampire. I hope you aren't too tired yet. I want you to ride my cock like the filthy slut you are."  
  
Ainz didn't wait for a response this time, he just shoved his cock back into her tight pussy all the way to the hilt. He fell back on the bed with them attached and Shalltear moaned as they hit the mattress and she bounced up and down on his cock enough to make her scream, moan, and coat his cock in her juices.  
  
Shalltear could tell Ainz wasn't joking about her riding his cock. She was feeling a little exhausted, but she asked for this and she wouldn't let her master down. She wanted this to happen every nameday she had and not being able to match Ainz in want might make him pass on this next year.  
  
She got on the flats of her feet, wrapped her arms around Ainz neck as he sat up, and started riding him as hard as she could. She would slam his divine cock hilt deep into her than rise all the way to the tip before slamming him home again. She knew he was enjoying it as he moaned into her tits and neck while he licked, sucked, and bit them as she rode him.  
  
"Yes, slut. Take your cock hard as you wanted it. I love your tits bouncing in my face as you ride me. Fuck me harder, slut. Mold that tight womb with my big cock so everyone will know you are my dirty slut!"  
  
Ainz tried to spur her on with some more dirty words and it worked to perfection. She started riding him so hard, he was afraid they would break the bed. He wanted to take this to the next level so he slowly snaked his hand around her petite frame and before she noticed what was happening, he shoved two of his fingers into her ass.  
  
Shalltear came immediately and Ainz did as well as her walls clenched around his cock again and again. The feeling of his seed in her womb again sent Shalltear into another bliss-filled orgasm as she rode his cock and his tip pushed right into her womb.  
  
When her orgasm finally ended, she unceremoniously plopped right down on Ainz chest completely spent. Shalltear didn't think it was even possible for her to get exhausted, but Ainz had proven that as false already.  
  
She could tell Ainz wasn't spent yet as he rolled her over on her back, grabbed both her ankles and put them behind her head. His cock never left her tight pussy until her ankles were wrapped behind her head.  
  
Ainz slowly withdrew his cock from her and started rubbing it up and down her lips making sure to graze her bundle of nerves with every stroke to cover his cock in ever juice he could. Shalltear was so sensitive, she couldn't even moan at the pleasure of her pussy lips being rubbed by his divine cock. All she could manage was a few whimpers until Ainz pulled his cock away from rubbing it through her lips and went right back into her ass. She did manage to scream at that.  
  
Ainz had one hand pinning her legs behind her head as he took her in the ass once more. He used his other hand to run it through her soaking wet lips. Once his fingers were nice and coated with their juices, he shoved them into Shalltear's mouth.  
  
"Taste what I do to you, my little slut. Suck my fingers dry while I tear that tight ass open again for my little whore!"  
  
And suck them dry she did. Between her moans, screams, and whimpers, Shalltear managed to leave not a trace of her or Ainz juices behind on his fingers. When she finally cleaned them completely, he removed them from her mouth and began to rub her bundle of nerves again while fucking her ass even harder.  
  
Ainz could feel her body beginning to shake again and knew she was close again. Her tight ass was doing the same to him as he had her bent up like a folding chair. Watching her now perfect tits bounce up and down as he plowed into her was intoxicating. Shalltear let out the loudest moan yet as she came for Ainz and he quickly removed his cock from her ass and plunged it right into her tight pussy.  
  
It only took one deep thrust for him to lose himself again as well. He drove spurt after spurt of his hot seed into her womb as Shalltear panted and heaved like an exhausted slut who took too many dicks. Ainz pulled out before he could completely finish cumming for there was somewhere else he wanted to come on this slut.  
  
Ainz took himself in hand as he still had Shalltear folded up and released a spurt of hot seed right onto her tits, then another right onto her face. Shalltear started licking his cum right off her face where she could reach, but she would have to wait to finish that as he shoved his cock back down her throat and released his last spurt into her warm mouth.  
  
The sight of this cum covered slut obviously did something to Ainz because when he pulled his cock out of her warm mouth with an audible pop, he released another load right onto her pretty face again.  
  
Ainz could tell Shalltear was spent already. The fact that she was panting and sweating, two things he didn't think a vampire could do, told him all he needed to know. While he would love to continue with this, he would give her at least a little reprieve.  
  
"Lord... Ainz... I... don't... think..."  
  
Ainz held his hand up to stop Shalltear. He knew where she was going with that statement. He got up and made his way to the nightstand, pour a cup of water, and walked over to hand it to Shalltear.  
  
She guzzled it down in an instant and plopped back down on the bed still completely spent. Ainz had no idea that Shalltear already had to go to her backup plan in case Taylar and Albedo were correct and she couldn't wear him down in the slightest.  
  
After Ainz had given her plenty of time, in his estimation, to recover. He was about to pounce on her again when a knock came to the door. The person did not wait for him to answer it and Ainz saw Taylar slip inside. He was a little curious as to what she was doing here but Taylar quickly filled him in.  
  
"I told our little vampire she would be no match for you, my love." she giggles a little at the sight of an exhausted, cum covered Shalltear laying on the bed. "Shalltear messaged me to come give her a break from our glorious king. Come, my love, take your Queen like you know she loves to be."  
  
Ainz didn't even think twice about it and claimed Taylar's lips in a searing kiss. It was plain to see that Ainz still had a long way to go before he was as exhausted as Shalltear already was. Even Taylar couldn't bring him to that point. Not even Shalltear finally joining in so they could tag team him could wear him out.  
  
Ainz knew from that day until the end of his days, he would enjoy Shalltear's nameday more than any other resident of Nazarick!  
  


* * *

So there you have it... Ainz and Shalltear's lemon... I hope you enjoyed it since I still have no idea why you guys like my lemons so much lmao... until next time!


	7. Rubedo's Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubedo and Ainz finally take the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another lemon for you... this one actually happens unlike most of them and this one will be a little different, not much lol... it is just that there will be more than just smut in this chapter and it does pertain to the story... think of this one as more of a mini-chapter from my fanfic as opposed to just a lemon almost like chapter 21 part 2 since it is a little over 12k words lol... Chapter 22 is about 80% done so I hope to have it out soon... I hope you enjoy this one... at least someone finally told me why you guys like my lemons lmao
> 
> P.S. Sorry for my AO3 readers, I updated this almost two weeks ago on fanfiction and didn't realize I didn't do it on here.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)  
  
"Talking"  
  
_'Thinking'_  
  
_"Flashback"_  
  
{Message}  
  
(Telepathy)  
  
***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***  
  
***[METAMAGIC]***  
  
  


* * *

It had taken Ainz much longer than he thought it would to get Zesshi situated, and show her where she could and couldn't go in Nazarick. It probably just seemed that way because he couldn't wait to have dinner alone with Rubedo.  
  
Rubedo had been extra playful and bold today, and it was quite the sight for Ainz. He had been waiting for her to open up like that for weeks now. He knew it wouldn't be easy or quick for her to do such a thing, but he was glad she finally was.  
  
He was sure he was excited for a dinner alone with her, but if he was being completely honest, he was looking forward to tonight much more than a dinner alone. He would have jumped in bed with Rubedo the very first day they spent together if she was comfortable with it, but it was easy to tell when they finally spent alone time together that she was new to anything that resembled romance.  
  
There was an easy explanation for almost all of her behavior. Rubedo may have been a creation like the other NPCs of Nazarick, but she was created much differently than the other NPCs.   
  
Unlike all the others, she was created using World Items. It showed in her power-level that she was unique to the other NPCs, but it also meant that no one created her settings. There was no background or history, other than being Albedo and Nigredo's sister, in her character information because she was created in such a way. It helped immensely in this world that there were no previous settings she had to overcome like the others of Nazarick.  
  
She had no predisposition to hate anyone or think herself above any race. Rubedo was brought to life in this world more so than any other NPC in Nazarick because of this. As such, Ainz wanted her to make her own decisions especially when it came to her relationship with Ainz.  
  
That was the biggest reason he simply waited for her to ask him into her bed. It was also why he was alright with her being a mistress instead of a Queen. Ainz had every intention of making her one just as Taylar and Albedo were, but she did not want any of the responsibilities that came with being Queen. She was completely content with being a mistress.  
  
The knowledge that Rubedo was a mistress was quickly spread throughout Nazarick. It seemed every woman in Nazarick wished for the same thing when they realized they wouldn't need to shoulder the burden of being a Queen but could still be with Ainz.  
  
Ainz had put a stop to that quickly. He is sure just about every man in existence would wish for such an arrangement especially when every woman was incredibly beautiful, but it was a little too much for Ainz. Between his two Queens, Aureole, the twins on the way, Rubedo, being a king, running a kingdom, and many other things, he simply wouldn't have the time for that.  
  
Ainz wasn't just looking to use every woman in Nazarick for his own desires or their bodies. Rubedo was another story, it was impossible for him to look at her and not want her. She had the face and body of Albedo with the coloring and aura of Taylar. Rubedo even had white feather wings when she wanted like Taylar. She usually just made them out of light, it was one of the things she could do with her racial God levels.  
  
All of his reflectings had finally led him to Rubedo's door. He realized she truly meant alone when there was no one standing outside her door as there usually was now. He knocked quickly and waited.  
  
It did not take long for an answer, but not the one he expected. Ainz had come to her door plenty, and she always answered it herself. This time though, he heard her say through the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Ainz turned the doorknob and entered. He expected Rubedo to be fairly close but noticed she was off to the side of her room standing near the table. He didn't get a chance to look at her as he turned and closed the door before turning around.  
  
His jaw dropped immediately.  
  
Ainz had gotten used to the robe/dress that Rubedo had taken to wearing. It honestly didn't flatter her figure much, but he knew she possessed the same perfect body Taylar and Albedo do. It was nothing like what Taylar or Albedo wore, not that it made her any less beautiful, but right now...  
  
That was not what she was wearing.  
  
Rubedo stood by the table with their dinner already upon it. Her normal attire nowhere in sight. Instead, she was wearing a white dress. Her neck and shoulders were bare, save for the necklace Ainz had given her, and the dress didn't start until Rubedo's chest.  
  
The white material wrapped tightly around her chest and followed her figure straight down. It did not matter that her stomach and waist were much smaller than her chest for the dress was still tightly formed to her skin even down there.  
  
It was so tight, Ainz could see the outline of her belly button in the fabric. It continued down across her perfect hips and started down those beautiful thighs of hers. It didn't last much longer than that because the dress stopped abruptly.  
  
It was barely enough to cover up her perfectly curved ass before he was met with nothing but bare leg. Ainz followed those perfectly sculpted legs down to a pair of white heels.  
  
Ainz used this title probably too often to describe the women of Nazarick, but it was the only thing he felt fit such beauty.  
  
She looked like a Goddess.  
  
"You look... I mean... You are..."  
  
Ainz tried to find a compliment that suited how divine she looked but simply couldn't find the words. One of these days he would have to make up a new word for the women of Nazarick. It should be impossible to look so pure and so sinful at the same time.  
  
No words could do her justice though so he was in front of her in an instant. Ainz fingers tracing her perfect form down her ribs to the perfect curve of her hips as he drank her in with his eyes.  
  
When he looked into her eyes after he got his fill, and saw she looked shocked at his reaction. He didn't let her think long as he pressed his lips to hers. It started slow and sensual as he lightly traced her curves, but turned passionate with frantic grasping quickly as Rubedo found herself up against the table their dinner was on.  
  
Rubedo was the first to break away once she found herself sitting on the table with her legs wrapped around Ainz waist. She looked him in the eye for a moment before whispering in his ear.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment."  
  
She bit his earlobe gently before she giggled. She had been doing that quite a bit in the last few weeks.  
  
_'Only Lord Ainz could make me giggle like some silly little girl.'_  
  
Rubedo went to get off the table but Ainz didn't seem too keen on the idea of her leaving it. She gave him a cute tilt of her head before saying.  
  
"Now, Lord Ainz, you are the one who told me I needed to spend the evening with the other girls from Nazarick. I don't want to be late for my first ladies' night."  
  
She winked at him and gave him a light shove to get down off the table. She was being playful and throwing his words back at him, but it was also something else. She was nervous now where she wasn't before.  
  
Rubedo and Ainz had kissed plenty of times, but never like that. He was always patient with her and let her dictate the pace. Finally feeling him, pressed up against her, completely filled with desire had let that nervousness creep in. She finally understood what Albedo had been talking about when she asked for advice about Ainz.  
  
_'How in the world is that going to fit inside me?'_  
  
Feeling Ainz member hard as a rock pressed up against her womanhood and up her abs as he gripped her ass to pull her closer and devour her mouth was intense, to say the least. She managed to get down and take a seat much to Ainz dismay but he sat as well.  
  
He was wishing he didn't say that earlier. Rubedo could tell from their dinner, or Ainz lack thereof. She sat eating and blushing almost the whole time because Ainz didn't touch anything in front of him. Instead, he simply stared at her like he wanted to eat _her_.  
  
It was embarrassing, welcoming, and completely arousing to Rubedo. Ainz was the only one who had ever looked at her as a woman. Now, he was looking at her like she was his woman. One he very much wanted to claim right then and there. She could only take so much intense staring before she said.  
  
"Not hungry, Lord Ainz?"  
  
The look in his eyes said he was very hungry, but not for the food on the table.  
  
"I'm looking for a different taste..."  
  
The intensity in his gaze didn't diminish, it seemed to intensify with his words. Rubedo was soaking through her tiny little thong panties Albedo insisted she wears. More fabric would have been better for this occasion because she was practically dripping.  
  
"And what taste would that be, my lord?"  
  
Rubedo tried being as seductive as she could. Ainz had her mind spinning with his gaze and she needed to get back some control or she'd end up pouncing on him and that wasn't how she wanted this night to go. Rubedo honestly thought Ainz would say her, but that isn't what he said.  
  
"Vanilla and honey."  
  
Rubedo was a little confounded at his words, but they made sense quickly. He was talking about her, he just didn't say it so bluntly as she assumed he would. His quick stand and slow walk toward her did not diminish her desire to skip the rest of the night and spend it locked in this room.  
  
When Ainz finally made it behind her chair, he spun the whole chair around abruptly and kneeled in front of her. Ainz was tall enough that even on his knees, they were almost eye level with her sitting.  
  
"I-I-I'll be l-late..."  
  
Rubedo said weakly with absolutely no conviction in her voice. He could tell he had her if he wanted it. He wanted their first time to be more than some frantic tangle of limbs and quick relief. He wanted to worship this Goddess as she deserved, so he would just relieve some of her tension before sending her off.  
  
Perhaps it would give her something to think about while she was gone and have her hurry back. He was certain he wouldn't be able to think of anything for the rest of the night except her in that dress until he got it off and was inside of her.  
  
Ainz leaned toward her but bypassed her lips until his mouth was right next to her ear. He licked the shell of her ear and gently nibbled on her lobe before whispering.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I'm just going to relieve some of your tension..."  
  
Ainz slowly dragged his tongue down her pulse with the occasional feather-light kiss along her pulse. His hands softly trailed down her bare thighs as he slowly pushed them apart. His tongue traced its way down her bare shoulder then down toward her perfect tits.  
  
As much as he wanted to pull down the top of her dress and expose those immaculate tits, he resisted the urge knowing he didn't have the time to give them the attention they deserve. Instead, he dipped his tongue into her cleavage for a taste before he trailed his lips down the rest of her over her dress.  
  
Ainz never took his eyes off that flushed, beautiful face as he sunk lower to the floor. Rubedo was already panting, chest heaving, as she took shallow, rapid breaths. Ainz thought she might come undone before he even started.  
  
He finally made it to his prize. Her dress was so short that with her legs parted, the only thing now in his way was the incredibly sexy white thong Rubedo was wearing.  
  
He wrapped both his arms around her thighs and pulled her to the end of the chair. He hooked his left arm around and ran his finger through the fabric of her panties covering her mound. He was pleasantly surprised to find it bare of any hair as he ran his finger over her mound to hook the tiny little piece of fabric covering her wet lips.  
  
As soon as he moved the fabric from his prize, he slowly ran his tongue up and down her dripping folds. Rubedo began to whimper immediately. As he traced her up and down with his tongue going deeper and deeper with every pass, Rubedo began writhing and look for anything to grab onto.  
  
First the air, then the chair, then the table. She finally found her heels firmly planted in Ainz back as he works his tongue in and out of her eager lips. She tried watching him, but it was too much for her. She was sure watching him work that magical tongue on her would end her in no time, and as much as she said she needed to not be late, this was much to heavenly to hurry.  
  
"YES! LORD AINZ! THAT... THAT FEELS... SO... SO... YES!"  
  
Rubedo cried out as Ainz plunged his tongue into her depths, she was flailing in the seat from all the pleasure her body was experiencing for the first time. Her whole body felt like a fire was building within her she was worried she would squirm right out of the seat.  
  
Rubedo received some help steadying herself as she felt Ainz hands come up and grab her wrists before putting both of her hands in his hair. She was grateful for the balance it afforded her, but as she looked into Ainz eyes, she could see it had another purpose before he said.  
  
"Show me how you like it, beautiful."  
  
He plunged right back into her waiting lips and she finally got the meaning of his words. Not that Ainz needed any help pleasuring her.  
  
_'No one... needs to show... you anything!'_  
  
That was exactly what Rubedo thought as Ainz worked his tongue inside her. He knew exactly where to lick, where to suck, how hard or soft to do it. The only help Rubedo added was to spread her legs wider and pull him deeper inside her.  
  
She could feel the fire about to erupt in her core. She was panting like a dog in heat at Ainz attentions. She was making noises she didn't even think a being could make at his wonderful tongue working her.  
  
She knew she was so close to her first. Ainz seemed to sense it too as he doubles his devotion to her pleasure. He kept his tongue probing her insides but also began to suck on her pearl. Her body felt like it was about to explode and then he slid his finger into her, and that is exactly what happened.  
  
"LORD AINZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!"  
  
Rubedo screamed so loud it would have woken the dead as she came undone. Ainz kept slowly drawing his finger in and out of her to prolong her pleasure as he lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar he could. He was getting exactly what he asked for.  
  
Vanilla and Honey.  
  
That is what Rubedo tasted like, and he couldn't get enough of it. It looked as if she couldn't get enough of him as well as she gushed into his mouth moaning like some sex-starved slut for anyone to hear.  
  
"GODS YOU ARE... FUCK... YES!!! YOURS!!! ALL YOURS!!!"  
  
Rubedo was pulling so hard on his hair, he thought she was trying to shove his whole head inside of her. The tremors and her moans finally subsided and Ainz pulled away a bit. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs before moving up her body.  
  
He planted a few light bites on the top of her tits that were showing, traced his tongue up her collarbone and neck before whispering in her ear.  
  
"I knew I'd get my vanilla and honey... It tasted even better than I thought it would."  
  
Ainz saw the goosebumps rise on her skin as he moved to look Rubedo in the eye. She didn't say anything, but she did surprise him. She grabbed both sides of his face and smashed her lips to his.  
  
The first passionate kiss they ever share was just moments ago when he entered the room, but it seemed as if Rubedo wanted to surpass that amount of passion as her tongue explored every inch of his mouth it could reach.  
  
Ainz enjoyed every moment of the more sexually confident Rubedo. Ainz attempted to devour her mouth, but his attentions must have awakened something in Rubedo for she was matching him every step of the way.  
  
It wasn't just her mouth either. Her hands were trying to feel every inch of Ainz. This was something new as well. Even when they cuddle at the lake or sat next to each other, Rubedo didn't do much more than hold his hand or lean into him.  
  
She had never been bold enough to feel very much of him. It seemed as though she was trying to make up for all of that missed time during this one kiss. Her hands were everywhere on him, his shoulders, arms, back, chest, and abs.  
  
Since neither required breath, their tongues battled the entire time Rubedo was exploring Ainz. It wasn't until her hand found its way sliding past his abs and over his length that he finally broke away and stood. Rubedo looked perplexed like she did something wrong. Ainz just held his hand out.  
  
"Come, my love. It's time for you to head to the restaurant."  
  
Rubedo might not be very in tune with other people's emotions, but the smirk on Ainz face was easy enough to figure out. He was torturing her just as she did to him earlier when he entered. She had a better idea though.  
  
"I think they will be fine without me."  
  
She stood and swayed her hips as she approached him. She saw him gulp and was happy she could affect him in this way. She had never felt sexy or beautiful before. She only felt like a weapon. Ainz showed her every second they were together that she was all of that and more.  
  
Rubedo finally made it to Ainz, but she didn't stop any distance away. She pressed herself right up against the front of him and ran her hands up his muscled abs and chest as she peered into those beautiful Ruby-Red eyes.  
  
Rubedo moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She loved wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed. It made the kiss feel more intimate to her. She loved that Ainz couldn't keep his hands to himself when they kissed like this.  
  
She could feel his hands lovingly running up and down her sides and back as he devoured her mouth. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his hands skimmed down her backside. He squeezed her ass and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around him as they lost themselves in the kiss.  
  
Rubedo thought for certain Ainz would carry her over to the bed and she would finally get to lay with Ainz, but that isn't what he did. When he finally set her down and they broke away, she noticed they were by the door to her room. She raised an eyebrow and Ainz chuckled before he said.  
  
"We don't want you to be late now do we, beautiful."  
  
"You think I want to be anywhere but here, after what you just did to me?"  
  
Just the thought of what Ainz tongue had done to her had her core heating up again. She had to bite her lower lips to hold back the moan and need building in her at that thought. Ainz chuckled again at her adorable pout before he said.  
  
"Don't worry love. That wasn't a one-time thing. You tasted much too delicious for me to never do it again."  
  
Rubedo couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped at the thought. She didn't want to be acting like some horny girl, but Ainz sure brought it out in her. They hadn't even actually done anything yet, other than what Ainz just did to her, and the thought of not being here to allow him to have her any way he desired was already hard to bear.  
  
"Now you are just torturing me because of what I said when you got here, aren't you?"  
  
Ainz didn't chuckle at that, he laughed. At first, she would have been correct. A little teasing her as she did him, but now, that was not the case. He had an actual reason he wished for her to at least spend some time with the other girls.  
  
"No, Rubedo. I promise it is not to torture you."  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to-"  
  
Ainz didn't let that nonsensical sentence continue and cut her off.  
  
"I want nothing more than to throw you on that bed and have my way with you, Rubedo..."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"That is precisely why you should spend some time with them. I do not want your first time with me to be frantic and fast. You got me so worked up, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. We've never done that and you are not used to my size. I'm afraid if I don't calm down, we won't be making love, I will be fucking you. That is not how I want you to remember your first time."  
  
Rubedo was sure she couldn't love Ainz any more than she did a moment ago, but he proved her wrong again. He was right of course. As horny as she now was, she was still nervous about fitting that inside of her.  
  
She stepped closer to him though, she did have a little more time and something Albedo told her about popped into her mind. She ran her hand over the front of his pants up and down his impressive length before saying.  
  
"I've never done it before, but Albedo told me about something I could do with my mouth that could relieve a bit of your tension."  
  
Ainz was very tempted. Imagining his cock in between those pretty lips was very arousing, to say the least. That wouldn't help though. He would just end up ripping that dress off her and throwing her on the bed after she was done if he allowed it. So he leaned into her ear and said.  
  
"I can't imagine a sexier sight, my love, but we can do all of that later. We have all night to try anything you want, but I believe that will only make me want you more. Go and have fun for a bit, I'll be waiting right here for you to return."  
  
Rubedo pouted adorably but left after one more kiss and straightening her dress. Once she was gone, Ainz just slumped in the chair. He thought a nice long fight would get him under control faster, but he was in no mood to be missing when Rubedo returned. Instead, he sat and thought about taxes, property division, and supplies to distract his mind.  
  
In the restaurant in Nazarick, the last of the ones joining ladies' night were finally trickling in. Almost everyone had their seats and they were talking amongst themselves. The doors nearly burst open and everyone turned to the entrance.  
  
Claire rushed into the restaurant almost frantic. Normally, someone acting like this you would assume danger or an emergency. The way Ninya bolted up from her seat being a good indication, but Taylar knew Claire well enough now.  
  
She only acted like this when some incredibly juicy gossip was ready to be told. Claire didn't disappoint as she went right over to where Taylar was sitting with everyone.  
  
"Lady Taylar! You will never guess who called on my services today!"  
  
"Oh? And what do I get if I guess correctly?"  
  
Taylar winked at Claire. She loved being playful with everyone from Nazarick. It had taken a while for them to relax even a bit around her and Ainz so she did everything she could to make them feel comfortable enough to always act like that.  
  
"Oh... I... umm... I didn't really... I mean..."  
  
Taylar cut off her worried rambling with a quick laugh.  
  
"I was just joking, Claire. I still think I can tell you who you finally went to today though."  
  
"Do you really, Lady Taylar?"  
  
"Of course, you were going to tell me you helped Rubedo today correct?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Lady Taylar. H-How did you know that?"  
  
Claire looked amazed she knew such a thing. Claire probably thought she wouldn't guess Rubedo since the woman had never gone to Claire. Even if Taylar didn't know beforehand, Claire did make it a little obvious being so excited that a particular person showed up.  
  
"I thought she would seek you out after the conversation she had with Albedo. That plus how excited you were about your new client kind of gave it away."  
  
Taylar laughed at Claire's expression. The girl looked disappointed she couldn't surprise Taylar. That only lasted a moment though as another bright smile adorned her face. She turned back to Taylar and asked her.  
  
"Did you get to see her in the dress she is wearing tonight, Lady Taylar?"  
  
"I can't say I did. I honestly assumed she would wear what she always does. I don't think I've ever seen her in anything else."  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself when I went to her room to do her hair. I've never seen Lady Rubedo look so..."  
  
Claire was searching for the right words but couldn't think of what to say right now. Albedo got impatient. She wanted to see her sister today too, but Rubedo only took advice and refused to let her sister help pick out something to wear.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Claire flinched a little at Albedo's tone and even Taylar looked at Albedo wondering why she was so upset with Claire.  
  
"Sorry, Lady Albedo, the words escape me... maybe feminine? No that's not right umm... soft perhaps. That's not really right either... umm..."  
  
It wasn't Claire, Taylar, Albedo, or anyone else they thought would describe Rubedo. And the word sounded strange coming from Ninya because they would never think of the quiet girl to describe another woman with such a word as.  
  
"Sexy."  
  
Every head in the restaurant turned toward Ninya. Finally, Taylar asked what they all wanted to know.  
  
"How would you know to describe her like that, Ninya?"  
  
Taylar had spent plenty of time with Ninya and the girl didn't seem inclined toward women so her description of Rubedo threw Taylar off. As far as Taylar could tell, Ainz was the only person of either gender that Ninya got flustered around. That Taylar could understand, the man was breathtaking.  
  
However, Ninya didn't answer. She wasn't even looking at Taylar. She was still staring straight ahead looking at no one and just pointed. They all looked in that direction and every jaw dropped, even Albedo's.  
  
Rubedo was slowly walking toward the table, and they all agreed with Ninya. Nothing about Rubedo said Godslayer right now. She obviously dressed to impress someone today, and they all knew who that was.  
  
She probably didn't plan on impressing everyone in this room right now, but even the music had stopped and the bartender was staring at Rubedo. Taylar saw even Lupus Regina and Solution squirming in their seats at how ridiculously incredible Rubedo looked at the moment.  
  
Taylar also noticed the flush of Rubedo's cheeks, the shallower breathes she was trying to hide, and the fact she was a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. So she made room on the bench by sliding over a bit and patted the seat for her to sit down.  
  
Rubedo looked at it at first but quickly sat. The music had come back on, but everyone was still just staring in silence so Rubedo squirmed in her seat looking anywhere but at the other people in the room. Albedo is the one that broke the silence.  
  
"Alright everyone, she isn't an exotic animal."  
  
Taylar laughed and so did Rubedo. It broke the awkward silence for a moment then Taylar had to start with her teasing. She knew that look on Rubedo's face, at least, she was pretty sure she did.  
  
"I'm surprised you had the restraint to come here after only one time with Ainz."  
  
Taylar bumped into Rubedo's shoulder playfully and Rubedo blushed like an embarrassed teenager. Rubedo's reply was barely above a whisper.  
  
"W-We didn't do that..."  
  
"Really? Then why are you..." Taylar seemed to figure it out. "Oh... right... that tongue of his... it is magical isn't it..."  
  
All three women at the table who knew what Taylar was talking about had to press their legs together. That tongue really was magical. Rubedo had the same reaction she had been having for what seemed like an eternity now even if it had only been minutes.  
  
She had to close her eyes, lean her head back, take deep breaths, and press her legs together to fight the arousal building in her. She really shouldn't have left that room. At this point, she wouldn't mind Ainz ravaging her even if it hurt for a bit.  
  
"Can we... please discuss... something else... Thinking of that is..."  
  
Rubedo trailed off as she tried to compose herself. It was not helping at all being here. She was supposed to come here and calm down. Just a few words about Ainz tongue got her heated to the core already. Taylar is the one who asked.  
  
"I have a better question then. Why are you here instead of there?"  
  
"I-I teased Lord Ainz a bit and got him a little too worked up. He said he didn't want to hurt me so I came to spend some time here to calm down." Rubedo giggled before looking at Taylar and saying. "It isn't helping, by the way."  
  
Rubedo laughed as did everyone else. It did lighten the mood a bit but Taylar thought she should give Rubedo some advice right now.  
  
"I see, well then, off you go..." Rubedo looked at Taylar as she tried to push her out of the booth. "You know where you need to go, so off with your sexy little ass!"  
  
Rubedo was stunned. Not only at Taylar insisting she leave, but she also thought.  
  
_'Did she just call my ass little and sexy?'_  
  
"But Lady Taylar... Lord Ainz said..."  
  
"Oh, I know what he said. You have nothing to worry about. Get your cute little butt back down there, now! Here, I'll even help you."  
  
Taylar touches Rubedo's shoulder and uses her ring to teleport her in front of her door. No need to walk back down. That girl really needs Ainz. She was about to explode just talking about his tongue. A few hours with Ainz should cure her ailment. Taylar couldn't help but think.  
  
_'You really turned the Godslayer into a horny teenager with your tongue didn't you, my love.'_  
  
Rubedo was out of sorts for a moment until she realized where she was. She knew Taylar was right, her need for Ainz was unbearable after what he did to her. No more stalling, it was time for Rubedo to become Ainz's.  
  
Ainz was lounging on the couch in Rubedo's room thinking of how to manage the different brackets of taxes he planned on implementing in his kingdom when the door to Rubedo's room swung open.  
  
He looked over and saw Rubedo enter and shut the door immediately. The sight of her in that dress made him rock hard in a moment once again. If she continued to wear things that tight, Ainz doubted he would get much of anything done anymore.  
  
Ainz could still taste her and the look on her flushed cheeks said she remembered it as well. He watched her stalk over to him and it really turned him on. Rubedo had never been one to try and be feminine or seductive, but she was very good at it when she tried.  
  
The way she had her hips swaying, the way her legs were rubbing together as she walked forward, and the downright predatory look she had in her eye were mesmerizing. Ainz couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
When she finally made it to him, she didn't stop as he thought she would. Rubedo climbed right into his lap, claimed his mouth, and started grinding against him so erotically, Ainz thought he might be the one to come undone this time.  
  
Ainz let both of his hands find their way to that perfect ass of hers and grip it firmly. Rubedo was so wet already he could feel the front of his pants getting soaked as she ground her lips up and down his length.  
  
Ainz couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on, quite the accomplishment from Rubedo considering he shared his bed with three other women on a regular basis. He stood almost immediately to head toward the bed.  
  
They never even broke the kiss as Ainz stood up and Rubedo wrapped her legs around his waist. Ainz led her to the bed but did not lay her down on it as Rubedo thought he would.  
  
Instead, Rubedo's back felt the post of the bed as Ainz hands finally moved from her ass and slowly trailed down those perfectly smooth thighs until he couldn't reach down anymore. He then slowly felt every inch of her back up her thighs, to her hips, then her ribs, and finally slowly up her arms.  
  
The feeling of Ainz hands roaming up her body had Rubedo relax so much that her feet hit the floor and she let Ainz move her arms from around his neck to wherever he wished. She felt her arms go straight up as Ainz locked their fingers then she felt herself gripping the post of the bed.  
  
Ainz finally broke away from her mouth as Rubedo felt his grip tighten around her hands and made her squeeze the bedpost. He trailed kisses up her neck until he was finally licking the shell of her ear before whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hold on tight while I take you out of this dress, my love."  
  
Ainz words made goosebump rise all over her body and her aching, wet core drip even more. Rubedo did as he commanded and gripped the bedpost so tightly as his tongue and lips made their descent down her body, she thought she might crush the bedpost.  
  
When Ainz finally made it to the top of her perfect tits, he hooked her dress on the sides and slowly pulled it down as he kissed every inch of perfection that was now revealed to him. Once he had her completely exposed to him, he swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Ainz continued to suck on her hard nipple as his tongue flicked it up and down in his mouth. Ainz freed one of his hands and kneaded the other perfect breast while lightly pinching her nipple as it passed through his fingers.  
  
"LORD... LORD... LORD AINZ!!! YOU'RE... YOU'RE... OH GODS!!!"  
  
Ainz hadn't even left Rubedo's chest yet and he could tell she was about to explode. He was bringing her so much pleasure, he could hear the wood of the bedpost beginning to crack under her grip.  
  
Ainz finally trailed his tongue along her immaculate tits to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. He used his other hand to knead the tit he just devoured while the one he just replaced with his mouth found its way to her dress once more.  
  
As he slowly slid it down her body, he finally left her other nipple with his mouth as he couldn't reach down any lower. He trailed his tongue through the valley of her breasts as he slowly sank down.  
  
When his tongue finally made it to her abs, he thought she was turned on even more somehow. As his tongue trailed its way down her center, she began panting even harder and he could hear the wood splintering above him.  
  
The dress finally fell to the floor around her feet and Rubedo was now in nothing but her necklace, white thong, and white heels. His lips finally left her skin so he could take her in. He had dreamed of seeing Rubedo completely bare, but his dreams did not do her justice.  
  
She was pure perfection. There was absolutely nothing he would change about her. He ran his hands up her thighs and under the strings that held that sexy thong up. He missed her taste already and ran his tongue along her panty line as he slowly pulled them down to her ankles.  
  
Rubedo was soaked down there and her panting only increased as he ran his tongue along her bare mound as her panties moved closer to the floor. When his prize was finally bare for him to see, he worked his tongue on only the top of her lips so he could see her squirm more as he found her pearl and worked it slowly for her.  
  
Ainz knew she was about to come and the bedpost was about to snap so he took his tongue away and stood before her. He couldn't help his hand trailing up her center, between her breasts, and finally around the back of her neck.  
  
It looked as if he had finally pulled her from the edge, but he knew she wouldn't last long when he started again. Ainz quickly snaked both his arms around her, one behind her back and one behind her knees and picked her up princess style.  
  
It was certainly the most erotic princess carry he had ever done as Rubedo was wearing nothing but a pair of heels and a necklace right now. He drank in every inch of her with his eyes as he made his way to the bed. Ainz gently set her down like she was some delicate flower, and it made Rubedo swoon even in the moment.  
  
Ainz robe hit the floor in a flash as he stood at the side of the bed. He was tempted to just rip his shirt and pants off but held himself back. It looked as if Rubedo thought he was taking too long though. She slides to the edge of the bed and went straight for his pants as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Rubedo had his pants undone and around his ankles before he even had half his shirt unbuttoned. He was going to laugh, but Rubedo obviously didn't want to wait any longer and ripped the last couple buttons at the bottom and threw his shirt to the floor.  
  
Rubedo's hands trailed up and down his chiseled abs and chest as she stared at his hard length. There was only a pair of underwear separating her from what she had been wanting all night. She licked her lips as her hands found the band of his underwear and she yanked them down quickly.  
  
The sight made her gulp. It was one thing to feel it, and know you might not be ready for something _that_ big. It was an entirely different thing to finally see it. Albedo had told her it was big, but she failed to mention it was _enormous_.  
  
Rubedo took Ainz in hand and slowly stroked him up and down. Ainz let out a groan as she worked her hand on him. Rubedo was slightly amazed. Ainz was hard as a rock, but he was also soft. She had no idea how that was possible.  
  
Luckily for Rubedo, Ainz was very tall and she wanted to pay him back a little for earlier. Remembering what Albedo told her earlier, she moved her head down and swirled her tongue around the tip of Ainz cock.  
  
Rubedo was rewarded with a moan from Ainz as she felt his fingers weave their way into her hair. Emboldened by such a reaction from Ainz, Rubedo continued to stroke him while swirling her tongue and she slowly took his tip into her mouth.  
  
Rubedo felt Ainz grip on her hair tightened and heard another moan escape his lips. She wouldn't think it would turn her on so much to pleasure Ainz like this but it was. Remembering what her sister said to get it in her mouth easier, she stopped stroking Ainz and pushed his cock straight up to lay against his stomach.  
  
She moved her head down further and licked him from root to tip then back down. She continued this over and over again moving to both sides of his cock until it was nice and slick for her.  
  
She went root to tip one last time but didn't lick back down. She slid her lips over his tip and slowly opened her mouth as she took Ainz down her throat. She got a little more than half of him down before she slowly went back up. She was rewarded for her efforts by Ainz praise.  
  
"FUCK RUBEDO!!! SO FUCKING GOOD!!!"  
  
Just hearing Ainz reacted like that had Rubedo dripping again. She couldn't believe the thought she had at Ainz reaction. She wanted nothing more than to touch herself as she pleasured Ainz, but she didn't.  
  
Her sister had told her to use her fingers on herself to prepare a little for this, but she wanted Ainz to be the first to do everything to her so she didn't. A part of her wished she did when she saw his length, but a lot more of her wanted Ainz to be her first everything so she held back.  
  
What she didn't hold back on was Ainz. Hearing that sexy voice of his tell her she was good at this gave her more confidence. She took him down again, but this time faster. She bobbed her head up and down on his length taking more and more of him down each time.  
  
She gagged a few times when she was taking a lot of him down her throat, but to Rubedo, it seemed to turn Ainz on even more when she did so she never relented. She forced every inch she could take down over and over again until her lips were wrapped around his base.  
  
Rubedo never thought she would be able to get all of him down her throat after seeing how big he was, but her sister's advice did pay off. Having his cock so slick with her saliva made it easier to slide it down her throat. She would have to thank her sister later, but right now, Ainz moans were more than enough reward.  
  
"FUCKING HELL RUBEDO!!! PERFECT!!! YOU'RE SO FUCKING PERFECT!!!"  
  
She bobbed back once more, but only took a couple of inches out before going back down to his base. She kept almost all of him in her throat as she bobbed up and down faster and faster slamming his cock down her throat.  
  
"HOLY... FUCKING... HELLS... RUBEDO..."  
  
Ainz was losing his mind at how well she was sucking his cock. He couldn't believe she had never done this before. It was her first time and she sucked cock better than anyone he had ever been with.  
  
When he gripped the back of her head with his hand full of her hair and started thrusting into her mouth, he knew he was close. Rubedo didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, she was moaning herself with his cock down her throat.  
  
Ainz wanted to paint her throat and mouth with his seed, but not yet. He stopped face fucking Rubedo and slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth. His tip left her lips with an audible pop as she looked up at him.  
  
Ainz didn't let a single second go by after his cock left her lips, and he crashed his lips to hers. He finally broke the kiss and pushed Rubedo to lay on her back. He grabbed her left leg and trailed kisses and his hand up it until he came to her heel. He removed it from her foot, tossed it on the floor, and then gave her other leg and heel the same attention.  
  
Now the only thing she was wearing was the necklace he gave her, and he had no intention of taking it off. Ainz made his way onto the bed but not over the top of Rubedo, he laid down beside her and trailed his hand up her body.  
  
He could see the goosebump rise on her flesh as he lightly trailed her smooth soft skin. When he trailed his fingers over her mound, her breathing quickened and she let out a moan as his finger trailed through her soaking lips.  
  
He took one of her nipples in his mouth again as he soaked his finger in her juices. When they were nice and slick, he slowly inserted his middle finger inside of her.  
  
"YESSSS!!!!"  
  
Rubedo's back arched and she moaned out the moment his finger penetrated her. His mouth left her nipple and he left kisses up her chest and began to suck on her pulse as he slowly worked his finger in and out of her.  
  
Rubedo was fisting the sheets beneath her as she felt Ainz everywhere on her. With his finger inside of her and his mouth on her skin, it was almost too much for her. When he inserted the second finger, Rubedo cried out.  
  
"FUCKKKKK!!!"  
  
Ainz knew she was close, he could feel her walls starting to constrict on his fingers, but he couldn't have her cum yet. He stopped the assault on her skin with his mouth and positioned himself above her as his fingers continued to stretch her out.  
  
Once he was above her, he took his fingers out of her and claimed her lips with his. He wiped his wet fingers on the tip of his cock and took himself in hand. He was still slick from her mouth but wanted it wetter.  
  
He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her wet lips to get it soaked. Rubedo moaned so loud at the sensation, he thought she enjoyed it more than his fingers.  
  
"YES LORD AINZ!!!"  
  
Ainz couldn't help but stare at this Goddess who wanted nothing more than for him to claim her. He took in her flushed face and stared into her eyes as he lined himself up with her entrance.  
  
Ainz silently asked if she was ready and she gave an almost imperceptible nod that she was. His tip parted those waiting, eager, wet lips and he slowly slides inside of her. Even after all that work, Rubedo was incredibly tight. Ainz had to use all his willpower not to cum immediately once his tip was inside of her.  
  
Rubedo could feel Ainz stretching her out and it was painful, but it was also the greatest pleasure she had felt as well. Feeling Ainz claim her inch by inch was something Rubedo would never forget.  
  
Ainz had only gotten halfway inside of her then he hit a barrier. He was surprised because Taylar, Albedo, and Lupus Regina had not had maidenheads, but apparently, Rubedo did. That could mean all kinds of things, but Ainz only thought of one at the moment. Rubedo might get pregnant much easier than Taylar, Albedo, or Lupus Regina.  
  
Ainz hesitation was noticed by Rubedo, and the moment turned around completely. She wasn't sure why he stopped, but she feared the worst and voiced it.  
  
"I-Is there something wrong with me, Lord Ainz?"  
  
Ainz was taken aback by her worried tone. He shouldn't have hesitated, but he had a hundred things running through his mind right now. Of course, he would be the jackass to ruin the moment.  
  
"No, you're perfect. You have a maidenhead and none of the others did. You might get pregnant easier than the others so I'll pull out when the ti-"  
  
Ainz didn't get to finish before Rubedo interrupted him.  
  
"NO!" Ainz was shocked at her yelling. "Please, I want nothing more than to have your children. Please claim me, make me yours in every way, Momonga."  
  
Ainz didn't waste another second. He claimed her lips as he pushed through her barrier. The sensation was overwhelming for both Rubedo and Ainz. Neither could keep the kiss as both their bodies reacted to claiming each other for the first time.  
  
"IT HURTS... SO... GOOD... MOMONGA!!!"  
  
"SO... FUCKING... TIGHT... RUBEDO..."  
  
The moment Ainz was buried inside of her to the hilt, and his tip touched her womb, both let out a moan and came undone at the same time. Rubedo's walls squeezed Ainz cock to milk every drop it could and Ainz painted her velvety walls with his hot seed.  
  
They had both been teetering on the edge for a while now, and being joined for the first time overwhelmed their senses until they only felt bliss. Ainz stayed buried hilt deep in Rubedo and didn't even need to move to spurt load after load into her womb.  
  
Rubedo's whole body had shaken and trembled underneath Ainz. It felt like she was exploding from the inside and the feeling of Ainz seed coating her walls was the greatest pleasure she had ever felt.  
  
"MOMONGA!!!!!"  
  
Rubedo cried out and Ainz was turned on just hearing her call him Momonga instead of Ainz. Her walls clamping down on his cock was leaving him in a trance. It felt like she was stroking, sucking, and licking him all at the same time.  
  
Ainz couldn't believe how much of his seed spilled into Rubedo as he thought he counted eight spurts. That had never happened before and he was pretty sure that Rubedo just made him cum twice in a row inside of her.  
  
Ainz usually recovered pretty quickly, but he must have laid on top of Rubedo not moving for a solid minute before he could move. His cock was still rock hard, but he didn't resume making love to Rubedo. He pushed up from the bed a bit and looked down at Rubedo. She seemed to have the same reaction he did.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"I can't believe..."  
  
Probably not the most appropriate time, but they both laughed. The smiles didn't leave their faces, but the funny look did. They were both immediately looking into each other's eyes intensely as Ainz told her.  
  
"You are incredible, Rubedo. I've never had that happen before."  
  
"Feeling you inside me is the greatest feeling I've ever had. Now, please make me yours forever, Momonga."  
  
Ainz nodded his head, braced his hands beside her head, and slowly withdrew his cock from her tight pussy. He only took a few inches out as he slowly pushed his way back inside until he was buried to the hilt.  
  
He saw it still hurt a little by Rubedo's face, but it only lasts a couple of thrusts in and out of her before there was no pain in her face or moans, just pure pleasure, and bliss.  
  
"YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! CLAIM ME, MY LOVE!!! MAKE ME YOURS!!!"  
  
Rubedo wrapped her legs around his waist as she begged for more so Ainz picked up the pace. He was going halfway out then back down to the hilt again until he touched her womb then repeated. He wasn't slamming into her, but it wasn't gentle either. He knew she still needed to be stretched out a bit before she was ready for that.  
  
Rubedo didn't look far away from that moment though. Her back was arch so much from the pleasure, the only parts of her body touching the bed any more were her hands fisting the sheets and her head.  
  
Her whole body was arched and the top of her head was flat on the bed and she was staring at the headboard. Ainz took advantage of this and moved his right arm from beside her head to around the small of her back to hold her up. He then assaulted her neck with his teeth, lips, and tongue as he changed pace.  
  
He pulled out until on his tip was left inside her then thrust back in, but only a few inches. He did this over and over again going faster and faster every time he did. He could feel his tip rubbing her spongy g-spot. It didn't take long for his desire effect.  
  
"FUCK... LORD... MOMONGA... YOU'RE... PERFECT... I'M GOING TO..."  
  
Rubedo didn't need to voice that out loud because Ainz could feel her walls trying to suck him dry and her juices coating his cock. The moment he did, he buried himself balls deep into Rubedo in one powerful thrust.  
  
"FUCKKKKK!!!"  
  
Rubedo cried out louder than she had all night as Ainz cock pushed through her spasming walls and his tip touched her womb. Ainz did not stop there. Holding her up with his right arm, he pulled back to the tip and thrust into her again and again.  
  
"FUCK! OH MY... FUCK! PER... PER... PERFECT!!!"  
  
Ainz was doing all he could to draw her orgasm out as long as possible, but he was surprised as well. Her walls clamping down on his cock as he thrust harder and harder into Rubedo was bringing him to the edge every passing second.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE!!!"  
  
Ainz screamed out at Rubedo after just a couple more thrusts and spilled inside of her once again. He didn't slow down his relentless assault on her womb as spurt after spurt of his seed hit her womb.  
  
Ainz felt possessed, like he was trying to push his seed directly into her womb and impregnate her. He had released as many, if not more, spurts into her than he did the first time, and he couldn't believe he did that again.  
  
Ainz collapsed on top of Rubedo still hard inside of her in utter disbelief. He could definitely go again right this moment, but he relished this feeling. He was nearly exhausted after cumming only twice. Really, it was more like four or five times, but this had never happened to him before.  
  
He rarely got exhausted from making love, and normally, there were two or three women in bed with him. He and Rubedo had barely gotten started for what he planned to do to her tonight, and he was actually happy to end it here if she wished.  
  
Rubedo seemed content herself. She had her legs wrapped around Ainz waist still and she was simply stroking his back and hair, a pleasant smile on her face. She couldn't believe how utterly perfect that just was.  
  
Even the pain she expected wasn't nearly as much as she thought it would be. No doubt that was from him making sure she was ready, but it made her love him even more. And that last orgasm!  
  
_'Fucking hell, I didn't know I could cum that long or that intensely!'_  
  
Rubedo felt Ainz about to roll off her and was about to groan in protest. However, as he rolled, he brought Rubedo with him and they ended up switching positions. Her face was now buried in the crook of his neck, body spread across his.  
  
The movement made Ainz slip out of her just a bit and when she stopped on top of him, he was hilt deep again. She was so sensitive and it felt so good, an erotic moan escaped her lips when he was fully sheathed again. Rubedo did not miss the way Ainz cock twitched when she moaned into his ear.  
  
She couldn't believe he was still hard as a rock after giving her so much of his seed. She pushed herself up a bit to look in his eyes. She had to close her eyes for a moment and bite her bottom lip to hold in the moan as he somehow went deeper inside of her as she tried to look up at him.  
  
When they locked eyes, Rubedo saw all the love in the world for her in them. She traced her finger down his temple to his cheek then over his lips. When she tapped those sexy lips with her finger, he kissed it in perfect time with her tap.  
  
She giggled. She did that a lot now. Only someone as perfect as Lord Ainz could turn her into a silly, swooning maiden.  
  
Ainz trailed his finger down her temple as well but didn't continue her path. He tucked her loose hair behind her ear and just stared at this perfect Goddess.  
  
"You are perfect, you know that right?"  
  
Rubedo's mouth just opened and closed like a koi fish at Ainz statement. She was about to say the same exact thing to him. Nothing about him wasn't perfect.  
  
"Says the most perfect man in existence."  
  
She had to say something, and that was the first thing to come to mind. If she was perfect, she wouldn't have left for even a second earlier. She should have known Lord Ainz would never hurt her even if he thought he would.  
  
"No, I'm-"  
  
Ainz didn't get to finish as Rubedo put her finger over his mouth and shook her head. He didn't allow her to say anything either as he took that finger in his mouth and sucked on it while swirling his tongue around it.  
  
Rubedo closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation instead of telling him that he was indeed perfect. She wasn't sure if having him all night to herself would be enough.  
  
_'I just came and he already has me halfway there just sucking on my finger!'_  
  
She pulled her finger out of his mouth and put her hands on his chest. She pushed herself upright and tried to stare him in the eyes. It was harder than she imagined it would be as his cock was going deeper and deeper into her the more she sat up.  
  
Once her back was straight, she moved her legs so her feet were flat on the bed. It felt like Ainz was in the back of her throat with how deep his cock was now buried inside of her.  
  
When she realized how much deeper he could go with her legs spread like this, she wanted nothing more than to lay on her back and spread them as wide as she could so he could pound deep into her womb.  
  
However, she needed to reward him for being so gentle with her and making sure there was as little pain as possible for her. She knew he loved it when he was being ridden like a dragon.  
  
She finally got her feet flat on the bed, her hands braced on his thighs, and looked him in the eye before saying.  
  
"Let me reward you for giving me what I wanted more than anything..."  
  
She slowly rose from his hard cock then back down to the hilt. Over and over she slowly slid him in and out of her tight, wet walls. When his cock was nice and slick once more, she slammed down on him and fucked him at a furious pace.  
  
Rubedo thought his tip rubbing against that spongy spot felt amazing, but nothing compared to when his tip would slam into her womb. She was bouncing up and down on his cock so hard, she was afraid she might break the bed, but she couldn't stop.  
  
Instead, the feeling of his cock touching her womb made her even more frantic for him to be deeper inside of her. Every time his cock wasn't touching her womb, she felt empty. That gave her an idea.  
  
Rubedo slammed down hard on his cock but didn't rise back up. Instead, she ground her hips against his crotch. The feeling of his hard tip rubbing back and forth against her womb was everything she hoped it would be.  
  
She was approaching the edge rapidly. She felt Ainz left hand grab her ass and speed up her grinding. His cock was rubbing her womb so quickly now she knew she would be undone in moments.  
  
When she felt his right thumb start to circle her nub, she could hold it no longer. She screamed so loud at the ceiling, she thought she may have cracked it. Her legs could barely hold herself up as they quivered and quaked, and she could feel her juices gushing out of her.  
  
Her juices ran down Ainz cock as she squirted everything she had onto his cock. The sight made Ainz feral and he grabbed her ass tighter with his left hand, continued his thumb playing with her nub, and started slamming his hips up into her as he pulled her down onto his cock.  
  
The smell of her juices, the sound of Ainz pounding into her, and her walls trying to milk him sent Ainz over the edge as well. He knew he could fuck for a while and provide seed for any who wanted it. The memory of three women lying in his bed sated and thorough fucked made him believe it, but he thought he might run out fucking Rubedo.  
  
He filled her to the max again. Pushing his seed directly into her womb and velvety walls. It must have been ten thrusts before he was finally done spasming inside of her. It was Rubedo who collapsed on him this time.  
  
He played with her hair with one hand, while the other stroked her back up and down. His cock never left her, it hasn't since he first put it inside her. There was no danger of it slipping out either as he was still hard as a rock.  
  
A content sigh escaped Rubedo's lips and Ainz felt her smile into the crook of his neck even if he couldn't see it. He felt exactly the same and a smile adorned his face in moments. Rubedo moved a bit and captured his lips with hers. When she finally broke away Ainz said.  
  
"I told you, you were perfect."  
  
The genuine, radiant smile that lit up her face made Ainz day. Even if he hadn't gotten to finally lay with Rubedo, that smile would have made his day worth it. Then she said.  
  
"I know it's selfish, but could you stay inside of me forever?"  
  
"No, you're perfect. I'd stay like this forever too, but I'm not done with you yet..."  
  
Rubedo was going to make a remark as well but instead, she squealed as Ainz somehow turned her around so her back was on his chest. She had no idea how he did that without his cock leaving her but he did.  
  
Ainz sat up and repositioned his legs so he was behind Rubedo. She was on her knees and he had her flush against his chest. His cock still buried deep inside of her. His mouth was just below her ear at her neck as he slowly thrust in and out of her wet lips.  
  
His hands and mouth were all over her. Ainz kissed, sucked, and licked her pulse up and down while occasionally nibbling on her ear. His left hand fondled her breast and pinched her nipple before moving to the other to give it the same treatment.  
  
Rubedo couldn't believe it felt like Ainz was everywhere. She felt his hand and lips all over her skin as he slowly took her from behind. She couldn't believe she was building toward another orgasm so quickly again.  
  
When his other hand finally found its mark and he rubbed his fingers into the top of her wet lips and ground on her nub, she started moaning and writhing uncontrollably. Ainz was playing her body like an expert musician plays an instrument.  
  
It couldn't have been more than a minute or two before Rubedo was screaming out again. Her walls squeezing on Ainz cock as pleasure coursed over her entire body. Ainz went harder and faster as her juices coated his cock again.  
  
Rubedo knew now that he was drawing out her orgasm as long as possible by doing this, and she didn't know how many more of these she could take. Every wave of pleasure seemed to sap her stamina, and she was sure she was getting low on it already.  
  
She couldn't believe Ainz didn't spill inside her this time. He was sucking on her neck, pounding her hard, fondling her breast, and playing with her nub. She knew she was only still upright because Ainz was holding her there. If he let go, she would have collapsed face first down on the bed.  
  
When the waves of pleasure finally ceased, Ainz stopped thrusting and kept himself buried inside of her. He slowly released her from his grip and she fell toward the bed as she thought she would.  
  
She had her face down in the sheets, arms splayed out in front of her, but her ass was still up with Ainz buried deep inside her. Rubedo mumbled something into the sheets that Ainz couldn't hear, but she moved her head for him to hear and said.  
  
"You're amazing! I don't know how much more of you I can take."  
  
Ainz leaned over her and turned her face a bit to look at him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll claim you once more than I'll let you rest... for a bit~"  
  
Ainz gentle words soothed Rubedo's soul until the end. Ainz last three words turned incredibly sexy. Rubedo had never heard Ainz tried to be seductive. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.  
  
She didn't have long to think about how wet it made her though as Ainz straightened up, grabbed both sides of her hips, and thrust hard and deep inside of her. Every powerful thrust caused Rubedo to scream out, but they were all muffled by the sheets her face was buried in.  
  
Now that Rubedo was used to Ainz, he fucked her from behind with reckless abandon. He pounded her from behind like he was paying her for this. The sight of his cock disappearing into her tight pussy was enthralling to him.  
  
Watching her tight lips stretch around his cock only to try and close back up as his tip slid out until he thrust back in and split her open was erotic. He could tell though, he wasn't going to cum again until he felt those velvety walls squeezing his cock.  
  
He wasn't sure if she would like this, but if she did, he was sure it would make her cum quickly again. He snaked his hand around and rubbed his fingers back forth through her wet lips.  
  
Once his fingers were nice and soaked, he brought his hand back around. He took his middle finger and slowly inserted it into her ass. He knew immediately if she liked it or not. Her head shot up from the sheets and he heard her scream.  
  
"FUCK! FUCK! YES! YESSSSS!"  
  
He moved his hand from her hips and took a handful of her hair. He continued to pound into her tight pussy as he slowly finger fucked her asshole. She was screaming, moaning, and panting like he would expect some crazed sex slut like Lupus Regina to do.  
  
It was so fucking hot for him to see Rubedo like this and the moment he felt her walls clamping down on his cock, he spilled inside of her once again. Like the first time he came inside of her, the feeling was so intense, he didn't even pound into her to draw out their orgasm. He stayed planted hilt deep against her womb as his seed coated her insides.  
  
It lasted even longer than when he tried to draw out their orgasms and he never felt more sated after such a short period making love. He still didn't plan on leaving her though and collapsed on his side turning Rubedo slightly with him.  
  
He had her back flush against his chest as they laid on their side. He was still buried hilt deep inside of her and planned on being there all night unless changing positions became impossible to keep himself there.  
  
With his left arm around her neck and hand slowly tickling every inch of skin it could reach, Ainz let out that same content sigh Rubedo did a little while ago. His right hand started gently tracing her skin on her other side from her calf to her shoulder.  
  
Rubedo was tall by the standards of the women of Nazarick, but Ainz still had almost a foot on her so it was easy for him to reach any patch of skin he desired in such a position. He moved his lips to her ear as he traced her skin and said.  
  
"I hope I didn't disappoint."  
  
Ainz was joking a bit. He knew she enjoyed it, but he wanted to say something. Her reaction was not was Ainz anticipated though. She spun so fast to face him, his cock finally did leave her. She took his face between her hands and kissed him fiercely. She didn't even wait a moment and forced her tongue into his mouth. She finally broke away and said.  
  
"It was perfect. You are perfect. Nothing about anything we did could have been better."  
  
Ainz thought maybe he could get away with a joke now without such a strong reaction.  
  
"I know one thing that could be better..."  
  
Rubedo raises an eyebrow thinking he is full of shit. There was nothing she would change since she stepped back in this room for Ainz to claim her.  
  
"You could have spun slower to kiss me so I was still inside of you..."  
  
Ainz pouted adorably and Rubedo smiled at his playfulness. She agreed though and put her left leg up on his, grab the base of his cock, and slowly put it back where it belonged, touching her womb.  
  
If there is such a thing as a content moan, Ainz and Rubedo both just released one. They both realized that and laughed at each other.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but I've never had orgasms that intense. I'm glad your sister and Taylar were alright with this after you told Albedo you weren't attracted to women."  
  
Ainz was trying to find something to talk about. Rubedo did say she needed a minute and it felt like she did. Her body was molded to his in such a relaxed state, he was surprised she hadn't turned to jelly yet. Rubedo stroked his face and stared into his eyes before she said.

"I'm glad too." she left a light peck right on his lips. "You make me feel like the most delicate flower to ever exist. I'll never be able to explain to you how much that means to me."

"Mmm, you are my delicate flower." Ainz runs his hands along her sides and sees Rubedo shiver as the goosebumps rise on her flesh. "See... shaking and shivering from the lightest touch. My. Delicate. Sexy. Beautiful. Amazing. Flower."

Ainz placed kisses all over her as he let her know just how much she was his rose. The last one on her pulse seemed to get Rubedo going again, and her exhaustion disappeared in an instant. She quickly mounted Ainz again and from the look in Rubedo's eyes, Ainz had a feeling that this time, he would be the one begging for release.

* * *

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another lemon in the books... As I said up top, this is more like a mini-chapter so think of this like Chapter 21 Part B or Part 2... hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't... I could give a fuck less


End file.
